Meeting the Originals
by Pandora's Dark Box
Summary: Julie is in her last year of high school. She lives with her stepfather, her mother died of cancer 2 years ago. She doesn't have any friends, but she doesn't have any ennemies either. She doesn't bother anyone, she is nobody. When she gets kidnap with the Gilbert girl, she learns about the supernatural and she slowly becomes somebody.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Elijah

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

So this is my first fanfiction (that I post online) and also I'm french so sorry for the mistakes if you find any ! I would love to know what you think so please don't hesitate to leave a comment.

 **/!\ At first this was an imagine on my tumblr, that's why I used "you" and not "I" or the third person narrative. But now I'm taking the time to change it so if you preferred the way it was before just go on my tumblr alonely-dreamer ;) Thank you for reading.**

2x08

So, vampires were real…and witches… I was having a hard time believing the situation I was in. I just wanted to give Elena's phone back to her and now I was in a dirty old house, with two vampires called Rose and Trevor and the Gilbert girl who, I wasn't surprised, didn't even know my name.

"Don't worry" she said. "Stefan and Damon are coming".  
How she knew that was confusing but apparently, Bonnie Bennett was a witch.

 _Yeah…All that made perfect sense._

Rose left the room a few moments ago, leaving Trevor, Elena and I alone. I was scared and in pain. My head hurt, I must have fallen when the vampires took me.

Rose came back with a man, I assumed was Elijah. I've heard them mentioning his name earlier. He looked right at Elena, I wasn't sure he even saw me there.  
Suddenly, he was in front of Elena. I jumped, scared. He was so fast I didn't even see him move. I don't know how I stayed quiet but I did. Though my heart was pumping so loud even I could hear it.

"Human. It's impossible" were the first words he said. "Hello there".  
Then, his eyes laid on me.  
"Who is this?" He asks. I'm too afraid to say anything, I just look at him, trembling. I was feeling dizzy. Rose spoke up.

"She was with the girl when we took her, she wasn't supposed to be here, we had to take her with us"

"Well, we have a long journey ahead of us" he says.

"Please, don't let him take me" Elena begs Rose.

 ** _Me_** _? Okay, she already forgot about you._

"One last piece of business, and we're done" says the vampire before turning around towards Trevor.  
"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah" the vampire says, obviously terrified.

 _Okay, the fact that the vampire that kidnapped you was scared of the one they were delivering you to, was not reassuring._

"I'm truly, very sorry"

"Oh, you're apologies aren't necessary" Elijah says.

For a moment I think that he would actually let him go, that he was scared for nothing.

"Yes, yes it is." Trevor insists."You trusted me with Katerina (okay who was that girl everyone was talking about?) and I failed you."

"Oh yes you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you…Where was your loyalty?"

Now, I'm starting to get worry again.

"I beg your forgiveness"

"So granted" Elijah says.

I let out a breath of relief I didn't even realize I was holding until Trevor's head ended up on the floor and I gasped, terrorized. I heard Elijah telling Rose she was free, before I lost consciousness.

The young terrified girl was about to fall on the floor when Elijah caught her. He gently puts her on the couch before turning towards Elena telling her to come.

When I woke up on the couch, I was alone. I called for Elena, for anyone, but no one answered. I thought that Elijah took Elena and left me there because he had no use for me, at least he didn't kill me the way he did Trevor, whose head was still on the floor not far from his body. Just looking at it I feel like I might pass out again. I get up and run to the entry. I had no idea where I was but that didn't matter, as long as I could return home, safe. When I arrived at the entry I saw Elijah pinned on the wall and I screamed, shocked. I had never seen a dead body before this day, now, I've seen two. I was feeling really dizzy. My legs failed me and I fell on the floor. I couldn't move.

A couple of minutes later I finally get up and go sit on the stairs, where I tried really hard not to cry but I start to sob anyway.

So Elena was gone but he was dead? Maybe Stefan and Damon came for her like she said they would. _Did she forget me? Did she leave without me?_ I wasn't mad, a little sad maybe. But I didn't have this kind of feelings. I thought it was pathetic to be angry at the Gilbert girl for leaving me here, I wasn't surprised at all.

Suddenly, I see movements coming from Elijah. I gasp when I see him move. His skin, who had turned grey, was coming back to normal.

"Oh my God" I say a little louder than I meant to.

The vampire looks at me, curious. Surprised to see me standing there. He doesn't say anything.

"You're alive, I'm so sorry I thought you were dead!" I say. Without a second thought, I was rushing over him to help him remove the really big piece of wood that was stuck in his heart. He let it fall to the ground and looks at me curiously.

Now, I'm getting scared again. Did I just help a man that was going to kill me?

"Thank you" he says.

"Uh… You're welcome" I say, hesitant.

We keep staring at each other. I, scared and him still curious.

"I'm Elijah…what's your name?"

I don't say anything for a few seconds and then I say in some kind of a whisper.

"Julie"

"What are you still doing here, Julie?" he asks, readjusting his sleeves.

My heart was calming down a little. I didn't know what to answer because I didn't rally know why I was still here.

"I think Elena forgot about me, I woke up on the couch a few minutes ago, I almost had a heart attack seeing you on the wall I thought you had taken Elena and that I was alone…" I say.

He stays silence but he's still looking at me. That's when I start looking at him back, really looking at him. He was, well looked, young. He was wearing a suit and I had to admit that he looked charming and was really handsome. When I realize that I was staring at him, I blush and look down at my feet, thinking about how I must be looking terrible right now.

Suddenly, a thought pass through my mind.

"Did… Did Elena…" I don't finish my sentence gesturing him, the wall and the wood stick. I feel silly asking this, I knew Elena couldn't have done this, not alone.

He chuckles.

"The girl did not do this, her vampire friends did" he says, getting a little angry at the thought of it.

I nod. _Of course..._ Damon and Stefan... So she did leave without me.

"I'm sorry, about… It must have been painful" I say, again gesturing to the wall.

I see Elijah wondering if I was apologizing by fear he would hurt me or if I was actually sorry. But I lwas sincere, which made him even more curious about me.

"Elena must be a very bad friend"

"Elena is not my friend" I say. I can't help but wonder how he is still alive. I clear my throat.

"So, I just learn about the existence of vampires that day and I'm sorry but I have to ask… The stake in the heart doesn't kill vampires?"

He chuckles again.

"It does, it just won't kill me"

 _Great. He's a super vampire or something, you're in luck._

"Oh… Okay…"

"What do you know about Katerina Petrova ?" he asks.

"Who?" I have never heard this name before.

"Never-mind, do you live in Mystic Falls?"

"…I do" I say, hesitant.

"I suppose I could drop you off, then. I'm heading there."

I stare, surprised, I was kidnapped the day before and now, a vampire who literally just chopped off some guy's head in front of me was nicely proposing to get me home. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea but I didn't want to upset him. Besides I had no idea where I was or how to go back home.

"Uh… Sure…Thanks…"

He leads me to his car in silence. It was dark, I didn't know what time it was, I took my phone to check, it was nearly 9 PM. I get in the passenger seat and stay quiet for a little while. He is the one who breaks the silence.

"I must admit that I was surprised to see you there when I came back… And even more surprised when you apologized and helped me"

What could I say, I was surprised myself.

"Well, if I had known that you weren't dead I would've get you off that wall sooner… You seemed dead…"

"I was dead, I just can't stay dead"

"Right… Cause you're a super vampire of some kind?"

He laughs and I do to. What I just said was really stupid and I knew it, but I was getting curious.

"I'm one of the first vampires, an Original, nothing can kill me"

 _Oh, great, he's the boss of all vampires… How reassuring._

I say nothing. Processing the news. The guy becomes more and more scary but also more and more interesting.

"Are you okay?" he asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes" I answer. "I just… Have… So many questions…"

I'm hesitant. Would I dare ask any of them?

His eyes are focused on the road but once in a while he checks on me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Can I…" I stop. My curiosity would kill me one day.  
"What do you want to ask? I will answer" he says.  
I take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, it's just so rude of me to ask…"

I see him grin.

"I'm around 1020 years old" he says.

 _Well… At least you didn't have to ask…_

"Wow" I say out loud.

He chuckles.

"So you've been around for like… All the interesting stuffs!"

I love history. It's actually my favorite subject in class.

"How do you mean?"

"Were you in Paris during the French Revolution? What about the discovery of America? The War of Independence? Have you met any Kings or Queens…?" I go on and on but I stop when I hear him laugh.

"I can't answer all this questions at once" he says.

"Right...I'm sorry" I apologize.

He's nicer than I thought he would be. My head is still on my shoulders and I recognize the road to be the one leading to Mystic Falls.

We spend the rest of the 3 hours drive moving from times of complete silence to him answering some of my questions. He tells smart jokes about history and I find his voice very pleasant to listen to.

Finally I lead him to my house, where I was sure my stepfather didn't even notice I was gone. I thank him for answering my questions and I apologize for being so curious.

"Don't be sorry, I quite enjoyed this time with you. Before I let you go I must apologize."

 _Apologize? For what?_

He sees my confusion and continues.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this situation. I understand you know nothing on this matter and that it doesn't concern you in any way"

I smile.

"Don't be sorry, it was nice meeting you Elijah"

I say, and I mean it, even though I will probably have nightmares for the rest of my life because of Trevor. Elijah seemed surprised by my statement but smiled anyway.

I get out of the car. Once I locked the door behind me, I wonder if I should text Elena that I was safe back home. Until I remember I don't have her number, and that, if she did forget about me, and I was pretty sure she did, I didn't want her to think that I was angry.

I should be mad, but i wasn't the kind of person getting emotional over things like that. i was used to being left out. I tried to be nice to everyone, even to those who weren't nice to me. I just didn't have it in me to hate. It took strength that I no longer had.

I walk in the living room and I see my stepfather passed out on the couch. I imagine he is drunk, seeing all the empty beers on the floor. I start cleaning up. An hour later I had finished cleaning after my stepfather, who was snoring very loud, and I decided to take a shower. I was exhausted. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Bonnie

Hi, hello, bonjour :) (You can find this fanfiction on my tumblr **alonely-dreamer** )

So this is chapter 2, enjoy ! Don't hesitate to comment :) :)

Sorry for the mistakes, if mistakes there are ;)

2x09

I woke up early. I didn't have any nightmares which was surprising. I stayed in bed for a few minutes, wondering if I would see Elijah ever again. But did I really want to ? He was an immortal vampire who killed someone in front of me. He was, with no doubt extremely dangerous. But I wasn't afraid of him. He didn't try to hurt me. It didn't seem like he wanted to. Anyway, I realized that I would actually like to see him again. I still had plenty of questions.

I had time to prepare for school and make breakfast. My stepfather was still laying on the couch, snoring. I knew I had to wake him, he was going to be angry but he would be less angry if he was on time for work. Besides, I made waffles, bacon and coffee. Maybe, he wouldn't be that bad.

I turn on the TV and turn up the volume. Maybe he will think he fell asleep in front of the TV and wouldn't blame me for waking him up. I go back to the kitchen and I hear him get up. He enters the room, eyes almost opened.

"I made breakfast" I say, timid.

"Hmm" he answers without even looking at me, putting a waffle in his mouth.

"I'm gonna be late for school" I say before walking out.

I was relieved. He didn't even look at me and didn't take my car keys, which meant I could drive to school and be on time for once.

When I got out of my car, I saw Bonnie getting out of hers. Some books fell on the floor and I was about to go help her when I saw Jeremy coming behind her, laughing.

"Here, I got it" he says.

I wondered if Bonnie knew that I knew she was a witch.

I was about to walk away from my car when I heard Bonnie ask Jeremy "Where's Elena?"

"She's actually running late today" he says.

I started to worry. I hoped she was okay and that Stefan and Damon did take her home safe.

I hear the Gilbert boy asking Bonnie out, which surprised me. Even more surprising, she says yes.

They are interrupted by someone I don't remember seeing before. He asks where the principle office was so I guess he was new. I hear him say his name is Luka. When Jeremy, obviously getting jealous, takes Luka away to the principal office I decide to go talk to Bonnie, something I never did.

"Bonnie !"

She turns around and seemed surprised to see it was I who were calling her.

"Hey" she smiles at me.

"Hi…" I say, timid. "I'm sorry I'm…"

"Julie" she cuts me off.

I'm surprised she knows my name. She's smiling at me obviously waiting.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I just, uh…" the words don't seem to want to come out.

 _Why were you so nervous ?_

I clear my throat. "Is Elena okay ? I mean… Did she come home safe ?"

Bonnie looks at me, confused. I wondered if she knew I had been taken with Elena at all.

"I was with Elena when those…" I was about to say the word, but I stopped. I never thought I would say "vampire" talking about an actual vampire. If it wasn't for the bump in the back of my head I would've been convinced that I had dreamt it all. "uh, vampires" I whisper, "took us… I woke up alone in the house, I hope she made it home okay ?"

Bonnie is speechless.

"Elena left you there alone ?" she screams, shocked.

"Uh… So she is okay ?" I really want to know if she's safe, Elijah said that Stefan and Damon were there so I assumed she was back home.

Bonnie looks at me like I'm an alien.

"She leaves you alone in an abandon house and you worry about her?!"

"Well… I mean… I'm fine, so…"

"Yes, she came home last night, safe".

I breathe out, relieved.

"Oh good, good!"

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you were there with her, I can't believe she just left you there, she didn't mention you at all !" she says, obviously still surprised.

 _That hurts a little. You could've died because of her._

"Oh, well, she mentioned you." I say. "And Stefan and Damon… I know about…"

"She told you who I was ?" she asks.

"You're a witch" I whisper, "that's really cool" I say with a little laugh.

Bonnie doesn't know what to say but "thanks". She still can't believe Elena forgot me there, it was unlike her to be so inconsiderate.

"How did you get back home?" she asks.

"Oh, Elijah brought me back" I answer.

All the stuffs she was carrying fell on the floor once again. She was shocked.

"Elijah's dead" she says.

"Oh, no, he can't die, he told me nothing could kill him" I say, getting down to pick up the books.

Then a thought crossed my mind.

"You didn't know that, obviously…" I say, a little bit sorry to drop a bomb on her like that.

"We have to tell Elena ! He will come for her, he could be in Mystic Falls right now !"

"He probably is" I say, he brought me here after all. I handed Bonnie her stuffs back "I'm sorry, I should've known you would have wanted to know he was still alive, it's just…"

"Are you okay ? Did he hurt you ? Did he threaten you ?" she asks. She's obviously worried about me, which surprises me.

I frown.

"He didn't. He was nice. He apologized that I got involved and dropped me off to my house."

She looked surprised.

"Julie he's dangerous. Be careful okay ?"

I frown again. She never met him and she's telling me he's dangerous ? _At least she's worried about._ But I know she's right. I know he's dangerous.

"I will, thank you."

"We're gonna be late for class" she says and I follow her into the school.

I can't focus in class. I can't stop thinking about Elijah. About vampires and witches being real. I was a year older than Bonnie so I couldn't talk to her in class and I had so many questions for her. I knew she was going to the Mystic Grills after class to meet Jeremy. I knew she had sent a text to Stefan telling him Elijah was still alive. She didn't want to freak out Elena.

I went to the Mystic Grill after class. I usually go there to do my homework, I'd rather be there than at home, with my stepfather. He didn't bother me much but if he was angry and that I find myself in his way he would take it out on me so I tried to stay away from him as much as I could. I saw Caroline and Stefan there. Which surprised me. I thought Stefan would have been with Elena, worrying about Elijah beeing alive. I haven't seen Elena all day, I was getting worried, but I didn't want to interrupt them, this was none of my business. Sitting down at a table I got out my books, ordered a milkshake and started studying. I looked up when Bonnie entered the Grill. I saw her talking to Luka and an older guy who was probably his dad. They talked a little when I saw her getting unconformable, she got up when Jeremy came over the table where she was and left with him. But when she saw Caroline and Stefan together she looked surprised and went to talk to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but suddenly they all turn to look at me. Stefan got up and walked over me.

"Elijah's alive ?" he asks.

 _So he didn't get Bonnie's text._

"Uh…Hello…" i say. I didn't know what else to say.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stefan was obviously angry at me. _Did he even know your name ?_

"I didn't know it was so important, I have no idea what's going on here"

"Besides, you left her there when you went to rescue Elena, how could you do that ?" Bonnie asks, angry for me.

"What ? I had no idea you were there ! Elena didn't say anything !" he seemed genuinely surprised.

"It's okay" I say, looking at Bonnie to calm her which made her even more angry.

"No it's not ! Why aren't you angry ? I would be really pissed if I were you !"

I look at her, grateful.

"Did he say anything to you ?"Stefan asks

'I'm sorry… just something about Katerina Petrova ? He asked me if I knew her, but…"

"Okay, thank you." Stefan cuts me off. "I'm sorry, I really didn't know you were there"

"It's okay, really."

Stefan left with Caroline, asking her where Elena was. Bonnie sat at my table and Jeremy, surprised by her action, sat next to her.

"I don't understand why you're not more angry…" she says, looking at me.

"I don't get angry about anything. It's just the way I am." I say. "Besides, it wouldn't change anything, would it" I smile.

Bonnie smiles back for a few seconds then get up and they leave me alone. I watch them walk away, Bonnie turned to smile at me once again. I wave at her and she waves back. I stared at nothing in particular for a while, wondering if Elijah would actually hurt any of them to get whatever it was he wanted. I wondered about all the things I didn't know. I thought it might be safer for me not to know them. I shake my head, chasing away the dark thoughts and the worry. My eyes dropped back to the book I was reading, focusing on my biology lesson.


	3. Chapter 3: Making friends

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

You can find this as an imagine on my tumblr **alonely-dreamer**

Sorry for the mistakes, I read it several times to be sure they weren't any but...

Please, leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think :) :) Enjoy !

2x10

I finished my homework a couple of hours after my talk with Elena's friends. It was around 5 PM and I knew my stepfather was back from work. I couldn't see Bonnie or anyone else around the Grill so I decided to head home.

I pulled over behind my stepfather's car. Now there was no doubt that he was home.

When I open the door, I hear the TV's on. He's watching some game. That can be good or bad, rather his team wins or loses. Judging by what he's screaming at the TV, it's good.

"I'm home!" I say a little loud. I have to tell him when I come home or "under his roof" like he once said, even though this house was mine, or at least it would be once I turn 18 in a few months.

Robert is a smart man. He has a good job and he loved my mother. That's why I stayed with him after she died. The first time he was violent with me was a couple of weeks after her death. He doesn't really care about money but when he learnt that my mother had left me everything she ever owned he got angry and punched me in the face, leaving me with a really bad black eye. He apologized the day after, once he was sober and he bought me a car to "apologize". He begged me not to go the police and promised me it would never happen again. But of course, it did. It always happen when he's drunk and he is always sorry. He always gives me money when he apologizes. The truth is, I didn't want to get the police involved. They already took my real father away and even though Robert would never replace him, I didn't want to be alone. He was my only family. And he wasn't always bad. He was a really nice man when my mother was alive, before she got sick.

I decided to check on him, if he wasn't drunk, maybe I could ask him about his day, tell him about mine. I didn't have anyone else to talk to.

I enter the living room and didn't see any trace of alcohol anywhere.

"Julie!" he calls my name, happily, when he sees me.

"Hi, are we winning?" I ask, sitting down next to him.

"Yes, we are! How was your day?" he asks with a smile.

"Good how was yours?"

"It was great, I got a raise! Totally unexpected, they're paying me way too much" he says and we both laugh.

I decide not to push my luck too far and leave him alone.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll order some pizza, what do you think?"

"As long as it has lots of cheese on it?" I tell him with a smile.

"Done!" we smile back at each other until he turns his attention back to the game.

I take my bag and get up from the couch, as I was about to climb the stairs I hear him say "I'll call you when the pizza's here!"

"Okay, enjoy the game!"

I put my bag on my desk, prepare what I needed for tomorrow's classes and went to take a shower.

I ate the pizza with Robert, shared some stories and jokes, said good night and got into bed. I took my notebook and started drawing.

My alarm woke me up. I was shaking and sweaty. I had a nightmare but I couldn't remember what it was about. The notebook was still on my bed, and the lights were still on. I must have fallen asleep while trying to figure out what to draw because the page was still blank.

I get up and take a quick shower. I was heading to the kitchen to bake some pancakes when I smelled something burning. I rush downstairs and see Robert throwing something in the trashcan.

"Hey" he says when he sees me.

"Hi, did you try to cook breakfast?"

He chuckles "I only tried" he says raising his hands in his defense.

I laugh. It was early so I decided I had time to make some pancakes.

"You want me to make pancakes?" I ask.

"Aren't you gonna be late for school?"

"No, I'm early"

So, I baked the pancakes and ate them, sharing a nice talk with my stepfather. He was really nice when he was sober.

I arrived in school early. Nothing unusual happened in class today. I was walking towards my car when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Bonnie waving at me. She was with Jeremy and I saw the new guy, Luka walking away from them. I hesitate before going to her.

"Hi, Bonnie, Jeremy" I say, making a shy gesture with my hand towards the Gilbert boy.

"Hey, Julie, how are you?" she asks.

"I'm great, you?"

She was about to answer when her phone buzzed.

"What is it?" he asks.

"It's Damon" she says, frowning.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you to your business, then"

I was about to walk away when Bonnie stopped me.

"Wait…" she says. I look at her, curious.

 _What could she possibly want from you?_

"Do you want to come with us?"

I raise my eyebrows, clearly surprised.

"Bonnie…" the Gilbert boy starts but the witch cuts him off

"No, you could come with us and figure out why you were taken with Elena, you must have a lot of questions"

It was clear on his face that he thought it was a bad idea.

"I don't think I should get in the way of whatever is going on…"

"She's right, Bonnie, it's too dangerous."

Bonnie frowns at him.

"I should go, but thanks anyway" I say, smiling and waving at them before turning around and getting in my car.

/

"You could be nicer to her!"

"What did I do wrong? I'm trying to protect her!"

"I'm trying to be her friend, here! She doesn't have any! She deserves to know what's going on, she was left alone with Elijah, she's already involved!"

"Maybe it's better that way, she could get hurt!"

Bonnie sighed.

"You're right" she admits before leaving for the Salvatore's.

/

It was night. I had finished my homework, cleaned up the house, cooked dinner and taken a shower. I was about to go into bed when I heard Robert's voice calling you from downstairs. I start climbing down the stairs when I saw Bonnie at the front door. She seemed upset like she had just cried.

"Hey", I breathe out, surprised.

"She says she's a friend of yours?" Robert asks.

"Oh, yes Bonnie and I go to school together."

"You could've told me she was coming over" he says when I noticed the beer in his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry to drop unannounced, I can leave if…."

"No, it's okay" Robert cuts her off before heading back to the living room.

"Come on up" I say to Bonnie.

I close the door behind me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you" she says, noticing I was ready to go to bed.

"It's okay, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"I just… I think I just broke Jeremy's heart…" her voice breaks at the end of the sentence.

She comes to me for a hug and I don't hug her back right away. The only person I ever hugged were my parents. It felt weird. I didn't know what to do but I finally put my hands on her back.

"I'm sorry" I don't know what else to say. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nods yes, wiping away some tears with the back of her hand.

We sit down on my bed.

"I shouldn't have told him yes when he first asked me out…" she starts.

"Why did you?"

Her eyes were focusing on the patterns of my bed sheets.

"I don't know, I thought he was cute." She sniffs.

"Then why did you tell him no tonight?" I asked, confused.

"Because… because he's Elena's brother!"

 _Of course, that would be an issue._

"I'm sorry to bother you with this" she says.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say… But, why aren't you talking to Caroline about this?"

I figured she couldn't talk to Elena about breaking her brother's heart but the blonde would have known what to say to cheer her up.

"I don't know, she spent the day with Tyler, I didn't know what she was doing… Besides, I really want to know you more"

 _Oh…_

I didn't have any friends for a reason. People had problems, and I didn't want to get involved in anyone's life.

"Why?" I can't help but ask.

"Why not?" she answers with a smile.

I'm surprised by her answer but smile back anyway.

I talk a little more, she decides to tell me how her grandmother told her she was a witch, how she learned about vampires, that Stefan was trapped in a cave with Elena's ancestor and doppelgänger…

 _Wait…what?_

"Anyway, it's late, I should go, I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, goodnight Bonnie" I tell her, walking her to the front door.

Once the door is closed I can't help but think about all the things Bonnie just told me. Apparently, Elijah is interested in Elena because of her a psychopath doppelgänger…

I go to bed with all those news in head, I'm pretty sure I will have nightmares again.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Elijah again

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

You can find this as an imagine on my tumblr **alonely-dreamer**

Sorry for the mistakes, I tried not to make any.

Please, let me know what you think :) Enjoy !

2x11

Bonnie is texting me from the Gilbert's house. Elena went on a suicide mission the day before. Damon tried to stop her but it was Elijah who actually saved her. Bonnie told me about the moonstone and the ritual. Elena wants to get Stefan out of the tomb he's stuck in but all they want to do is protect Elena.

I don't quite know why she's telling me all this. I wasn't sure I wanted to get involved. I didn't know any of them. Still, I was worried about Stefan. It was my understanding that he was stuck with Katerina, or Katherine, and that she was a "psycho bitch".

I was at the Grill, drawing, trying to find inspiration. There, I saw professor Saltzman with Elena's aunt, I believe her name was Jenna. I saw Tyler and Caroline leave together and I wondered if they were dating. Then I remember Bonnie telling me that Caroline was a vampire, that's when she used the term "psycho bitch" to describe Katherine.

Professor Saltzman moved to the bar where Damon joined him. Bonnie didn't like Damon, that's all I knew about him.

Bonnie texted me she was going to Luka's apartment. She didn't tell me why but from the way she talks about him I guessed it was because she liked him.

When I left the Grill, Damon was talking to a girl I never saw in town before.

It was almost 8 when I got into my car and back home.

Robert was drunk, yelling at the TV.

"I'm home!" I say, before going to my room. I didn't want to be in his way. I cleaned a little then took a shower. I checked my phone. There was no text from Bonnie. I wondered if I should text her, something I am not used to do. I got into bed with a book but I couldn't focus. I read the same page four times before putting it down. I sighed and took my phone.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" I texted Bonnie.

I took my notebook and stared at it. The page was still blank. Usually I would draw anything, a personality I liked, a dress I saw at the store I would never dare to wear, ever, flowers, animals, even my bedroom… But I couldn't stop thinking about all the things that were going on in this town I didn't know about. And I was afraid because I wanted to know them.

My phone buzzed "YES, SPENT THE NIGHT WITH LUKA. YOU?"

"STUDIED, READ, BORED…" I text her back.

"WANT ME TO COME OVER?"

"NO, IT'S LATE, SEE YOU TOMORROW, I'M GONNA GO TO BED, GOODNIGHT BONNIE"

She texts back a smiley face and I put my phone down on my night table. I turn off the light and stare at the darkness. I think about Elijah... about Caroline, how she became a vampire… I think about Katherine and hope I never have to meet this awful person.

I have a hard time falling asleep and I wake up breathless, sweaty and crying. It must have been one of the worst nightmare I ever had but still I couldn't remember it. It was 6 AM but I didn't want to go back to sleep, too afraid I would have a nightmare again. I go to the bathroom and take a long, cold shower. I go downstairs and start cleaning after my stepfather who was passed out on the couch. I make breakfast and I had just finished cleaning the dishes when Robert entered the kitchen.

"Good morning" I say with a timid smile, barely looking at him. He was as bad hung over as he was drunk.

"Mmh" he groans for only answer.

I decide it's best to stay out of his way and drive my car to the park. Maybe I would draw a tree or something there.

I sit down against a tree and take my phone out. I had a message from Bonnie.

"ELIJAH IS IN TOWN, WENT TO SEE ELENA YERTERDAY, MADE A DEAL WITH HIM"

I'm surprised and worried.

"WHAT DEAL?"

"PROTECTION AGAINST KLAUS, SHE'LL BE SAFE"

So Elijah is not a danger to Elena, then. We got it all wrong.

"THAT'S A RELIEF" I text back

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"THE PARK, WHY?"

She doesn't text me back.

I start to draw the park, the benches, the people… When a shadow comes blocking my light, I look up to find Elijah standing there. I look at him with wild eyes, surprised. I put the notebook down and quickly get up.

"Elijah!" I say, the surprise clear in my voice.

"Hello, Julie" he says, smiling at me, looking me up and down.

"Hi" I smile back.

"How have you been since we last saw each other?"

"Uh, fine… fine, thank you…" I'm surprised he's concerned about my well-being. "How are you?" I quickly ask him.

"I am fine, thank you" he says, "I see you're an artist?" he asks.

I look at him weird and then I see him take my notebook. He looks at my unfinished work for a while.

"You are quite talented" he says, still looking at the drawing.

I blush and clear my throat.

"Thank you…" is all I can say.

Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice calling my name.

"Julie!" I see Bonnie coming towards me, obviously worried, looking at Elijah with wild eyes.

"Oh hello, Miss Bennett" Elijah says but his eyes are still on me.

"Julie, is everything okay?" she asks

"Sure, yes" I quickly reassure her.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Julie" he says, handing me my notebook back.

"You too" I shyly say.

He turns around and walk away without turning back.

"What did he want? Are you sure you're okay?" she asks, putting both her hands on my arms, looking at me like I might be hurt.

"I'm fine, we just talked"

"What did he want?" she insists.

"I don't know… nothing, he just said hello"

She stays quiet for a while. She looks worried but doesn't say anything.

"It's weird to see you with him" she finally says

"I know, I was surprised to see him too." I tell her. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I told you, I want to know you more" she smiles at me. "Wanna go grab something to eat at the Grill?" she asks pointing at the restaurant.

I don't know if I want to. But I realize I'm actually happy she came at the park to see me, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a friend. Besides she could answer some of my questions.

"Sure"

We both order something to drink and she starts talking first.

"So, I have to tell you…"

I look up, curious.

"Luka and his father… they're warlocks" she whispers the end of the sentence.

I'm surprised by her statement. So that's why she's been spending time with him.

"And they work for Elijah"

I look at her with big eyes, "What?"

"Yope" she says, taking a zip of her drink.

I stay quiet, processing. I don't know what to say, I have so many questions I don't know what to ask first.

I stay silent and look down at the table.

"So…" I start saying "What does Elijah wants?"

"He needs Elena alive to attract Klaus into town to kill him"

Klaus… I've heard her mention this name before. He needs Elena to do a ritual of some sorts.

"So, you're actually on the same side?"

"We! We are on the same side" she says, taking my hand.

Why does she want to include me in this?

"I think Elijah likes you…" she says, with a grin.

"Yes, he's nice" I answer, oblivious to what she was saying.

She laughs, "No…" "He likes you" she repeats looking at me with malice.

I frown and my eyes grow bigger once I realize what she means. I start laughing, hard.

"Yeah, right" I manage to say. "How is it going with Jeremy?" I change the subject.

"Better" she says

"Good…"

I don't know what else to say or to talk about. I never had a friendly conversation before so she is the one doing the talking. We talk about Caroline, Matt and Tyler. She tells me about the Salvatores, that Stefan was the good brother and Damon the bad one. She tells me that werewolf exists, which should surprise me but it doesn't.

We spend the day together, getting to know each other, laughing, sharing secrets.

"Well, this was nice" Bonnie says, walking me to my car.

"Yes, I had a great time today" I smile at her.

She hugs me _Okay, what's her deal with hugs?_ , I hug her back.

"See you later, Bonnie"

She waves at me before walking away to her car.

When I get home, it's about 9 PM and Robert is yelling at the TV. I was about to climb the stairs when I hear him call me.

"Where were you?" he asks, obviously angry and drunk.

"I was at the Grill with Bonnie"

"I don't care with who you spent your time!" he says, taking a step towards me, pointing a finger at me.

"I thought you were gonna make dinner and I had to eat shit from the fridge!"

I say nothing, thinking it's best not to answer him.

He takes another steps towards me and push me against the wall, I hit my head, hard.

"Next time, tell me when you leave me to starve here alone!" his finger was inches from my face.

I nod, scared before he turns around and go back to the living room.

My eyes start to fill with tears while I climb the stairs and quickly close the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Caroline

Hi, hello, bonjour :) :)

You can find this as an imagine on my tumblr here **alonely-dreamer**

Please, let me know what you think :) Enjoy !

2x14

Robert was gone for the week. It was a work thing he didn't really explain but I didn't mind. Bonnie was supposed to come over for the night but she called and canceled.

Apparently, Caroline had been abducted by werewolves and got hurt in the process. Stefan and Damon rescued her but she was still shaken up. She and Elena were going to spend the night at the blonde's.

I didn't really understand what was going on or why the werewolves took Caroline but I didn't ask, figuring it was none of my business.

I had trouble falling asleep once again, I was scared of the nightmares.

I woke up early. Actually, a nightmare woke me up. I got out of my bed quickly. I didn't know what to do. After I got out of the shower I decided not to cook breakfast because i wasn't feeling like eating anything.

I could remember the nightmare this time. I was back at the old dirty house where I first learned about the existence of vampires. I was alone in the house but I couldn't get out. Every time I tried to leave I was entering the same room again. Then Trevor and Rose joined me followed by Elijah. Rose was screaming, in pain and Trevor's head was falling on the ground. That's when I woke up.

Rose… Bonnie told me she was dead because of a werewolf bite.

My ringtone pulled me away from my thoughts. I looked at my phone and saw Bonnie's name. I took a deep breath and shook my head before answering.

"Hello?" I tried to keep my voice steady.

"Julie, hi! I didn't wake you, did I?"

It was around 9 AM.

"No, not at all, what's up?"

"I'm so sorry I canceled last night but Caroline needed me…"

"Don't apologize I completely understand! How is she?"

"Caroline? She's good! She says hi!"

I figure out, she is still at the blonde's place.

"Elena's leaving with Stefan for the week-end and Caroline and I were planning on having lunch at the Grill, we wondered if you wanted to come with us… You know… To make it up for last night?"

I didn't know what to answer, her request surprised me.

"Hey Julie!" I hear Caroline's voice on the phone.

"Hello Caroline, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, look, we're having lunch at the Grill at noon, be there, we're not asking! Bye"

I don't have time to reply because she hangs up on me.

She sounded friendly and joyful.

I sigh. It's not like I had a choice anyway. It would be rude not to show up. Besides, I was curious to know why they wanted me there.

I arrived early at the Grill but they did too because they were already there.

"Julie!" I hear Bonnie calling my name.

"Hi!" Caroline says with a bright smile on her face. She seemed okay, she didn't seem hurt at all.

"Hello" I say, timidly.

"I have so many questions for you" the blonde tells me.

"You do?" I don't believe her, she was going to be disappointed if she was expecting some great stories about my life.

We sat down at a table and ordered lunch.

"I don't know what to tell you, Caroline…"

"Tell me about you!"

I stare at her.

"Uh…Well… I'm Julie Jonhson" i wasn't sure they knew my last name. "I'm in last year of high school…."

"What do you like?" Caroline cuts me off.

"What do I like? Well…"

"She likes to draw" Bonnie answers for me.

"Really?" Caroline sounds interested. "What do you draw?"

"Pretty much anything…" I answer. "But, I had some inspiration problem recently…" I say, taking a bite of my meal.

"Really? Do you know why?" Bonnie asks

"I haven't been sleeping much… And I just discovered about… the supernatural…My head's a mess right now…"

"You're having nightmares?" Bonnie asks, a worried look on her face.

I nod.

"Don't worry, it gets better" Caroline says. I wasn't sure she meant that.

We keep talking. I learn that Caroline was dating Matt but we also talk about what was going on in this town. I hear about Tyler being a werewolf and that Luka's dad had helped them escape the werewolves last night.

"So, tell me about this big witchy plan you've been cooking up?" Caroline asks Bonnie.

I frown. _A witchy plan?_

"We still don't know the extend on what Elijah's up to"

"No we don't" the blonde nods.

"So, I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows"

I raised my eyebrows while Caroline looked skeptical.

"And, he's not gonna tell you anything" she says.

"I didn't say he was gonna have a choice" Bonnie replies with a smile.

Caroline looked up to wave at Matt who seemed pretty angry.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asks her friend.

"I don't know, I thought that we…" she sighs, "I don't know".

We keep talking about random things, getting to know Caroline a little better. She was exactly like I assumed she would be. Optimistic, joyful, funny. Once we had finished lunch Caroline went to talk to Matt.

I stayed with Bonnie until Caroline came back. She seemed upset.

"Everything alright?" I ask her.

"It's just… Tyler…" she says, throwing her hands in the air.

I don't insist.

"So, Julie! Tell me, got any boyfriend wrapped up around your finger?"

I laugh, "Uh, no"

"Oh…" Caroline says, obviously disappointed, "not even a crush?"

I laugh again "Sorry, no"

Bonnie went to buy coffee for Luka when she came back I decided it was time for me to go.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you to your business then"

"What? No stay!" Bonnie says, grabbing my arm.

"Did you need me to help?" I say, surprised.

"Don't you wanna know what's going on?" the witch asks me.

"Well… I just don't want to get in your way…" I say, looking up at Caroline who looked hesitant.

"You won't be, besides we could use some extra help"

I stare at her before nodding "okay, sure…"

I watch Bonnie walking her way to Luka with the coffee. I see Jeremy coming my way, he looks at me strange, surprised to see me there. I smile at him shyly.

"Hey, how is it going?" he asks Caroline.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Bonnie called, I wanted to help" he answers the blonde's question. "How is it going?"

"She's selling it and he's buying it"

Jeremy was obviously jealous and Caroline was obviously just realizing that the little Gilbert boy had a crush on her friend, which surprised me.

 _Were you the only one who knew about it?_

I see Luka struggling to stay on his feet and I follow Caroline and Jeremy who were helping him out of the Grill, to Caroline's house.

Bonnie had put something in Luka's coffee which made him pass out.

We waited for the night to do the spell. We were in Caroline's living room. Luka was laying on the floor.

"Okay, we only have an hour or two before my mom gets home" the vampire said carrying lots of candles. "And these were all I could find"

"How does this work?" Jeremy asks. I had to admit that I was curious too.

"I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions, it's like hypnosis" the witch answers

"You're sure you're strong enough for this?" I hear Jeremy say. Now I start to worry. Could Bonnie get hurt doing this?

"That's what the candles are for, I'll draw power from the flames"

That does not reassure me.

"I'll get the matches" Caroline says.

"I got it" Bonnie says before I see the candles light up.

"Wow" I say.

Bonnie laughs.

"I'm never gonna get used to that" Jeremy says.

"Oh come on, that's pretty hot and you know it" Caroline laughs.

"I need a bowl of water" Bonnie says to Jeremy and he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Okay, what was that? It's hot?" Bonnie says to Caroline after Jeremy had left the room.

"He is so crushing on you!"

i smile at the blonde statement.

"So?"

"So? You'd rather be with warlock traitor over here?"

"I'm not into Luka. It's just…you know, he understood me and he was new and different"

"And you've known Jeremy since forever and you only see him one way, as Elena's brother."

Bonnie nods before looking at me. I smile at her thinking back to the conversation we had in my bedroom the other night.

"And you're a witch and I'm a vampire. You know it's not like we're in any position to…"

"To be picky." Bonnie cuts her off.

"No." Caroline laughs "To judge."

Jeremy comes back and Bonnie takes the bowl from him. I see Luka moves a little.

"He's waking up" I warn Bonnie.

I watch Bonnie put her fingers in the water before putting her hands on each sides of Luka's head. The flames on the candles grow bigger and Luka starts panting.

"You're not… hurting him are you?" I ask.

"No, it won't hurt him, he won't even remember it after I'm done."

I watch carefully moving my eyes from Bonnie to Luka but nothing happens. We all stay quiet for a while before Caroline finally speaks up.

"How long is this gonna take?"

"I don't know, he's fighting me" Bonnie answers.

"Please stop" I hear Luka say "Please..."

Finally, something happens.

"Yeah. Alright" Bonnie says. "Why are you working with Elijah?" she asks first.

I thrill at the mention of the vampire's name but nobody seems to notice it.

"Klaus." We both want him dead"

Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie seemed surprised by his answer. But that doesn't stop her.

"You wanna kill Klaus too. Why?"

"Because he has her and we have to get her away from him."

I see Bonnie shake her head, confused.

"Who are you talking about?"

"My sister."

"His sister?" Jeremy says, surprised.

"Why does he have her?" Bonnie continues.

"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelgänger. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries."

I'm horrified by his answer. It was my understanding that Klaus wasn't a nice person and I couldn't but imagine what he's done to all those witches who couldn't figure out a way to give him what he wanted.

"What has Elijah promised you?" Bonnie asks and I was getting more and more curious.

"If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us"

"And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an Original vampire?"

Now, I was getting worried. Did they want to kill Elijah? I knew Klaus was more dangerous than him but if they were able to kill Klaus, they could do the same with Elijah. Should I even be worry for him? Wasn't he on our side?

Luka starts fighting back.

"He'll kill me if I tell you, don't make me" he says, scared.

"It's okay Bonnie, we can find another way" Jeremy says and I agreed with him.

"No" is all Bonnie says "How will you kill Klaus?"

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It's are only chance."

I frown.

"After the sacrifice?" I ask.

"What do you mean, "after?" Bonnie wants to know more.

"After…"

"But Elena will be dead." Bonnie says

"Yes, Elena has to die" are Luka's last words.

"No" I hear Jeremy say.

Now I was scared. Elijah wanted to sacrifice Elena. We were wrong all along.

But I felt something else too. Was it disappointment? That's what happens when you don't socialize with people, you don't have that kind of feelings because people can't disappoint you when you don't expect anything from them… _Wait… Since when were you expecting something from Elijah?_ Having friends and getting involve in other people's life and problems were going to have an impact on my life. Not long ago my biggest worry was high school, today I was dealing with 1000 years old vampires and sacrifices. I wasn't sure I wanted to be a part of it. Who would?

I wasn't too involved. I could just walk away and tell them I didn't want to have anything to do with their problems.

But I didn't want to walk away. It felt wrong. I felt the need to help them. Maybe it was stupid but I was there. I had met Elijah, heard about Klaus… I was already involved.

Caroline said she was going to drive Luka back home. I went to the bathroom, still scared. I stared at myself in the mirror for a while. I sigh and step out of the room.

"You think I'm hot?" I hear Jeremy ask Bonnie.

My eyes grow bigger when I approach and see them kiss. I decide not to interrupt them.

After a while I hear Bonnie call my name.

"I'm here"

"Hey" Jeremy waves at me before stepping out of the house.

I walk Bonnie to her car before getting into mine. I don't leave right away. I stare at nothing for a few minutes. Thinking about my day. Thinking back to the other day, when I saw Elijah again. I wasn't scared that day. Now, I wasn't sure I wanted to see him ever again…

I take a deep breath, turn the key and drive back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

You can find this as an imagine on my tumblr here **alonely-dreamer**

I just finished this and I think it's my favorite so far :)

Please, remember that I am French and that there might be some mistakes.

Please, leave a comment, let me know what you think, it makes me very happy to read the reviews Enjoy !

2x15

I was one of the best students Professor Saltzman had. He knew I loved history and when he learnt that I knew about pretty much everything he asked me to help him do some research about the town. We knew that Jenna was supposed to meet Elijah at the former Fell's property and I followed my professor there. I was anxious about meeting him again. Professors Saltzman asked me to call him Alaric.

I get out of the car and I walked toward the red-headed woman and the thousand years old vampire. Elijah was staring at me, smiling, he obviously didn't expect to see me here. I smile at him politely. The way he looks at me makes me blush and I look away. Jenna seems surprised by both mine and Alaric's presence.

"Uh, Elijah this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman"

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah through the property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know, being a history buff and all..."

Jenna looks at me curiously.

"Oh and, uh, Julie is my most brilliant student, she's helping me with some research"

"Really?" Elijah says, his eyes piercing mine. I blush even more and stare at the ground.

"Where to next ? Alaric's asks.

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say the descendants of the skates are the true keepers of American history" he says, still looking at me. It seems like he can't keep his eyes off of me. Jenna says she needs to go get something from her car. Alaric watches her walk away.

"Alaric Saltzman" says Elijah finally moving his eyes from me to my history professor.

"You're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect."

"Yeah, so is Jenna" Alaric says, probably threatened by the vampire.

"You don't have to be jealous" he says, moving his eyes back at me. This time I lock my eyes with his. "I rarely pursue younger woman" he finishes, smiling at Alaric.

An awkward silence follows.

"It's a joke, Ric. Lighten up" he says, looking at me one more time before walking away.

"You're funny" is Alaric's only answer.

Once Elijah's far enough, Alaric asks me "what was that about ?

I look up at him, confused."What?"

He sees my confusion and say "be careful, okay. Stay away from him"

I give him a weird look but nod anyway. I know he's right. Elijah was dangerous. I should stay away from him.

Later in the day Alaric drops me off to the Mystic Grill where he was supposed to meet Damon and I was supposed to meet Bonnie. I sat down at a table and talk about last night.

"Last night was pretty intense" I say.

"Yeah..." she was obviously thinking about something.

"What's wrong ?" I ask her.

"You mean, aside from Elena being sacrificed ?"

I don't answer that. I felt stupid. But she takes my hand and smiles.

Jeremy interrupts us. He smiles politely at me for a split second before sitting down next to me, facing Bonnie.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he says.

"Thinking about last night" she answers.

"Yeah, yeah, uh, me too."

They weren't talking about the same thing. He was thinking about the kiss, she wasn't.

"You know, it was a tough spell. I could feel it draining me" she says. I take her hand for support and give Jeremy a sympathetic look when I see his smile drop from his face.

"I need practice" she says.

Jeremy ask her to come over to his house tonight "to practice", she says yes. I'm amused by her obliviousness.

"Ah, incoming" Jeremy sighs.

Bonnie and I look up to see an angry Luka walking his way to our table.

"Wanna tell me what the hell happened yesterday?"

Bonnie fakes it "Sorry?"

"Don't play dumb. You were all here and..."

Jeremy cuts him off. "And..."

"And that's all I remember" he was getting angrier."One minute I'm playing pool and the next, I'm waking up in a bathroom stall!"

"Sorry, Luka, but everything seemed normal yesterday. I mean. I brought you a coffee and we played pool."

"See... I think you're lying"

Suddenly Jeremy jumps off of his sit and pushes Luka away. "And I think you need to back off!" Luka looks at all of us before turning around, leaving the Grill. Jeremy excuses himself and says he'd be right back.

I see Jenna entered the Grill, followed by Elijah. They walk their way to Alaric, Damon and the woman he was with and I was relieved he didn't see me. I point him to Bonnie and tell her about what happened this morning.

"I told you he likes you" I shake my head no, I couldn't believe it. And the idea actually scared me. I look up to see him looking at me, I hoped he didn't hear what Bonnie said with his "vampire hearing"

I clear my throat. I see Alaric get up of his sit and I try to change the subject."You know tonight's a date right ?"

She looks at me with wild eyes, like I'm crazy."What?"

"Jeremy didn't invite you over to practice magic. It's a date!" I assure her.

"No!..."she says very loudly. "You think?" she asks, now getting anxious.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure..." "He's still Elena's brother" I decide to remind her.

"I know" she sighs. "What do you think Elena would think about it ?"

"How would I know? I don't know her at all" I answer.

"Right..." we smile at one another. "I have to go grocery shopping before my stepfather comes home from his business trip tonight"

"I'll tell you about the date"

"Please do !" I laugh.

I can feel Elijah's eyes on me and I see him looking at me when I turn my head out of paranoia. Damon sees the exchange and frowns.

 _Who were you and how did you know Elijah?_

I had filled the shelves and the fridge with groceries. I had cleaned up the entire house, changed the bed sheets and do the laundry. I was getting out of the shower when I received a text from Bonnie.

"YOU WERE RIGHT, ITS A DATE"

I smile.

"TOLD YOU"

I had definitely taken some confidence. I had made good friends with Bonnie and Caroline and Jeremy wasn't surprised to see me around anymore. I sat in the couch and decided to watch a movie. About an hour later I hear my phone ring. I don't recognize the number but pick up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Julie, it's Jeremy!" he sounded terrible.

"What's wrong?" I quickly ask, worried.

"Luka's dad just attacked us. He took Bonnie's magic! Can you come over? We're at my house."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

 _Taken Bonnie's magic ? Was that even possible ?_

"I'll be right here, but Jeremy..." I pause "I don't know where you live..."

He gives me his address and I jump in my car. I knock hard on the front door until it opens and I see Jeremy. He invites me in and I see Bonnie crying on the couch.

"Oh my God, Bonnie, I'm so sorry!" I do something I wouldn't have done a week before and hug her. She cries in my shoulder.

"My magic... It's gone..."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

You can find this as an imagine on my tumblr here **alonely-dreamer**

Please, don't hesitate to comment, I would love to know what you think, enjoy !

2x16

It was around midnight when I came back home. My stepfather's car was there which meant Robert was back. I step inside "I'm home!"

"Hey" I hear Robert's voice coming from the kitchen.

"How long have you been back?"

"About 20 minutes, I'm gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted"

"Okay goodnight" I tell him before climbing the stairs. He doesn't answer. I was a little tired but I still couldn't find sleep. I was staring at the darkness, every time I closed my eyes, I'd see Elijah's and that scared me.

It was a school day. I was woken up by my alarm. I didn't have any nightmares but I still had a bad feeling. I was worried about Bonnie. She was still really upset when I left her with Jeremy and I hadn't heard from her since then. I hoped to see her at school. I made breakfast and made sure that Robert was awake before I left the house.

At the school I tried to look for Bonnie. I found her at her locker with Jeremy.

"Bonnie, hey!"

"Julie..." she says, she looked tired.

Jeremy smiles at me.

"How are you?" I ask her.

"I'm okay..." we were interrupted by Stefan.

"Hi..." He looks surprised to see me. "Bonnie, we need to talk..." se says. My presence obviously bothered him.

"It's okay, she knows everything" Bonnie tells him.

"If you don't want me to hear it, I..." Bonnie cuts me off "No it's okay, I'm just gonna have to repeat it to you later, stay" she smiles at me.

"It's Katherine... She's out..." he says.

I'm shocked and scared.

 _The "psycho bitch" is free?_

"She's out of the tomb?" Bonnie says, who was feeling the same way I did.

"We're dealing with it" Stefan tries to reassure her "Just be careful, she's getting too good at impersonating Elena"

"With Katherine still around we gotta find a way to get your powers back" Jeremy says.

Bonnie stays silent.

"Listen, I want the Martins on our side. I want for us to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture"

 _Wait, what ?_

"What do you mean "Elijah's out of the picture?"" I ask, confused.

Stefan and Bonnie stare at me.

"Oh, right" she says. She looked like she got caught telling a lie "Elijah's dead" she finally says.

"But Elijah can't die" I remind her.

"We figured out a way to kill him without... Killing him" Stefan says.

Now I was just more confused than before.

"There's this... Weapon" Jeremy starts to say "it's a dagger, it can kill him but if we remove the dagger..."

"It will bring him back" Bonnie finishes his sentence.

I didn't know what to say so I said nothing.

"Anyway" Bonnie says "The Martins hate us, they won't help us"

"It's either win of them over or somebody's going to end up dead." Stefan says, trying to convince Bonnie.

What he says gives me the chill.

"You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?"

"I'll try" says Bonnie who really didn't believe it would work.

"Thanks. Keep me posted" He nods me goodbye and walk away.

"I got to get to class" I say, leaving Bonnie and Jeremy together.

I enter professor Salztman classroom when I see Elena talking to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I apologized.

"Julie!" says Alaric

"Sorry, I just... I have those files you asked me for... for the research..." I say, showing the documents in my hands.

"Uh, sure thanks! You can just, put them on the desk"

I do so. Elena looks at me with a funny look.

"Hi" she says

"Hi" I smile at her, waving my hand.

"You look familiar..."

"Uh, yes I was with you when... Rose and Trevor..."

Her eyes grow big like she'd just seen a ghost."Oh my God!" She screams. "Oh my God, you're... I forgot you there, didn't I?"

 _Was she just realizing that?_

"You kind of... Did..."

"Oh my God" she looked awful. "I am so, terribly sorry!"

"It's okay, I got over it" I joke.

She looks at me, hurt.

"I'm joking" I tell her with a smile.

She smiles back "I feel so awful!" she says

"Don't, I'm fine, don't worry" I try to reassure her.

She nods "okay" she sighs a little relieved."Well it's nice seeing you again, Julie"

"You too Elena..."

"Elena..." Alaric says and she turns to look at him.

"She knows about everything" She takes a deep breath "Right, okay."

"She's been hanging out with Bonnie and Caroline"

"You have?" She looked surprised. "I'm so sorry you got caught into this"

"It's okay, don't feel bad, you've got enough on you plate" I tell her.

"I have to get to class" I wave them goodbye and get to class in time.

I didn't listen to anything the English professor said. I can't stop thinking about Elijah being dead. I felt bad. How could they do that? I felt terrible about it. But I also knew that Elijah was a threat to Elena. He wanted to sacrifice her, after all. I was conflicted. I couldn't shake the feeling that it was wrong to keep Elijah "dead" or whatever. I spent the rest of the day thinking about it. I was confused. I couldn't tell the right from the wrong or vice-versa anymore. So I didn't answer any of Bonnie's texts or calls all day.

I made dinner and ate it with Robert but I didn't share any words with my stepfather. He wasn't drunk but it looks like he didn't have a good day at work. I got into my room and read a book in my bed. I received a new text from Bonnie.

"TOLD ELENA ABOUT JEREMY, SHE'S WAS GREAT ABOUT IT"

"THAT'S GOOD" I text her back for the first time that day.

"YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! she texts back.

I laugh, put down my phone and continue to read. About half an hour later my phone rang again. It was Bonnie calling."Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, you okay?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

She stays silent for a few seconds. "...Luka's dead..." She says

"What?"

"Jonas's dead too... And...I got my powers back..."

"Oh..." I didn't know what to say, these were terrible news but Bonnie getting her powers back was a relief.

"I gotta go... See you tomorrow?"

"Goodnight Bonnie" I say and hang up.

I sigh. My life had become a terrible mess. I couldn't fall asleep, I was still trying to figure out what to do about Elijah. I was knew in all this. Stefan and the others probably knew better... Besides... Elena would be safer that way...I turn off the lights and try to chase all those thoughts away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

You can find this as an imagine on my tumblr **alonely-dreamer**

Please, let me know what you think, enjoy :)

2x18

Katherine woke up in Alaric's apartment and Klaus woke up in Alaric's body. Klaus made her tell him everything she knew so nobody would notice Alaric wasn't Alaric anymore.

"Okay, pop quiz, the dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" Klaus asks while getting dressed.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the house"

"Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. That guy is a buzz kill." He sighs"Anything else I need to know?"

"Uh, Damon mentioned a human that he thought had something to do with Elijah..."

"What human?"

"I don't know... I never met her... I don't even know here name, I'm not sure Damon does either..."

"Elijah is not the type to get attached to humans... Tell me something I need to know..."

"Don't forget you're in the outs with your girlfriend Jenna."

"Right, Elena's aunt. For, uh, all the lies about Isobel."

/

Bonnie took me to the Salvatore's house, who was about to become Elena's. I didn't know why she needed me there, Elena was just signing papers. Besides I felt weird knowing Elijah's dead body was just a floor below me. Once it was done she had to invite Stefan and Damon back in. When he saw me, he made a weird face."And who are you? And what's your deal with Elijah?"

I frown. "Excuse me?"

"I saw you two share a look at the Grill. What's up with that?"

I'm speechless. Bonnie comes at my rescue."Nothing is up, Damon. Julie was taken with Elena, that's how she met Elijah"

Damon looked at me like he didn't believe her. He shrugged and moved pass me without another word. Elena argues she has to go to school with Stefan and Damon. They're afraid Klaus would try something so Stefan decides to go with you.  
During lunch at school, Elena talks about how Alaric was acting weird in class. She sits down next to Bonnie when Jeremy steps out of the lunch room."What's going on?" She asks

"Jeremy didn't like the idea of dressing up for tonight" I answer for Bonnie and we all laugh."Where's Caroline?" I ask.

But the girls, who were about to answer, were interrupted by some girl I didn't know.

"Hey, Elena, there you are. Okay. This is gonna sound freaky but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight."

Elena looks at Bonnie, surprised.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend" the witch answers for her friend.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus."

All three of us stop smiling and fear takes over us.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asks the girl to repeat.

"His name's Klaus? I know the name is stupid but I swear he's hot!"

"Where is he? He is here?" Bonnie asks.

The girl looks around "I don't know"

"She's been compelled" Bonnie figures out.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?"

After school we rush to the Salvatore's house. I didn't want to come along but Bonnie insisted. Elena tells Stefan and Damon what happened at school. "So we go to the dance and find him" Damon says.

"Really?" says Stefan, skeptical. "How are we gonna do that? We don't even know what he looks like"

"Something tells me is not gonna be 16 and pimply."

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school."

Damon sighs then his eyes laid on me. "What are you doing here?" He asks, bothered.

I open my mouth to reply but Bonnie speaks for me. "She was with us when it happened, I asked her to come"

I hear someone knock at the front door and I see Alaric coming in. "Sorry I'm late"

"Hey I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight" is the first thing Damon says to him.

 _Rude._

"Klaus made his first move"

Alaric doesn't say anything.

"Okay, we find him and then what? Hmm? What's our plan of attack?"

"Me" Bonnie says and I look up at her, confused. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him"

I'm taken aback by her statement. She was talking about killing somebody like it was nothing. Sure, Klaus was "the enemy" and the bad guy but... I was still confused about the whole situation. I started to miss my old life when I was alone and the only assassin I knew was cancer.

Alaric laughs "That's not gonna be that easy I mean, he's the biggest, baddest vampire around.

"Alaric has a point" Damon says "What if he..." He doesn't finish his sentence and run towards Bonnie with his vampire speed. Suddenly he's at the other side of the room.

"Well I was impressed." Stefan says followed

"Yeah! That was badass" I say and Bonnie laughs with me.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can."

I take a deep breath. While they were talking about what to do about tonight I went towards Alaric. "Hey, did you read any of the research I left for you the other day?" He looks down at me like it's the first time he sees me.

"Well?" I wait for an answer.

"The research?" he asks.

"Yeah, you know, the one we talked about after we met with Elijah on the Fell's property?"

He frowns when I mention the dead vampire's name.

"Hey, uh...you know what... Uh..."

"Julie..." I remind him my name.

"Right, Julie, I didn't get the chance to read it but I will." I look at him, something was off with him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" he says, sharp.

I step back a little, surprised by his tone.

"Hey, by the way, how did you know... Elijah?"

I raise my eyebrows. "You know, I got kidnapped, he brought me home?" I remind him. "You sure you okay?"

"He brought you home, right... What did you talk about on your way home?"

I frown. Something was really weird."Professor Saltzman, every historical subject that I had discussed with Elijah is in the research that I left you the other day, you asked me for it"

He says nothing for a few seconds. Than he says "right, of course, I just wanted to hear it from you... Your relationship with Elijah."

"My... Relationship?" I shake my head, confused. "I don't have any... You told me to stay away and I did... Did Bonnie... Say anything?"

"Anything about...?"

"Bonnie has this crazy idea that Elijah likes me!" I sigh. "Which is ridiculous, I only talked to him, like, twice, I have no relationship with him what so ever"

He stays silence for a while, looking right at me.

"Okay." He says before walking his way to the others. I watch him walk away from me, I had a weird feeling.

Bonnie was still trying to convince me to go to the dance.

"Look, the fact that Klaus will be there doesn't encourage me to dress up and go, it's just convincing me that it will be no fun at all!"

"Please, we might need you! Besides, it could be fun!"

"Dances are not fun" I tell her for the thousand times. "Besides I'm not particularly eager to get killed by a psychotic Original vampire" she sighs.

"I'll be more reassured if you were there..."

I chuckle "Why? Because I'm a powerful witch of some kind?"

"No" she laughs. "The more we are the stronger!"

 _B.S_

I sigh."Please!" she begs me again.

"Fine!" I say. I was gonna regret it, I knew it.

"Awesome! I'll see you there"

"Hey, wow, no! I have nothing to wear!"

"I can help with that" Elena says from behind me.

I arrived at the dance with Elena and Stefan. We were just getting in when Dana got up on stage and said "We have a special shout out tonight. This is for Elena. From Klaus."

Zero. That was zero second of fun before the nightmare began.

"That was a lame cheap shot. He's trying to bate us." Damon says

"I know everyone here" Elena tells him.

"Maybe he's not here. He just wants us to believe that he is" Stefan says.

 _Sure, that made perfect sense..._

"It's a party people. Blend. Let him come to us"

Bonnie looks up at him and say "Good idea" But Jeremy disagrees, he doesn't want to to dance.

Damon walks to Alaric and Elena forces Stefan to go dancing. I was standing there alone, as I knew I would be.

 _Bonnie, you liar..._

I see Alaric standing alone, I made my way to him. "Not a fan of dances either?" I ask him.

He looks at me and I think he doesn't recognize me, like he had forgotten who I was. He sees me frown and quickly say

"What are you doing here if you don't like dances?"

"Bonnie begged me to come..." I say, looking around, seeing Stefan dancing with Caroline. Once I turn again I can't find Alaric. He was behaving really weird today.

Bonnie joined me. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Had to step out"

Elena came towards me, looking angry. "Can I talk to you?" she asks Bonnie, taking her away, leaving me alone. The only familiar face I could see was Caroline's. I step outside trying to find Bonnie. I couldn't see her anywhere and I was getting cold so I decided to go back inside. There, I met Damon. I call his name.

"Hey, you, what's your name?"

"Julie" I sigh.

"Yeah, I don't really care, have you seen Elena?"

"No, I'm looking for her too"

"Come with me" he says and I follow him. We finally find Bonnie and Elena, they looked scared and they were out of breath.

"What's happened?" Damon asks.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body!" Elena says.

"What?" Is all I can manage to say.

"He's possessing it or something." Bonnie explains.

"Go find Stefan, now!" Damon orders Elena."You, go with her" he tells me. I look at Bonnie who nods and I run behind Elena, we enter the dance again. "Do you see him anywhere?" she asks me.

"No"

Then I see Caroline who asks us what's going on. She doesn't know where Stefan is so we quickly move on.

I finally find Stefan, actually, Stefan finds us and we follow him to get to Bonnie and Damon.

"There you are" Damon says.

"Damon, where's Bonnie?" Elena asks.

Now I'm getting suspicious. "She's doing what she has to do"

"What?" Both I and Elena say on the same time.

"Where is she Damon?" The brothers argue until finally I decide to go look for her myself. Elena follows me and Stefan follows us.

We finally find her. The room she was in was a total mess and everything was exploding. We tried to break open the door, to stop her.

"What's going on?" I yell.

"If she keeps doing this, she'll die!" Elena says.

"Bonnie" I scream her name.

Finally everything stopped. The doors opened and Elena and I threw ourselves at Bonnie's body. She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing. Elena kept yelling Bonnie's name but the witch didn't move.

"Bonnie" I whisper, tears falling down my cheeks. I couldn't hear anything anymore. All I could think about was the first friend, the only friend I had, was dead. And I was feeling things. Things I swore to myself I would never feel again. Pain, grief, anger. I shut my eyes and wipe up the tears. I take a deep breath and leave the room. I hear Elena call after me but I don't answer, I don't even turn around. I get in my car and drive back home. I go straight under the shower and I stayed there for about an hour. When I get out I fall on my bed and fall asleep, feeling absolutely empty.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

As you know, this story is originally an imagine, I've been changing the second person narrative to a first person narrative, so if you see any problem and mistakes, I'm sorry I missed it.

Please, let me know what you think :)

Enjoy :)

I woke up feeling terrible. I stayed in bed for a while, thinking about Bonnie. I'd been struggling with everything lately but this time I knew what I had to do. I wasn't confused anymore. I got out of bed, took a shower and left for Elena's house without even eating breakfast.

I pulled over in front of the house and that's when I saw him at the front door. I got out of my car and rushed over the entry.

"Elijah?" The vampire turns around, surprised to see me. He looks terrible. His suit looked like it had been set on fire and he was covered in dirt.

"What are you doing here Julie?" Elena ask in a whisper.

I frown. She signs to make very little noise, I figure it's because nor Stefan nor Damon knew what she had done.

"I've been struggling about the fact that Elijah was laying dead in your basement for a while but now that Bonnie is dead, and I am pretty sure that if you hadn't killed Elijah that wouldn't have happened, I came to take the dagger out but, it looks like you beat me to it." I say looking at her. I wasn't angry.I was just determined. I see the dagger in Elijah's hand.

"Are you okay?" I look up at him with a worried look "You look awful... What did you do to him?" The last question was meant for Elena, though I was pretty sure she wasn't the one who had tried to set him on fire.

"Not here." Elena says before stepping out. She closes the door without making any noise.

"Can you drive us?" She asks me. I nod yes.

I looked up at Elijah who was looking at me. I give a look that showed him I was worried and sorry. We all get in my car, Elijah in the passenger seat. I start the car and start driving away.

Elena gives blood bags to Elijah who was still looking at me. I try not to blush but fail. Elijah starts drinking the blood and when I pull over 10 minutes later he looked a little better.

"You look better." I tell him after stopping the car.

He looks at me for a moment before turning towards Elena. "Where did you get the dagger?" he asks.

"I'll tell you everything, but we have to work together, Elijah, I need your word" At this point I didn't really cared what would happen.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed"

"No demands" she says. "I'm offering you my help, and in return I want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus and I need you." Elena's phone starts buzzing. She picks up, I figure it's Stefan. "Yes, I'm fine"

Elijah has turn his attention back to me.

"I'm really sorry" I apologize.

"What are you sorry about?" he asks "Were you part of the plan to kill me?" I shake my head no but I was feeling ashamed I didn't help him earlier.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry about" he says.

I look up at him but his attention was back on Elena. "No, Stefan. Elijah and I need some time alone. And Julie is with me." - "Elijah is a noble man, Stefan" she says, looking at the Original vampire but he was looking at me once again. I was looking at Elena and I was pretty sure I was blushing again. "I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger I have proven myself. Make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch"

Elijah takes Elena's phone from her.

"He's here" Elena says.

"Klaus is here? Is he the one who killed you witch friend?" He asks looking at me.

I opened my mouth to answer when Elena spoke up.

"Bonnie's alive" she says.

"What?!" I say very loudly, shocked.

"We had to convince Klaus that she was dead." I don't say a thing, trying to let go of the anger that was taking over me. I take a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"He's taken over Alaric's body." She continues like my feelings don't matter.

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks."

"Well, what are his other tricks?" Elena asks next. "What is he gonna do next? You're the only one who knows him."

"Yes, I do" he says, staring at nothing. He sighs "I need a change of clothing" he states.

"My stepfather has some fancy suits you can borrow" I say.

"If it isn't too much trouble." I don't answer, feeling numb. Bonnie was alive. This was such a relief. I start the car and drive away.

The three of us sat down in my living room after Elijah had changed his clothes. The suit wasn't fitting perfectly but it would do fine.

"You have a lovely home" Elijah says, looking around. My home was much like the Gilbert's. It was a bit, too big for just my stepfather and I but I wasn't complaining.

"Thank you" I answer timidly.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us?"

"No, I'm sorry" Elena says.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died"

"She was" I say.

"Klaus took her" Elena completes my answer. That was news to me.

"We think that she might be dead" Elijah grins "I doubt that. Not Klaus's style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand, you say that you want Klaus dead but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay... There was a time, I would've done anything for Klaus. Klaus is my brother"

I was shocked. As was Elena.

"What?"

"Klaus is my brother"

"Yes I heard I'm... Processing" she says.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times but I believe the term you're searching for is OMG"

This makes me laugh. Yes, that was definitely the term.

Elijah moves his head to look at me, hearing me laugh. "There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asks. Elijah turns his attention back to the Gilbert girl.

"My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe, our mother bore seven children." I listen to him closely.

"So your parents were human?" Elena asks

"Our whole family was. Our origins as vampires is a very long story. Just know, we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family and from us, all vampire were created."

Elena is confused and so am I "Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?"

"I need some air, I'm still feeling a tad... Dead. Come."

I appreciate his sense of humor and smile at his comment. I follow him outside.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from" I say.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the Earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain balance."

"So if the sun can't kill an Original... Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and the Moon curse"

"Right. The Curse of the Sun and the Moon."

I stop and Elijah notices it, stopping to look at me.

"It's fake." I say.

Elijah raises an eyebrow.

"Just the name of the curse sounds... Ridiculous... It's a fake, isn't it?" I ask him.

He grins "Alaric was right. You are one brilliant young woman."

I shrug and smile "I try"

"It does sound a bit... Biblical doesn't it?"

"But why?" Elena asks.

"The easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long-lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout for it."

"That's really smart" I say, I didn't realize I was saying it out loud.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and the Moon Curse dating back over a thousand years."

"But if there is no curse..." Elena starts to say but he cuts her off.

"There is a curse. Just not that one. The real one is much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."

"What are you talking about" Elena was getting impatient.

"Klaus has been trying to break it the last thousand years and you are his only hope."

"Well... What is this curse?" She finally asks.

Elijah gets annoyed "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it please." He hands her phone back to her. It was Stefan. Something bad had happened.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her."

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement."

"She's my family, Elijah, I have to! I'll be back" he stares at her "you have my word"

"That does mean anything to me until you live up to it" She thanks him and goes away.

"Looks like it's just you and I now" he smiles down at me.

"She'll be back" I assure him.

"We'll see..." "It seems you have find a friend in Elena after all..."

I look away and sigh. "Not really... Bonnie kept involving me and I had to meet Elena at some point. They're best friends..." I take a deep breath. Bonnie was alive and no one told me. If I had feelings, I would be angry right now. I would be feeling left out. I wondered where she was and if she was safe.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, looking at the sky.

I sigh. "Bonnie..."

"I see..." He sits down on a bench near the water. I'm hesitant at first but I finally decide to go sit next to him.

"Did it hurt?" I ask.

"Excuse me?" He doesn't understand the question.

"The dagger... Dying... Did it hurt?" He looks at me, curious. Then he looks up at the sky.

 _What was so interesting about today's sky?_

"Yes" I stay silent for a while.

"Can you feel anything? When you're... Dead" I shake my head and feel really stupid at this moment.

"No. It only hurts when I get stabbed and when I come back." He says

I sigh. "I'm sorry..." I say

"I told you, you had nothing to be sorry about."

I sigh. "When I heard you were dead I didn't know what to think. My life is so confusing since the day I met you, I can't figure out what's right and what's wrong." I don't know why I'm telling him all this. I feel his eyes on me. We both stay quiet for a while before he breaks the silence.

"Where are you parents?" The question surprises me.

"My parents? Why?"

"It's pure curiosity. You are very interesting for a human, no offense"

I laugh and shake my head. "Are you kidding? You're over a thousand years old! Compare to you I'm nothing, my life is not interesting at all, I'm afraid I'll just bore you"

"I doubt that is true." He says. I lock my eyes with his for I don't know how long before I start staring down at my feet again.

"My mother died 2 years ago. Cancer" I say. He stays silent for a minute. "And your father?" I look up at him.

"My father is in jail" I say. This surprises him.

"What did he do to end up there, may I ask"

I look up at him again before deciding that the grass was more interesting than his eyes,

"My stepfather's a business man. He married my mother when I was 13"

He doesn't push, doesn't ask again. "Is Elena gonna die?" I ask him.

"Probably, yes." "Does that bother you?"

I frown.

 _Of course it does!_

"Doesn't it bother you?" I ask him. He looks at me with wild eyes, dazzled.

"You are not afraid of me..." That's more of a statement than a question.

"Should I be?" He shakes his head no.

"You said you came to resurrect me. What were you expecting me to do?"

I frown.

"I wasn't expecting anything. I told you I have been confused for a while. I considered pulling the dagger out everyday since I had learned of your condition but I don't think I would've been able to snick in a house where two vampires with super hearing lived without being discovered. Bonnie was dead and I didn't think she was coming back. It wasn't fair for you to stay dead. It was rather selfish really, you never did me any wrong but Damon would have been really pissed at me... Elena wants your help. If she didn't need it you'd still be dead. I don't want anything from you, I just wanted you to live..."

He's astonished by my statement.

 _You just wanted to help him out of the goodness of you heart._

"You are a very interesting person Miss Johnson" he says before standing up. "Let's go back inside shall we?"

It was getting dark when Elena joined us back at our home. "Tell me" is the first thing she says, "what is Klaus's curse" She looked angry and impatient.

"Please" he ask her to seat with a movement of hand.

"You know my family was quite close. But Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a different bloodline. Of course when my father discovered this he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family."

My eyes grew bigger, _that was a horror story!_

"Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day"

That's when I understand "Klaus biological' father was a werewolf..." I say

"Indeed..."

"What does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?" Elena asks.

"He's both. A hybrid will be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

I was astounded by this statement.

"That's the curse Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would side his own bloodline. He'd build his own race, endangering not just vampires but everyone."

"But you helped him"

"I helped him because I loved him. That's change now. He must die"

I look up at him with sad eyes.

"We have the dagger now, we can stop him.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. The dagger does not work."

"What are you saying, that Klaus can't be killed?"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species. At the hands of the servants of the nature themselves."

"A witch. If they can channel that much power." Elena sighs. "But it would kill them"

"The curse must be broken during the full moon when Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus."

"Bonnie can channel that much power" Elena informs Elijah.

"Then I must tell you something. I know a way you can survive the ritual."

"You found a way?"

"Yes, Elena, I did. Unfortunately, Katerina took matter into her own hands but you know that already..."

"You cared about her, didn't you?" I say, standing up. He turns towards me and his eyes fall into mine.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told", he keeps silent, looking down at me, locking his eyes with mine but then he looks away, "it's one I won't make again" and then he leaves my house followed by Elena.

She texts me an hour later, telling me that she and Elijah had renewed their deal. Bonnie and she would be safe. I only reply to tell Bonnie I'm glad she's alive. Today had been interesting and very intense. Bonnie wasn't dead, Elijah was back, I know the truth about the curse and a very good plan had been set in motion to kill Klaus without killing Elena and Bonnie. This day was ending better than the last.


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting Klaus

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

You can find this as an imagine on my tumblr **alonely-dreamer**

Sorry for the mistakes !

Two more of these and then we start Season 3 !

Please, let me know what you think, it's important to me :) Enjoy !

2x20

I couldn't stop thinking about Elijah. I didn't know why, I didn't even want to. But the way he looked at me yesterday, I couldn't shake the feeling.

I joined Elena at the boarding house. I knew Elijah would be there.

When I entered the room he looked up at me for a few seconds but gives his attention back to the book he had opened. Elijah explained the ritual to everyone that was there, Damon, Stefan, Elena and I. It required the moonstone, a witch, a vampire, a werewolf and the doppelgänger. He explains he has a potion that will allow Elena to come back to life after the ritual.

"So, that's your plan? A magical potion with no expiration date? You wanna come back to life, what about John's ring?" I hear Damon express his disagreement.

"Those rings only work on humans. A doppelgänger is a supernatural occurrence. Odds are the ring won't work." Elijah says.

"I'd take those odds over your elixir."

I didn't know why Damon had so little faith in Elijah.

"What if it doesn't work, Elena?"

"Then, I guess I'll just be dead" she tells Damon who weren't happy at all and left the house followed by Stefan.

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this." Elena says to Elijah.

"Why are you?" he asks her, curious.

She looks at him like it was obvious. And to my opinion, it was.

"I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's gonna hurt people. It's that simple."

"You know, there is a possibility this elixir won't work." Elijah tells her. "I don't want to mislead you"

Then we hear Jenna scream.

Alaric was standing there and Jenna was threatening him with a crossbow.

"He wants me to deliver a message" Alaric says. "The sacrifice happens tonight"

I see Elena straitening up. I put a friendly hand on her shoulder and she smiles back at me.

I was all in the living room, asking Alaric a bunch of questions.

"So, you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asks first.

"No. It's like I blacked out, and woke up three days later. Katherine was there."

"She's under compulsion." Stefan informs him. Damon snuck her some vervain but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can"

"Where is Damon?" Elena wondered.

Jenna answers "I saw him go upstairs" and I see Elena leaving towards the stairs.

She shouldn't have done that, Damon feeds her his blood and then fights with Stefan. It was a pretty bad fight, Damon stabbed Stefan in the stomach and was in a lot of pain.

Elijah leaves the house, saying he would be back at nightfall. Before he leaves he says something to Damon. "She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire…it's a very long time." I saw him leave after that, he didn't even look at you. I was annoyed that it actually bothered me.

"Are you okay?" I ask Elena.

She shakes her head no. I leave her with Stefan, exiting the room with Jenna and Alaric. I see them kiss, which makes me smile, I was happy for them. I decide to go home.

I took my stuffs and stepped outside. I was about to open my car door when I had the most painful headache and passed out.

I woke up on an unfamiliar couch in an apartment I didn't know. My head hurt. I stood up when I saw Elena.

"Elena?"

"Try again" she says.

"… Katherine"

She sighs "In the flesh"

"Where I am, what am I doing here?" I ask.

"Klaus likes having toys to play with…" she says and my heart skips a beat.

"…What?" I say in a whisper.

"He just left you here and asked me to babysit, don't try to run, you can't" she says before turning her back to me.

I stay on the couch and bring my knees to my body. The last time I've been that terrified was when my mother told me that her cancer was going to kill her, that she had no chance to heal. I pushed those memories away.

"What does he want from me?"

"How should I know?"

I decide not to bother the "psycho bitch" more and stay silent staring at the carpet.

I heard a phone buzzed. Katherine read the text and sighed.

"Alright, time to go to bed." She says.

"What?"

"Go to the bedroom and don't go out until I or Klaus tell you to, clear?" she says grabbing my arm so hard it hurt.

She throws me in the bedroom and then looks at me deep in the eyes "Don't make any noise, no matter what you hear"

I was lucky, the bathroom was attached to the bedroom.

I sit on the bed, take out my notebook from my bag and start drawing.

An hour or so passed when I hear a voice I didn't recognize. I stop breathing when the door opens.

"Hello, love" the stranger says.

"Uh… hello…" I answer.

 _Would that be Klaus?_

"Do you know who I am?"

"…Klaus?" I guessed.

"That's correct" he says, smiling mischievously.

We look at each other, him, like I was a joke, I, like he was about to kill me.

He starts walking around the room. "Do you know why you're here?"

I shake my head no.

He chuckles. "You see, it looks like my brother had taken an interest in you." I raise an eyebrow, stare at him and then, I start laughing. I laugh, hard.

I don't know why, maybe it was my nerves finally giving up on me.

"I'm sorry" I hardly manage to say, still laughing.

Klaus was dumbfounded. My laugh was filling the room.

"You're not laughing at me, are you, love?" he says, amused.

I shake my head no, trying to calm down but I couldn't help it, I was laughing.

"I'm sorry, I haven't laughed in a while" I take deep breaths and, between two laughs, say "Do you know how I met your brother?"

He looks down at me, surprised "I hadn't had the pleasure to hear the story"

I was still laughing a little. "I just wanted to do something nice. I was kidnapped with Elena, because of Elena. I just wanted to give her phone back. She didn't even know my name. Two vampires were planning on delivering us to Elijah. That's how I met him… I just wanted to do something nice" I shrug, still laughing.

I wiped out the tears that were filling my eyes and focused back on your notebook. He looks down at I drawing and looked impressed.

"You are quite talented" he says. I smile, thinking back to what Elijah told me in the park.

I look up at him "Thank you" I smile.

"You are not afraid of me" he says.

I look deep in his eyes for a while, just looking, maybe searching for something, I didn't know what. "Maybe I'm not… Maybe I'm terrified, I couldn't tell you anymore".

He looks at me with a funny look but then turn his head towards the door.

"Don't make a sound, love" he says before stepping out and closing the door.

I couldn't hear anything. About 10 minutes later the door opened on Klaus and I could see Damon lying on the floor.

I look up at the hybrid. "Is he dead?" I ask, more curious than worried.

He grins and then shrugs "Almost"

I frown, _what did he mean by that?_

"So, you are telling me you are not, in anyway, valuable to my brother?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you" I say with a nice smile.

"You are surprising for a human"

My eyes fell on his face. "So I've been told" I keep smiling and I focus back on my art. He watches me for a moment, drawing before he speaks up again.

"Well, I have a ritual to perform, some people to kill, you are not to…"

"I am not to live this room or to make any noise" I lift my head "I know" I give him a sincere smile. He was going to die tonight or it would be me. Both scenarios made me sad. I were sympathizing with a sociopath.

He raises an eyebrow, grins then chuckles before leaving the apartment.

I see Katherine in the corner of the door "What's wrong with you?" before slamming the door of the room I was stuck in. That was an excellent question.


	11. Chapter 11:Goodbye

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

You can find this as an imagine on my tumblr **alonely-dreamer**

I'm actually not too satisfied with this chapter so please, let me know what you think.

This chapter ends the second season of the show and I can't wait to include the other Originals into this story ! Enjoy !

2x21/22

I had been stuck in this room for a while now. If I wasn't worried about the others I probably would be starving. It was passed midnight, I wondered how everything was going.

The door opened and I see Katherine entering. "You can get out of the room now, but you still can't leave" she sighs. She doesn't even look at me. I figure it's better this way. I make my way to the kitchen, to look for something to eat.

"Do you think they're gonna fail?" the vampire suddenly asks me.

I look up at her. "I hope not" I say.

She sighs loudly "Your hopes are no good to me…or them."

I sat on the couch, giving up the idea of eating anything.

"What should we do?" Katherine says, I'm not sure she's speaking to me. She turns on the radio and starts dancing. She takes a bottle of alcohol and starts jumping around. I just sit there, listening to the music, wishing for the best.

/

Several dead bodies were on the ground. The fires lit up the night. The sound of thunder joined the screams and the cries. Elijah had his hand in his brother's chest. "In the name of our family, Niklaus."

"I didn't bury them at sea" the hybrid quickly says to his brother.

Elijah was about to rip his brother's heart out of his chest but stopped. "What?"

"Their bodies are safe." Klaus reassure his brother. "If you kill me, you'll never find them"

Elijah hesitates. He doesn't know if he should trust those words.

"Besides, I have your little human under my surveillance. Imagine what will happen to her if I never go back?"

Elijah frowns. He doesn't understand who his brother is talking about. "She is quite lovely, your little artist." Elijah's eyes grow bigger with realization. He looks at Stefan and Bonnie "I'm sorry" is all he says before vanishing with the new hybrid. If he was lying about his siblings, he knew his brother well enough to know he wasn't lying about Julie.

/

I fell asleep on the couch. Katherine was destroying the apartment and the sounds of her destruction woke me up.

"I'm still stuck here! He's still alive!" she screams, throwing a chair against the wall, making me jump.

I look at her with a sorry look. I sigh. I had no idea who had survived last night and more importantly, who hadn't.

I watch Katherine falling on the floor, panting.

I decide to make breakfast. That I didn't know how long we were gonna be stuck here and that, maybe, with a little luck, the "psycho bitch" liked pancakes.

I was in luck. She devoured my pancakes like it was the best thing she'd ever eaten, but I figured she just hadn't eaten in days.

"You're lucky you're a good cook" she says "I was planning on eating you as my breakfast"

I look up at her to see if she was kidding but judging by her tone and by the fact that she wasn't even looking at me, she was probably serious.

I spent a couple of days with her. She liked to talk a lot about herself, but I didn't mind. I had to admit that she had lived a very eventful life. I drew her at her request and liked every piece I had made of her. She tells me ridiculous stories that makes me laugh so much I almost fell from the couch several time.

Finally the front door opens. I expect to see Klaus but it's actually Stefan who shows up.

"Stefan?"

Katherine doesn't let any of us say anything. "Two days I've been waiting, I'm supposed to be free of Klaus's compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead."

"We ran into complications."

"Complications?"

"Doesn't really matter" he tells her "I just need to see him, do you have any idea where he might be?"

He was expecting an answer but not to be pushed against a wall. I jump out of the couch when I see both Klaus and Elijah enter the apartment.

Katherine pulled Stefan by his jacket "Look who decided to come for a visit"

Elijah was looking me up and down, checking for any injuries before his eyes fell into mine.

We both stay silent.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus says to Stefan.

"I need your help, for my brother"

That's right. Katherine had told me that Damon had been bitten by Tyler and that he was going to die.

"Whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait. You see I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

Elijah's eyes move from me to Stefan as Klaus left the room. "You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here" he says. "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

I jump, seeing Klaus suddenly standing behind Elijah.

"And so I shall" he says, daggering his brother once again.

I scream "No!" I was about to go to him but Katherine stopped me. I look at Elijah's unconscious and once again grey body and tears were filling up my eyes.

"Katherine" Klaus says. "Be a dear and compel this lovely young woman to forget she just saw that"

"No!" I start to cry. I was trying to get to Elijah but Katherine was too strong.

"Please" I tell her "don't!"

"It's for the best, trust me"

She does as Klaus tells her to do "You didn't see Elijah today, Klaus came home and he told you that you were free to go, now, go home"

I closed my front door behind me. Robert was at work. I look in the mirror before I step in the shower and I looked like I had been crying, which was weird. I take my phone and call Bonnie. She tells me about everything that happened. I learn that Jenna had died, that Caroline's mother and Matt knew about vampires. Today, Jeremy got shot by Sheriff Forbes but Bonnie brought him back with her magic. I couldn't believe in all the things I had missed. But what astonishes me the most is that she doesn't even ask about me. I had been gone for 3 days, I had missed Jenna's funeral and nobody thought about asking where I was. I was starting to feel something and it wasn't good. I clean up the house with loud music to forget about all that had happened. I wanted to forget about it all. No more Elijah, no more Klaus. I wasn't getting involved anymore. I wanted to go back to my old life. I wanted to be alone, I wanted the feelings to go away. I was starting to care and that was just the best way to get hurt.

I hear knocking. I sigh and wonder who might be knocking at my door at this time. When I open the door I'm surprised to see Katherine standing there.

"Hey" she says

I frown. "Katherine"

 _What did she want ?_

I wasn't gonna be able to go back to my old life if every psycho vampire in town decided to come knocking at my door.

"Damon is gonna be okay" she quickly says.

"Good for him" I reply.

She raises an eyebrow. "I got something for you" she says raising her hand. She was handing me a very beautiful bracelet. "It has vervain in it" she says "you can't be compelled if you're wearing that so never take it off, okay?" She puts the bracelet in my hand and then she disappears.

 _That was weird…_

What's gotten into her?

I close the door and sigh. I look at the bracelet for a while then I put it around my wrist. I decide to follow her advice and to "never take it off".


	12. Chapter 12: Happy birthday Elena

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Please, let me know what you think :) enjoy !

3x01

Staying away was easier said than done. Bonnie was persistent. She kept texting and calling and I was too nice not to answer. I didn't like to be rude. I only saw Caroline at school but she treated me like a friend. Elena was having a hard time accepting Stefan's disappearance. But I felt better knowing that the worst vampire in town was now Damon. Alaric was crashing at the Gilbert's house. I was still helping him with his research. The city had hired me to take care of the archives at the library, feeding my passion for history. I didn't want to go to college. Not yet anyway.

Bonnie was leaving for the summer and she stalked me the entire week before her departure. Caroline and Elena had been acting weird. It all became clear on that Friday night, when Bonnie brought me to the Salvatore's and I almost had a heart attack when everybody screamed "Surprise!" at my face.

It was a total surprise indeed. Nobody had ever thrown a party for me. It was a "Happy Birthday-Congratulations" party. I had graduated first of my class and when Bonnie said that I should celebrate, I told her no. Obviously, she didn't listen.

They were all there. Alaric, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie and even Matt (who was trying very hard to avoid the blonde vampire) and Damon. I had a lot of fun that night. And that's when I knew that it was too late. I was one of them. I cared about each of them and each of them cared about me.

When they learned that I had been taken by Klaus they got worried. They said they thought I tried to stay away because was scared and they apologized they hadn't come for me. I told them it was okay, that Klaus didn't harm me, that they had more important things to do that night anyway.

Elena spent the summer trying to find Stefan. Caroline and Tyler were inseparable. Bonnie called me every day and I saw Matt and Jeremy everyday at the Grill.

Robert was never home anymore. He had met someone, I didn't even know her name, but he spent all his time at her place. I think it's because, now that I had turned 18, I had inherited everything my mother ever owned, including her great fortune. I didn't really care about the money. But I was glad I had it, at least I didn't have to worry about that.

Sometimes I thought about Elijah, where he could be, what he could be doing. But when that happened, I tried to think about something else.

Today I was shopping with Caroline, helping her preparing Elena's birthday party. Caroline was on the phone with her when I saw Tyler coming towards us. The three of us decided to go to the Grill and we sat at a table outside the restaurant.

"Something is up with your mother…" she tells Tyler.

"Like what?"

"She just kept eyeing me yesterday…"

We were interrupted by Jeremy "Hey guys"

"Did Matt make you switch sections?" she asks him.

He answers with a nod.

She sighs "He thinks we're dating"

"So is my mother" Tyler says.

"So is everybody else in this town" I laugh.

Caroline looks at me with big eyes "What?"

"We're together all the time!" Tyler says

"That's crazy" she laughs, awkwardly.

"Right?" I hear Tyler say.

I watch the both of them staring at each other.

 _Right…_

Jeremy has the same reaction and smiles before walking away from our table.

The three of us drive to the Salvatore's house with lots of boxes filled with supplies for tonight's party.

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan".

 **A lead on Stefan** is the only thing Elena talked about every time I saw her.

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him"

"Tyler!"

The werewolf shrugs "What? He's into you…isn't he?"

I see Caroline and him share a look.

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was to save Damon's life, I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him."

"Yeah but you kissed him, it probably screwed with his head"

I raise an eyebrow.

Caroline shrieks "Tyler!" then sighs "I'm sorry" she apologizes to Elena.

"Don't worry about it" Elena shrugs "look, yes I kissed him but it was a goodbye kiss, I thought he was gonna die…" She sighs "I missed a call from Bonnie" and then leaves the room.

"Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!

I find this funny.

"Sorry" Tyler apologizes "I got to run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie"

Caroline is surprised "Wait, you're bringing a date? Slut Sophie?" she laughs obviously jealous.

"Hey, it's been kind of slow in that department" Tyler says in his defense. "And, I am horny all the time now…'"

I wasn't sure I wanted to hear this.

Caroline chuckles "Tell me about it, sometimes it feels like I'm gonna explode"

 _Yeah, you definitely didn't want to hear that…_

/

The house was filled with people. Some I recognized from school, others I didn't. Elena wasn't going to be happy to see all those people.

Caroline comes find me, she doesn't seem happy, I figure it's about Tyler.

"He kissed her on the cheek and didn't even look at me! He hates me!" I was wrong, this time it was about Matt.

"He doesn't hate you…" I sigh for the thousand times this summer.

She changes the subject."You see anyone you might be interested in?" she asks me with malice.

I frown and tell her a cold "No"

"You didn't even look at any of them!"

I sigh.

"Come on, let's go find your first, pure perfect love tonight!"

I laugh at her, looking around to see drunk people "I'm 100% sure I'm not going to meet him here…" I say and I get interrupted by some guy screaming to his friend who was taking his shirt off. "At least I hope I'm not…"

I was just adapting to having friends, I was pretty sure I couldn't deal with a boyfriend.

"What's your deal with Tyler?" I ask her. It was my turn to change the subject.

She raises her eyebrows "What?"

"What don't you tell him you like him?"

She fakes it "I don't!"

"Sure you do! And I know he does too, go for it!" I tell her.

She looks at me like she doesn't recognize me, it wasn't like me to give advice like that. But she does as I tell her and leaves me to go find him.

Now I was standing in the middle of strangers dancing around so I decided to get out of here. I see Damon climbing the stairs, he didn't look happy.

"Damon!" I call his name.

He turns around "What do you want?"

I frown "Are you okay?"

"What do you care?!" he spats at me.

I decide not to push it and to go home. There weren't any chance of me having fun there.

/

I was going to open my front door when I felt a pair of eyes watching my back. I smile. I don't have to turn around to know who it is. She's been doing this all summer.

"Katherine"

"Julie" she says.

You open the front door "You wanna come on in?"

She doesn't answer and just step inside my home.

"What can I do for you Katherine?"

"Can't I just stop bye and say hello to a friend?"

I smile, raise my eyebrows showing her you didn't believe her.

She sighs "I found Klaus" she says.

I frown, I didn't want to know that. I say nothing.

"Did you hear me?"

"I did" is the only thing I say.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

I sigh. I stay silent for a minute "Was Elijah with him…" I finally say, kicking myself for asking that.

I see guilt on Katherine's face for a split second. "No" she says, breaking eye contact with me.

I frown. "Are you…lying to me?"

"Elijah was not with Stefan and Klaus" she says again, this time looking at me in the eyes.

I shake my head. Why did I even care? I sigh.

"I'm sorry…" she says.

I look up at her.

 _Katherine Pierce, sorry?_

I smile at her. "Are you staying for the night?"

"You didn't tell anyone I've been in town, did you?"

"I promised you I wouldn't"

She nods "Good. I can't stay but thanks anyway" She pulls me in a hug and then leaves.

Katherine was, no offense to Bonnie, my best friend. As terrifying as it sounds I told her things I never told the witch. I told her about my father, about how I tried not to have feelings and she told me about herself. I saw good in her even though she never did anything to prove it. I should be on my guard with her but she never asks me for anything. She just wanted someone to talk to and that's why she came to me the first night. I wondered where she was going and when I would see her again.

I sigh. I take my phone and text Elena "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" before going to bed.


	13. Chapter 13: Almost meeting Rebekah

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Thank you for your reviews, please, don't hesitate to leave a comment.

Sorry for the mistakes :( I try not to make any but it's not easy :(

Enjoy ! :) let me know what you think !

3x02/03/04/05

Caroline wasn't answering her phone. Tyler was worried and Elena was too busy climbing mountain in Tennessee to help figure it out.

Apparently, Tyler's mother had given Caroline to her father. Now we had to figure out how to get her back.

Katherine called to tell me she had told Damon Klaus was in Chicago with Stefan. It was clear now why Elena went on a road trip with Damon.

Tyler and I went to talk to Sheriff Forbes about Caroline's situation. I followed her into a cold basement under the police station where we found her ex-husband. She pointed a gun at him. She wasn't happy at all.

"Hello Bill"

"Let me do this, Liz. Not because she's a monster but because we love her."

"Tyler, Julie" she calls our names.

We both went to open the door but Bill tried to stop us. That's when the sheriff shot at the door, making both of us jump. Bill stepped back and we were able to get Caroline out of there. We brought her back home and I stayed around for a while.

"He hates me" she starts to cry into Tyler's arm. "My dad hates me…"

I take her hand and give her a sad look. My phone starts to buzz, it's Katherine calling. I excuse myself and get out of the house.

"Katherine"

"Hey, I'm in Chicago"

"What? You can't stay there, if Klaus sees you, he'll kill you!"

"Relax! I'm handling it, I know what I'm doing!"

I sigh. "Be careful, okay?"

"I always am, I gotta go, I just wanted to keep you posted" she hangs up.

I sigh again before getting in your car and drive back home.

The next day, Elena told me all about Chicago. She saw Stefan there and she told me she gave up on bringing him back. He was gone and didn't want to come back. She looked fine but I knew she wasn't. Damon said she was in denial and, of course, Elena denied that. Caroline and I were helping Elena cooking for the founder's party I didn't want to go to.

Finally, Bonnie was back. Her first stop was Jeremy's house, of course. I was happy to see her again. I asked her how her summer was even though I knew all about it already.

We were still cooking when Elena got burned by her necklace.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it" Caroline comments.

"Let me see it" Bonnie tells Elena.

When she tried to take it she gets electrocuted.

"What was that?" I asked, worried.

"I don't know" Bonnie starts "I can look in the books my grandma left me"

"You think it's… magic?" Caroline asks

"What else could it be?"

Caroline, Elena and I left for the founder party and Bonnie went back home to get her book.

We were waiting for her on a bench in the Lockwood property.

"Hey, I got it" she says, sitting down.

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace".

Elena hands her necklace to her.

"It's gonna take a while so tell me if anyone's coming, okay?"

We all nod.

"So, you're not like, switching Salvatores are you?" the blonde asks Elena.

"Caroline" Bonnie starts to reprimand her.

"Stay focus" she tells her. "As your friend, who worries for you, what is the deal with you and Damon?"

Elena shakes her head "There is no deal, he's just been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have"

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon"

Bonnie interrupts them "Hey, guys…"

We look at the necklace floating in the air.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asks.

"I'm not doing anything…it has its own magic" she says, baffled.

We stare at the jewel for a while.

"So… it's a magical necklace?" I ask.

"It must have magical properties…I'll look up in my books to see if I find anything that looks like it"

"But, we still don't know why it burned you" I say.

"I don't think I can figure out what magic affected it if it has its own magic" she sighs.

We all decide to go, there's nothing any of us can do.

Bonnie spends the night with Jeremy, searching for any trace of the necklace in her books.

I'm sitting at home, painting. Caroline is texting me, she's hiding from her dad in Tyler's bedroom. Apparently, Damon's compulsion didn't work on Bill and that worried me. Elena texted me next. Caroline and Damon got in a fight. He tried to kill her father. I was right to worry.

The next morning, Katherine comes knocking at my door.

"You're back!"

"Actually, I just came by to tell you I'm leaving with Damon, I might have found a way to kill Klaus"

"You came back to tell me you're not staying?" I raise my eyebrows, amused.

"Ha ha"

"Be careful and don't kill him"

"You don't want me to kill Klaus?"

"No, Damon" I laugh at her.

"Oh, ok…well I can't promise anything but I'll do my best" she says and then leaves.

If she finds a way to kill Klaus, she finds a way to kill Elijah. I sigh. I had to stop thinking about the Original vampire.

/

i was worried about Katherine, I hadn't heard from her since she left with Damon. I had dinner at the Mystic Grill but it was getting late. I exited the restaurant and was about to get into my car when, in only a few seconds, I was thrown against a wall in a dark alley.

"Hello, love" I see Klaus smiling at me, inches from my face.

"Klaus!" my heart was beating fast.

"Who's she? I thought we were getting my necklace back!" a blonde I didn't recognize asked.

"Rebekah! Meet the lovely Julie. Julie meet my sister, Rebekah" he says still smiling, his right hand still on my left shoulder.

"Nice to meet you" I say, moving away from Klaus. "What do you want?"

He grins. "I did regret letting you go, you know…I should have left town with you, maybe my summer would've been more fun"

I look around. "Elijah's not with you?"

Klaus laughs. "No, dear, my brother's taking a little nap"

I frown. "What?"

"Listen, love, it's really nice to see your pretty face again but I need to know where Elena is and don't try to tell me that she's dead, I know she isn't."

I look at him then you look at her. You take a deep breath "I don't know"

He sighs. "Don't make me compel you, love"

"You can compel me if you want, I don't know" I lie.

His hand pushes me on the wall again, he looks deep in my eyes and ask again.

"I don't know" I lie again.

He frowns. "Are you on vervain, love?"

I shake your head.

"Do you mind if I check?" he says before biting your neck.

I gasp in pain.

He doesn't drink much. He steps back from me.

"Well, my dear, I apologize. It seems like I was wrong"

I put a hand on my bleeding wound. My eyes start watering. I see him biting his wrist "Drink, love, it will heal you"

I grimace shaking my head no but he forces me to drink anyway.

Then his eyes lay on my bracelet. He sighs. "I'm disappointed" and he rips it off me. His hand around my neck he presses me hard against the wall.

"Tell me" he says "don't make me compel you"

"I'm not sure" I manage to say.

He takes his hand off me. "Why do you wanna know?"

He looks at me impatient. "I can't make hybrids and I believe it's because the doppelgänger is still alive"

"You're gonna kill her?" I ask in a whisper.

"Maybe" he says, playful.

I'm having a hard time to breathe. His face is suddenly inches from mine once again and he compels me to tell him where my friends are. "All the seniors are pranking the school tonight, they might be there"

"Thank you love, now forget you ever saw me or my sister tonight"

I found myself standing alone in a dark alley but I had no idea how I got there. There was blood on my neck, my clothes and my hand but I wasn't hurt and I couldn't remember being attacked by a vampire. I noticed I wasn't wearing my bracelet anymore. I looked around and saw it on the floor. I picked it up, rushed into my car and drove back home.

Once I step out of the shower I take my phone and try to call Bonnie. When she didn't pick up I tried everybody else but nobody answered. I call Bonnie again and leave a message "Hey, Bonnie, it's me…Listen, something weird happened to me, I was compelled, I just want to know if you're okay, call me back please?"

I sigh. I was worried but I had no idea what to do. All I could do was hope that everything was okay.


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting Rebekah

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

I'm so happy to finally write Rebekah in the story ! Let me know what you think ! Don't hesitate to leave a comment !

Enjoy ! :) :)

3x06

Klaus was back in town. I figured he was the one who attacked me last night, that he made me tell him where to find my friends.

Bonnie told me everything. Klaus needed Elena's blood to create hybrids. He turned Tyler into one. He made Stefan turn his humanity off. He had a sister named Rebekah and Elena's necklace was actually hers.

It was the first day of school, I was at the library. I worked there all summer and I had left some belongings in what used to be my office.

I received a text from Elena, Klaus was gone but he asked Stefan to "watch over" her. Also, Rebekah was their new classmate.

 _Great._

Klaus brought drama back in town with him.

I was in my car when I received a call from Katherine.

"I'm bored!" I hear her say.

"Hello, Katherine, I'm fine, thank you, how are you?"

"Hello, Julie" she sighs.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to wake up a vampire vampire hunter but he won't drink any blood I'm giving him!'

"I see… That's your plan on killing Klaus?" I ask her.

"Yope, my very much unwakable plan" she sighs.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to help you…"

"It's okay…So Klaus already left town?"

"How'd you hear that?" I get curious.

"Damon"

"Of course" I sigh.

"I gotto go, I have a deadly weapon to bring back to life, busy day."

"Good luck with that, bye Kat'"

"Bye Julie"

I was about to start my car and drive back home when my phone buzzed again. It was Caroline. Damon told her that Tyler was sired to Klaus. I didn't really understand what that meant but apparently it meant that Tyler was working for the Original hybrid. She also invited me to this party they were going to tonight, I told her I would think about it.

I thought about it and there I was, in the woods, surrounded by drunk students.

I see a blonde sitting alone trying to roast marshmallows. I go to her.

"You're Rebeckah?"

She looks up at me "You're Julie" she says.

"So we have met before" you say, sitting down. Maybe she was there when Klaus attacked me, or maybe she was the one who attacked me.

"What do you want?"

I liked her accent "Nothing" I shrug "I saw you sitting here alone, wasting marshmallows…" I take her stick from her and show her how to do it.

"It's good" she tells me, then she stares at me.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asks.

I shrug, "Do I need a reason to be nice to people?"

She keeps staring at me. Obviously she didn't believe me. I sigh.

"Okay…Here's the thing…"

"I knew it…" she says.

"I just want to know if your brother's okay…" I tell her.

She frowns, "Why do you care about Klaus?"

I shake my head "No, not Klaus, Elijah"

She stares at me "What's your deal with my brother?"

"I just… I'm worried, is all"

"He's in his coffin" she tells me, looking into the fire.

I'm shocked by her answer.

"What?"

"Klaus has a coffin for each one of us…He was already daggered when I came back"

I didn't know what to say. I had a knot in my stomach.

"Where is he?"

She turns her head to look at me, surprised.

"Let me save your life and not tell you"

I was about to try and convince her to tell me but we were interrupted by Damon.

"Hello, there" he says, smiling to Rebekah without even acknowledging my presence.

"Having fun?" he asks the Original vampire.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I thought we could talk, we should get to know one another if we're gonna live under the same roof…"

I frown, he's being way too nice.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Yeah, Damon… what are you up to?" I ask him.

He eyes me to shut up.

"I'm just being a good housemate" he shrugs. "What are **you** doing, Julie? I think Bonnie is looking for you."

I know she isn't, Bonnie didn't even come here tonight. I get up.

"I don't know what you want Damon, but leave her alone" I say. She was my only chance to help Elijah.

He's astonished by what I just said "Or, what?"

The blonde was curious onto why I was defending her. "Or I'll kill you myself" she says. The threat didn't even sound like one. "Go away, I want to talk to my new friend alone".

Damon bites his lips, he's obviously furious at me but he walks away anyway.

I sit back next to the blonde vampire.

"Why do you want Elijah back?" she asks, an air of curiosity on her face.

"Why do you vampires always think I need a reason to do the right thing?" I say, irritated.

She looks at me for a moment.

"You're Elena's friend?"

I shrug "I guess, why?"

She sighs "I could use a friend" her eyes stare at the ground.

I smile. "What's your phone number?"

"My what?"

"Your phone number…"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. What's a phone number?"

I look at her funny then I realize. "You said Elijah was already in his coffin when you came back… Came back from…when?"

She understands the question "the 20's" she answers.

"You've been dead for 90 years?" I shout, shocked.

"Don't be so surprised, I'm the lucky one, my brothers have been in their coffin for centuries."

I'm speechless. "How can Klaus do that to you? You're his sister!"

"Klaus is terrified of being alone. He'd rather has us dead beside him than alive at the other side of the planet" she says.

My face shows sadness and she likes my empathy.

"I'm hungry" she says.

Sadness turns into fear and she laughs. "Not for blood, dear"

"Oh" I let out a laugh, relieved. "You wanna go to the Mystic Grill?"

"As long as they have milkshakes. This beverage is almost better than blood" she says.

I laugh and I lead her to my car.

Once we had been served our milkshakes I start talking again.

"You don't know where your siblings are, do you?"

She looks at you. "I do, why?"

I frown. "Then… why don't you remove the daggers?"

She sighs. "So Klaus can dagger us all over again? It's a bad idea."

She's afraid of him.

"How come Elijah is this, nice, honorable man and Klaus is just…"

"A psycho bastard?"

"Broken…I was gonna say Klaus is so broken…"

She looked surprised then smiles at me. "You're so nice and innocent. I see why Elijah would take an interest in you."

"You people have to stop saying that. He has not taken an interest in me. We only talked a few times…"

"A few times is all it takes" she says.

I shake my head. My phone buzzed. It was Elena. I don't pick up.

"It's late, we should go…"

She seemed disappointed. "Come on, I'll drive you back to the Salvatore's. I'm sure Damon misses you very much."

She laughs at my comment. "Sorry, I have somewhere else to be actually"

"Oh, okay. Well…" I take a napkin and write on it "This is my phone number. Text me when you're equipped to live in the 21th century." She smiles at me and take it.

I drive back home and call Elena. She tells me she'll tell me everything tomorrow so I hang up and go to bed.


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting Sheila Bennett

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

I think you're going to hate me !

Sorry for the mistakes !

Please, let me know what you think ! Every comment makes me very happy !

Enjoy ! (tumblr **alonely-dreamer** ;) )

3x07

Elena did as she promised and called me the next morning. She tells me she almost died last night, Vicky set her car on fire. Stefan is still stalking her and she informs me that she's going to the Grill with Alaric and Jeremy. Apparently, her brother has been seeing ghosts since Bonnie brought him back from the dead.

I joined Bonnie and Caroline at the park to get it ready for the night of illuminations.

"So when you did the spell to send Vicky away did you get rid of Anna too?"

Bonnie sneered "I wish! All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicky get a physical foothold here."

I see Damon's car driving towards us.

"Greetings. Blondie, witchy, bitchie" he says the last insult to me.

"Nice to see you too Damon" I sigh.

"Think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicky Donovan."

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asks.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost"

"What?" Bonnie says, confused.

"Why would you think that?" Caroline asks.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest"

The three of us look at him like he's not making any sense.

"Let's just say I'm having déjà-vu."

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline tells Bonnie.

"They can't" she assures her.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." Then he drives away.

"What do you think is happening here?" I ask Bonnie.

"I have no idea, but Damon is probably wrong. We need to go talk to Matt."

When we find Matt he looks tired and swears his sister isn't here anymore.

"Why do you think it's Vicky and not Damon?" Caroline asks.

"Because if any ghost other than Vicky Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really wrong" the witch answers.

Matt decides to leave, tired of it all.

Caroline was bothering Bonnie about Jeremy. They had gotten in a fight because he didn't tell her he was seeing Anna's ghost.

Bonnie's bag falls open and when Bonnie goes to reach her grimoire it opens on its own.

I jump back. "Wow" I say

"Ok, did your grimoire just…"

"I think so" the witch cuts the blonde off.

"Ok, please, tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies"

I smile at the blonde's comment. "I doubt that"

"It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter."

"What's veiled matter?" Caroline asks.

"Ghosts" Bonnie answers.

"So, we can actually do something about this?" I ask.

"Come on, we can do the spell to the old house"

"The old house?" I ask.

"Where I resurrected Jeremy"

we drive there in separate cars.

"So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?" Caroline asks while descending the stairs.

"Yeah, I know it's creepy but we need a private place to do the spell."

"There's no chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?"

"They're not here anymore" Bonnie says "And they made it clear they were never coming back"

I don't say anything when Bonnie performs the spell. I'm not used to see my witch friend do magic, I think I'll never get used to it. I start hearing whispers and I feel a strong wind in the room. Suddenly Bonnie's holding hands with someone I don't know. As soon as she appears the whispers and the wind are gone.

"Is that…"

"Gram" Bonnie says.

I take it it's her grandmother.

She was speechless, she couldn't believe it. Tears start falling down her cheeks. "I can't believe you're here"

"Now, stop crying, we don't have time for tears"

"Nice to see you again Caroline"

"Hi, miss Sheila" Caroline smiles.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Julie, your mother talks about you"

I stop breathing. "My…You know my mother?" I ask her, breathless.

She nods. "She wants you to check the attic, Julie"

"The…attic?"

 _What is she talking about?_

If my mother talked to Sheila, that means she was in the other side and that meant she was a supernatural being.

"My mother was human" I say "I think you're making a mistake"

She doesn't answer. "A fine mess you've made, honey" she tells Bonnie. "The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway."

"I didn't have a choice" she cries "I love him… I couldn't just let him go."

"I understand" Sheila says. "But you cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch over here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When you did that spell to send Vicky Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open. Giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business."

"How do you know this?" Bonnie asks.

"Witches talk. Even on the other side. Who do you think make all the rules?"

Caroline smile at that but I'm too confused and don't really listen to what she is saying.

"What does the witch want?" Bonnie asks.

"That's Original vampire business, not yours."

I frown.

"I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because you upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right"

"How?"

"The witch channels a necklace's power that used to belong to her. I believe it now belongs to your friend Elena."

Caroline decides to call Elena and tell her everything.

"How do you know my mother?" I ask the witch.

"Dear, your mother was a very rare specimen when she was alive. There must be only a handful of people like her walking the Earth now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Search your attic, dear. It'll become clear to you."

I don't understand why she is being so vague.

"Elena said to ask Damon where the necklace was, we need to go to the boarding house"

"Wait" I say "Tell me. Tell me what my mother was"

"I'm sorry dear… I can't. You will only know if you are like her. You can only open it if you are like her."

"Open what? If I'm… like her? There's a chance I might be a… not human?" I shake my head. "No, I…"

"Julie" Caroline puts a friendly hand on my shoulder but I push her away.

"Don't" I say.

I take deep breaths. I close my eyes. I had a headache, I refused to believe any of it.

"You know what? Let's go. I can't do this…" I say and turn around.

I arrive at the house first. We search for the necklace where Damon said it would be but we couldn't find it. Caroline tries to call Damon but she can't reach him. She decides to call Elena instead. She asks for a little bit more time so she can learn from Lexi what she needs to bring Stefan's humanity back.

"You know what…" I say "I can't do this, I'm sorry" and I leave.

They call my name several time but I don't turn around. I go home, straight to my attic.

I turn on the lights and stare at all the boxes I had to go through to find out the truth about who my mother was. About who I might be.

All the boxes I was going through had old clothes, jewels, regular books, toys from when I was little in them. Finally I spotted a huge chest in the back of the room.

"You can only open it if you're like her"

I jump, scared. Bonnie's grandmother is standing behind me.

"I didn't mean to startle you" she says.

I sigh. "The chest? If I can open the chest that means I'm… not human?"

"See the runes marked on the chest?"

I nod.

"They protect it against anything and anyone who is not an…like your mother was"

"Just tell me, tell me what she was!"

"Your mother was the strongest of her own that ever lived. If you inherited her gifts, I have great confidence you will be stronger than her."

I shake my head. I couldn't believe any of that.

"My mother was human. She died from cancer."

"She did not, dear"

I'm taken aback by what she'd just said.

"What?"

That's when Sheila disappears.

"No, no! Come back" I say loudly. "Come back!" now you were screaming.

It was getting hard to breath. Tears were filling my eyes. "Come back" I say in a whisper even I couldn't hear it.

I stared at the chest for a while. I wiped off the tears that were falling down my cheeks and moved towards the chest. I stand there for a while, thinking about what to do.

Finally, I make a move.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Please, let me know what you think :) Don't hesitate to comment :) :) Enjoy !

(Sorry for the mistakes :()

3x08/09/10

I stayed in bed all morning. I didn't sleep at all. I was exhausted. The hours passed but I couldn't stop thinking about what Sheila said. My mother didn't die from cancer, she wasn't human and maybe, I wasn't either. My phone kept buzzing.

"JULIE IT IS REBEKAH I AM TEXTING YOU"

I smile.

"I CAN SEE THAT. WELCOME TO THE 21ST CENTURY"

Bonnie had left me tones of messages. She broke up with Jeremy. Turns out, he kissed his dead ex-girlfriend Anna the day before and she was heart-broken. She didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to know how I was doing.

The truth is, I didn't know how I was doing. I was still in bed when somebody knocked at my front door. I was still wearing yesterday's clothes. I looked terrible.

"Bonnie" I breathe when I open the door.

"Hey, how are you? You didn't answer any of my texts"

"Sorry, I…" I sigh. I just wanted answers but the only way I could have any, was to open the chest in my attic.

"Could you…help me with something?" I ask her.

"Anything, what is it?"

I take her to my attic. "I need you to try and open that chest"

She frowns. "Why?"

"Your grandmother said the only way I could find out about…my mother, was to open the chest. She said I can only open it if I'm like her. I want you to try and open it… please?"

"I can't. I don't know what your mother was but…If she was a witch my grandmother would have told me, I can't open it."

I sigh. "I just want you to try. If you can open it, then… Maybe your grandmother was just confused…"

At first she doesn't say anything. "Okay" she finally says.

She walks towards the chest and put her hands on each sides of it.

"I can't open it" she says.

I close my eyes, disappointed. "Thanks, Bonnie…"

Both our phone buzzed. It was Alaric. He wanted both of us to come to his place. He had taken pictures of the cave beneath the Lockwood property and needed both of us to help him figure out what the Vikings symbols meant.

I learned that the Original family came from Europe and that the Original witch was Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus' mother. She was the one who turned them into vampire and that the vampire vampire hunter Katherine talked to you about was their father, Mikael.

Speaking of Katherine I decide to call her but she doesn't pick up.

"Kat'… I'm worried, call me back, please…"

After Elena tells me she told Rebekah that Klaus had killed their mother I decide to go to the Salvatores and see her. I find her crying on the floor of the living room.

"Hey…"

She sniffs and get up.

"What are you doing?" she asks with a cold tone.

"Elena told me everything…I just…wanted to know if… if you needed anything…"

Suddenly my back is against the wall and her face inches from mine.

"Why do you care?!" she screams at me.

She was still crying. I didn't know what to say, so I hug her instead. "I'm sorry" I whisper.

It takes a while before she hugs me back, crying even more than before.

"Well isn't that cute?" we were interrupted by Stefan.

Rebekah steps away from me "Where have you been?" she asks.

"Long story" he says before disappearing. Judging from what I hear next, a door closing, I guess he went to his room.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I ask my new friend.

She doesn't answer. "I need to be alone"

I nod. "I'll leave, then."

Back home I keep trying to reach Katherine but she doesn't pick up. I start to worry. But I'm so tired that I fall asleep almost as soon as I get into bed.

The next day I'm made aware of the plan to kill Klaus. They managed to lure him into town, telling him his father was dead. Rebekah texts me a picture of her, in her dress for the homecoming dance. I text her back, telling her she looked beautiful and that Matt was going to love it.

I sat on the floor of the attic, in front of the chest, staring at it. I don't know what to do.

Katherine texts you. She was okay. She was taking Elena's place at the homecoming dance to kill Klaus.

Kill Klaus… I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Sure, he was dangerous and the world would probably be a better place without him, but I had a problem with killing anyone in general.

Rebekah was supposed to text me before she left for the homecoming but she didn't. I couldn't look at that chest anymore so I decided to go to the Salvatores and see if everything was okay.

I enter Stefan's room and see Rebekah lying on the floor, daggered.

I rush over her body and take the silver weapon out.

I was waiting for her to come back when my phone started to ring.

"Katherine!"

"Julie, where are you? I'm at your house, you're not there!"

"I'm… At the Salvatore's"

"What are you doing there? You know what, never mind, we failed tonight. Klaus is still alive, we had to save Damon's life, it's a long story, anyway, I'm living town, I just wanted to say goodbye."

The line went dead before I could say anything more.

"What did you do?" I hear Damon's voice behind you.

He startled you "Damon!"

"Elena!" he calls.

"She trusted you! And you literally stabbed her in the back!" I yell at them.

He takes the dagger back from me with his vampire speed and holds me still.

"What's going on?" Elena enters the room.

"She removed the dagger!" Damon said.

I see Elena dagger Rebekah in the heart.

"Why would you do that?" she asks.

"Because it's wrong! She trusted you!"

"We couldn't trust her" Elena said. "We had to do it"

I start to get angry. A feeling I didn't like but decided to embrace at this very moment.

"You're unbelievable Elena!"

Damon turns me around and look at me deep in the eyes.

"Okay, you were never here tonight, go home"

He's trying to compel me. I decide to play along and leave the house.

I had to help Rebekah. And I needed Klaus to do it.

I go home, thinking of a way to find him. I remember Tyler was sired to him. I take my phone and dial his number.

"Tyler, it's Julie. I need to talk to Klaus."

"What?" he says like I'm crazy.

"I have something to tell him that, I'm sure, will interest him"

"What is that?"

"I'm not telling you, and you can't tell Caroline or anyone else. It's for Klaus" I say, so I know he will do as I tell him.

He tells me he will help me find him in the morning.

The next morning I was awaken by somebody knocking hard on my front door.

"Klaus…" I breathe, rubbing my eyes.

He grins "Sorry, love, did I wake you?"

I don't take the time to answer "Elena daggered Rebekah last night, I need your help to get her back"

He frowns, surprised and angry.

"Where is she?"

"The Salvatore's, I took the dagger out but Damon came back before she could wake up and Elena daggered her again" I say.

"Well, thank you, love. I'll make sure Rebekah knows what you did for her."

He turns around but a thought crosses my mind and I stop him.

"Klaus, wait!"

He turns to look at me, curious.

"I…"

"What is it, love?"

I sigh. "I have to show you something"

He raises his eyebrows.

I hesitate for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

"Would you… please come in"

He grins before stepping in, his eyes on me.

I make him follow me into the attic.

"I have this… chest. Have you ever… seen those runes before, by any chance?"

He frowns. I think you see fear on his face for a second.

"Where did you get this?"

"I was told it belonged to my mother… So… have you?"

"I have, a long time ago…"

I'm getting anxious.

"What does it mean?" I ask him.

He looks at me, surprise. "You don't know?"

I shake my head no.

He chuckles.

"Can you… try to open it?"

He furrows his eyebrows. He tries anyway, but fails. "Sorry, love"

I sigh, disappointed.

"What does it mean? The runes, you said you've seen them before?"

He points at the first rune. "This, means water, then you have air, nature and finally, fire"

The four elements.

"What does it mean? I don't understand" I sigh again and shake my head.

"It means, if it did belong to your mother, then your mother was probably an elemental. Which means, you are probably like her."

I furrow my eyebrows "What's an…elemental?"

"Something, or in this case somebody, who has the power to control an element. I believed that all the elementals were dead. Obviously I was wrong." He says, grinning at me.

"No, I'm not… I'm human"

"Can you open it?" he asks

I sigh. "I didn't try"

"What are you waiting for, love?"

I shake my head. "I don't want to open it. I know I'm human, I can't control fire or… or anything."

"Well, how do you know? Have you tried?"

I look up at him. "No"

"Then how can you be sure?"

I stay silent for a while. Looking at him.

"Well, I have a sister to rescue. Tell me if you manage to open it"

I nod but he was already gone.

I was staring at the chest _._

 _An elemental? Controlling the elements?_ All that was ridiculous.

I sigh. I put my hands in each side of the chest, certain that it wouldn't open. But it does.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Please, let me know what you think :)

Enjoy !

3x11

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit, and shit again._ It opened. _Shit._

Inside the chest was a bunch of stuffs. A big book, probably a grimoire, some colored crystals, rocks and other things I had no idea what they were and I couldn't began to describe any of them. When I tried to take a crystal they all started to shine and I backed away. I decided to take the grimoire instead but it was written in a weird language I couldn't read so I decided to look at the drawings instead. Drawings of flames made me guessed one passage was about fire, drawings of leaves about nature and so on. One drawing made my eyes grow big. I believed it was a mermaid.

 _Did mermaid exists too?_

I spent the entire day in the attic. At some point I closed the grimoire and looked in the chest again. I saw a letter with my name on it. I recognized my mother's writing. I took it and looked at it for a while before opening it.

I sigh.

 _My dear, sweet Julie,_

 _I am sorry you had to find out this way. If you ever come to read this letter, it means that I am no longer with you and I am so sorry you have to go through this alone._

 _I always knew what I was. I inherited the gifts from both my mother and my father. Your grandmother was a half-breed, you see, half mermaid, half witch. I inherited the gift of water and nature from her. Your grandfather gave me the gifts of fire and air. I made them so proud. I was the first and only elemental with the gifts of the four elements, and I know you are even more special than I ever was._

 _I tried to shield you from the supernatural world. But while I was too busy protecting you from the truth, I was blinded by your father and didn't see who he really was. I can't find the words to tell you how sorry I am for what happened that night but I want you to know that he paid for it. The truth is, your father is no longer among the living and even though he had no idea what I was and what you are, he was still, as you know, a danger to you._

 _The grimoire that you can find in this chest will tell you everything you need to know about our kind. Do not try to look for people like you, it is too dangerous. Trust no one with this secret. You are stronger than you imagine and too powerful for your own safety. Hide from vampires and only trust witches that rightfully serve nature. The crystals contain great powers, they will help you understand who you are._

 _You can do this, Julie. I believe in you. If you ever have a child, do not make the same mistakes I did. I regret lying to you. There is so much you don't know._

 _But you have to trust that I will always be with you._

 _All my love, Mum._

Tears fell my cheeks while I was reading my mother's words.

So it was all true. My mother was an elemental and so was I.

/

I woke up in the attic. I had fallen asleep on the floor and felt terrible. I put everything back in the chest and went to take a shower.

I was sitting down on my bed, staring at nothing. I take out my phone and read all the messages I had received and missed yesterday.

Jeremy almost died because of Klaus, Alaric got run over by a car and was already out of the hospital. Stefan had taken the coffins with the Originals in it and Rebekah was back with Klaus but still dead.

I felt stupid. I don't know why I thought for even a second that he would remove the dagger. He had all his siblings daggered, why would Rebekah be any different?

Then I think, if Stefan has the coffins, he has Elijah. I dial his number.

"What do you want?"

"Where are the coffins, Stefan?"

He chuckles. "I'm not going to tell you, but why do you want to know?"

"I want to help Elijah"

He chuckles again. "I'm not helping you bring your crush back"

I frown. "My crush?"

"Goodbye, Julie"

And he hangs up.

I sigh. Now I was angry. I had enough of the drama, of the people dying, of the plans. But more importantly, I had enough of people telling me what I can and can't do.

Elena had compelled her brother to leave town. How could she do that? Take her brother's own free will? Like she did me with Rebekah.

I groan and take my head in my hands. I had to calm down.

Today was Caroline's birthday. I had bought her a present and so I decided to go give it to her.

"Julie?"

"Sheriff Forbes!" she startled me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to leave this here, it's for Caroline's birthday."

"Oh, how nice of you! I'll tell her you stopped by. Can I ask what it is?" she smiles at me.

"It's a necklace" I smile back.

I stay in my car in front of Caroline's house for a while. I needed to find someone who could help me read my grimoire so I decided to go find Klaus. I call Tyler to ask him where I could find him.

"You have a death wish, or something?" he asks but tell me anyway.

He had bought an old house that he was renovating.

I stepped inside the house but was stopped by someone I never met before.

"Who are you?" he asks.

I frown.

"I'm Julie, I want to see Klaus" I tell him.

He moves his head a little like he was listening to something I couldn't hear.

"This way" he says, pointing a room.

Once I step in the other room I see Klaus at the other side of it. "Hello, love. Missed me already?"

"Hello, Klaus" I say, annoyed.

"Something wrong?" he asks, amused.

"I told you what happened with Rebekah so you could help her, not lock her in a coffin"

He grins. "It would be wiser to change your tone, don't you think?" he's not threatening me, he just wants to see if I'm afraid of him.

"I need your help" I sigh.

"Really? Did you open that chest of yours?"

"I did" I say. "Apparently I'm an elemental. And I shouldn't be telling you this but I am. Anyway, I have this grimoire that I can't read and I thought maybe you might be able to understand the language?"

He looks at me like he doesn't understand me. "How come you are not afraid of me?"

"I didn't say I wasn't afraid of you Klaus, just know that I'm probably the only person in this town, aside from your hybrids, who doesn't want you dead."

He raises his eyebrows. "Really? And why is that?"

"I don't like killing people" I simply say.

"I killed a lot of people" he reminds me.

"I know" I sigh "but, who am I to judge?" I say, and I mean it. "We've all got are issues" I grin and my last comment makes him laugh.

"I like you" he says

"I'm not sure that's a good thing…"

He laughs again but stops suddenly. I don't understand his change of behavior.

"I'm surprised you're still in town"

 _What?_

I was confused.

"So that's why you wanted to know where the coffins where? To tell Klaus?" I hear Stefan say behind me. He didn't look like the Stefan I knew. He looked more dangerous.

"I told you why I wanted to know where they were."

"Oh, that's right, Elijah"

"When I gave you your freedom, you could've gone anywhere" Klaus shuts the two of us up.

"I live here, Klaus" Stefan answers.

"Actually, I was here first" he says.

"You know, I don't like your hybrid friends, they're everywhere, kinda like flees. I want them gone" he says walking towards Klaus who was approaching too.

"Well, I kinda like having them around" Klaus says.

"Mmh" Stefan nods like it was a problem.

"You know I'm hurt. I hoped that I'd free you and we'd pick up where we left off… but here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure…"

I watch them talk, ignoring me completely.

"So much for friendship" the hybrid finishes.

"Friends don't strip their friends of their free will"

"Ok, granted, that was a little extreme."

I chuckle and they both look at me. "A little?"

He grins at me, amused. Stefan, not so much.

"I get a little moody. Just like my siblings. Speaking of whom…Isn't it time you handed them over?'

"Klaus…" Stefan says in a threatening way stepping closer from the Original hybrid. "Get you hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself"

There was no doubt that Stefan wasn't Stefan anymore. He was the ripper who didn't care about anyone else but himself.

"You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. It'll get messy again. And I know someone who doesn't appreciate it when it gets messy" he says the end of the sentence looking at me and winks.

"Do whatever you want. I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Yeah. Maybe I care so much that…" Stefan is now looking at me "I drop Elijah in the Artic"

I gasp and I see an evil smile on his face.

"Well, maybe I'd be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours"

"Hey!" I say in disagreement.

 _Dropping Elijah in the Artic?_

"Try me. Let's find out" Stefan says.

It was tense. The two vampires stared at each other for a few seconds when a girl entered the room.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point"

Stefan smile. Then Mindy's head was no longer on her shoulder.

I screamed, scared. My heart was beating so fast. "Oh my God!" I breathe out.

"Well…One down. You might want to send the rest away before it gets messy…Again." He says then leaves.

I was trembling, tears filling my eyes. My legs were about to fail me and I would've fallen if it hadn't been for Klaus. He doesn't say anything, shocked and furious at Stefan. I fist my hands in Klaus's shirt and he holds me so I can't fall. I was having a hard time breathing. I stayed in his arms for about five minutes before I was calmed down. Then, I push him way, gently.

"I'm sorry" I sniff.

He doesn't say anything but put his hands gently on each side of my face and wipes away the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I will help you translate your grimoire as soon as all my problems go away" he says, looking at me in the eyes.

I look back at him, nod and smile. "Thanks" I sniff and hug him. I bury my head in his shoulder for a few seconds. He hugs me back and I gently kiss his cheek before I leave.

"Good luck with Stefan" I wave my hand to say bye, walking away from him.

I got into my car and checked my phone. I had missed calls and texts from both Elena and Bonnie. They wanted me to join them in the cemetery for Caroline's funeral.

 _Caroline's funeral? That's a weird theme for a birthday party…_

Even though I didn't want to see Elena I went anyway, for Caroline. Matt was there too. When I saw her, she was wearing my necklace. She smiled at me.

"Hey, Julie! Thanks so much for the necklace, I love it!" she says, then hugs me.

"I'm glad you do, Care, happy birthday"I hug her back.

Elena is looking at me and gives you an awkward smile. I don't smile back, I look away.

Bonnie opened the door of a mausoleum. "This is creepy. Even for us."

"No." Elena says. "Caroline was right. Technically she's dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday. You need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life so that you can move on with your new one."

"Ok…Here lies Caroline Forbes" Caroline starts.

"Cheerleader, miss Mystic Falls…Third grade hopscotch champion" Elena continues.

Caroline laughs.

"Friend…" Bonnie says "Daughter, Overachiever."

"Mean girl…sometimes" Matt says and we all laugh. "No offense".

She shrugs, amused. "None taken".

"She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace so that you can move forward" Elena says before asking Bonnie to turn on the candles. I think about the powers I had just learned I had, and wondered if I could do that, too.

Caroline had texted Tyler and Elena wasn't happy about it.

"Give her a break you can't control what people do all the time" Bonnie says, obviously annoyed.

"Wow" Elena says, hurt. But I agreed with my witch friend.

"I'm sorry, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town."

"I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance at a half-normal life!"

"That doesn't make it right" I say, showing my annoyance.

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live his life. You're taking his choices away"

"Bonnie, you can't tell him." Elena says

"Why? Are you gonna compel me no to?"

Matt stops the argument and Bonnie decides to leave and I follow her.

"Are you gonna tell him?" I ask the witch.

"I don't know… Do you think I should?"

I shake my head no. "It's not your place. It's Elena's. She should never had done it in the first place."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking that way" she smiles.

The next morning, Jeremy was gone. Tyler had bitten Caroline but Klaus gave her his blood. I knew he wasn't all bad. Stefan had threatened to kill Elena on the bridge her parents died. I knew he wasn't all good.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Please, leave a comment, let me know what you think, specially about Julie !

Enjoy !

3x13

Bonnie was leaving with Elena to find her mother. She asked me to come but I didn't want to see Elena, still angry that Damon compelled me. Well, tried...

I was in the attic, going through the chest once again. Every time I tried to take a crystal, those started to shine. There were 8 crystals of different colors: orange, blue, grey, green, yellow, dark purple, clear blue and white (which was more of a blue electric). I decided to follow Klaus's advice and I set up a candle in front of me. Now I was trying to light it up. I've tried and tried all day but nothing happened. Finally I get bored and I decide to take a bath.

I was still trying to light up a candle that I had set up on the edge of the bathtub. I tried for half an hour but nothing happened. The water was now cold and so was I. I chill and that's when the candle lit up. Also, the water got warmer.

I frowned, then smiled. I slowly get my hand out of the water and I had a big bubble in the palm of my hand. I laugh, happy. Then I think back to the crystals. Maybe I didn't just control the four elements. I focused on the bubble, I feel cold air surrounding my hand and the bubble crystallized.

It was night but still I decided to go see Klaus at his newly renovated house. I wanted to know more about what I was. I step into a room that was a total mess. There were pieces of broken glass everywhere.

"What happened here, Klaus?" I call, looking up to the other room.

That's when I saw Elijah. I look at him with bright eyes. I couldn't believe I was seeing him again.

I breathe out a laugh and rush over him.

"Elijah!" I breathe, pulling him in a hug.

He hugs me back a little, surprised by my action.

"You're back!" I say with a big smile then I point at the mess "Did you kick his ass? 'Cause he totally deserves it!" I say.

Klaus looks down, unhappy. Elijah breathes a laugh, looking down too.

"What are you doing here, Julie?" Klaus asks, annoyed.

"I…uh…" I shake my head.

 _What were you doing here?_

"Oh, right, I wanted to ask you about elementals" I remember.

Elijah frowns. "Why do you want to know about elementals?" he asks me.

I take a deep breath "Turns out, I am one" I say and I see his surprise on his face.

"Did you bring Rebekah back too?" I ask.

"Niklaus isn't the one who pulled the dagger out" Elijah says, angry at his brother.

"Oh…" I sigh, disappointed. "Then…who did?"

"Damon, I believe" Klaus sighs.

"Uh…"

"I'm sorry, love, I'm afraid I don't have time for you right now…I have business to take care of with my brother"

I sigh. "Well, just don't dagger him again, okay?" I say, pointing at Klaus. I tiptoe to kiss Elijah on the cheek and do the same with Klaus. "Don't murder each other, please" I say before I leave.

Elijah watches me leave, surprised by my behavior.

/

"Why is she so nice to you, brother?" he asks.

"I don't know… She's a curious little thing, this one. And tasty I might add" he says.

Fast, Elijah takes his brother by the shoulder and throw him at the other side of the room breaking more furniture. "You hurt her?" he asks, furious, about to punch his brother in the face.

Klaus laughs. "Just to be sure she wasn't on vervain" then gets punch in the face.

"Don't do it again" he says then leaves Klaus on the floor.

/

The following morning, I woke up happy. Elijah was back and I had finally made a little magic. I take my phone out and learned about what had happened with Bonnie's mother. Turns out she doesn't have any magic anymore but she agreed to help with the mysterious locked coffin. Damon and Elena kissed and she told Stefan. I was still avoiding Elena and Damon but Caroline asked me to come with her to the hospital to see her dad.

"He's not here, he's been discharge" she tells me, trying to call her dad.

Elena was talking about how normal it was for her to investigate the doctor Meredith Fell, because she was dating Alaric and that she had to look out for him.

 _Can't she take care of her own business for once?_

But Caroline shuts her up.

"Wait, shh"

"What?" Elena asks.

"I hear it"

"You hear what?" I ask, confused.

"My dad's phone."

We follow her into a room where we find her father, dead.

"Oh, no, don't be dead, don't be dead, oh my God, daddy?" she cries.

"Caroline… he has vampire blood in his system" Elena says.

That's when Bill wakes up.

"He's in transition" I say.

"What happened?" he asks.

"You died" Caroline answers "But you're gonna be okay" she assures him.

But Bill doesn't want to be a vampire. He doesn't want to complete the transition. Caroline is upset, she doesn't want to let him die.

Caroline takes her dad back home and I decide to give her space, some time alone with her dying father. I drive back home and I see Elijah waiting for me in front of my house. I smile at him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, happy to see him.

"It's nice to see you again, Julie."

"You too" I say, putting a hand on his arm for a few seconds. "Wanna come in?"

"You're inviting me into your home?" he asks, curious.

I look up at him. "Shouldn't I?"

"I will not harm you" he assures me.

I smile at him. "I know"

I turn my back to him to open the door and he looks at me, still curious. I wasn't even a little bit afraid of him. He had a small smile he tried not to show me.

"I understand you have met my sister" he says.

"I have" I sigh "I… should've warned her not to trust Elena… "

"What happened?"

I closed the door behind me and invite him to sit on the couch in my living room. I sat in the armchair next to the couch.

"It was the night of the homecoming. They were trying to kill Klaus again. I wanted no part of it. But she was supposed to text me before she left for the dance and when she didn't I got worried and went to the boarding house. I found her dead there. Elena stabbed her in the back, and I mean that literally. And I undaggered her but Damon came home before she woke up and compelled me to forget about it. Except, I can't be compelled so instead I told Klaus what happened. I thought he would undagger her but…I was wrong…"

"I see. Klaus was too afraid to face her because of what she knew."

"Klaus killed your mother, I know. He told you?"

"He did. He thinks I'm on his side."

"But you're not?" I ask, hoping he wasn't trying to kill his brother.

"My brother lied to me and then killed me. Niklaus needs to pay"

I shake my head and sigh.

"You disapprove" he says, it's not a question.

"It's just…I'm tired of it. Everybody's trying to kill everybody in this town… Maybe I should move" I'm not being serious.

"Niklaus cannot be killed. But he has to pay."

I nod. I understand how he's feeling.

"How did you discover you were an elemental?" he changes the subject. I obviously didn't want to talk about hurting Klaus.

"A dead witch told me" I tell him, looking at the ground.

He frowns. I sigh.

"It's a long story" I wave my hands. "My mother was an elemental. But I don't know anything about it"

"You thought Niklaus could tell you?"

"He said he'd help me"

He looked surprise. "Elementals were a lot more present a thousand years ago" he says and I look up at him. He was looking at me too. "One elemental could control rather fire, water, nature or air. But even with two elemental parents, a child wasn't necessarily an elemental. So your kind started to disappear. The strongest elementals, those who could control more than one element, sought help from witches. They managed to ensure their children would be like them, even if only one parent was an elemental. That is why, only the strongest survived."

I was listening every word. Finally, I was learning about who I was, where I was coming from. I realized I was staring at him and shook my head. I took a deep breath.

"Is it possible to control all the elements?" I ask him.

He frowns. "Do you think you do?"

"I don't know…"

"I have never met an elemental who did. But anything is possible nowadays…"

I chuckle. That was true.

"Have you manage to produce magic?"

I look at him for a few seconds then nod. "Yes. I'm not sure I can do it again though…"

"You just need to practice"

"I guess so" I sigh.

"What did Klaus tell you he would do to help?"

"Uh… I have this…grimoire, I can't read. I thought maybe he would understand the language."

"Do you want my help with that?"

I smile at him and nod. "Yes"

I bring him to the attic and show him the chest.

"I have some crystals that light up every time I get close to them"

"Hmm, they're magical crystals. The crystal of fire will start to shine if you have the gift of fire and so on. There are 8 elements that I know of, how many crystals do you have?"

I open the chest "8"

"How many shine?"

"All of them" I tell him and he raises his eyebrows.

"So you can control all the elements…Interesting."

"That's all they do? Shine?"

He shakes his head.

"They can make you stronger. Empower you"

I sigh "Okay…" I take the grimoire and open it.

"Can you read that?" I ask with hope.

He takes it from me. "I can"

I smile "Really? Well, what does it say?"

He reads the first pages. "It contains everything known about elementals" he turns to the next page. I get closer to him to have a closer look at the book.

"This explains how elementals were created"

I get a little closer, looking at the page "Really? How?" When he doesn't answer me, I look up at him and my eyes get trapped in his. He was just looking at me. I was so close.

"Are you okay?" I ask, low, not moving my eyes from his.

He nods "Hmhm"

We kept staring at each other until my phone buzzed.

I shake my head, blush and clear my throat. I check the ID. I look up at Elijah. "Can I trust you?" I ask him.

He raises his eyebrows "Of course."

I take a deep breath and answer the phone. "Katherine, I am going to murder you. I was so worried!"

Elijah frowns.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You promised you'd call everyday!"

"I'm sorry, I was busy running from Klaus"

Elijah kept reading the grimoire but I knew he was listening to everything.

"Klaus is still in Mystic Falls, Kat', he has better things to do than chase after you. Besides, I would have told you."

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm…great!" I breathe a laugh.

"What's that thing about you being an elemental?"

"I'm an elemental"

"I got that. How come?"

"My mother was one too, I found a letter she left me before her death" I say a little sad.

Elijah looks at me with a sympathetic look.

"What's your element?" she asks.

"All of them, it turns out…"

"What? How's that possible?"

I look up at Elijah who was reading and smile "Anything is possible nowadays" he smiles but doesn't look up. I hear her sigh. "Look, it is so good to hear from you again, Kat' but… I'm a little busy"

"Hmm, who's the lucky guy?" she asks mischievously.

I clear my throat "Okay, I'm hanging up now".

He grins for a second and I blush. "Sorry about that"

"Since when are you friends with Katerina?" he asks.

"Since you left town with Klaus…"

"What does she want from you?" he asks.

I frown "Nothing"

"Katerina always wants something"

"She didn't ask for anything"

"Yet" he says.

I sigh.

"I'm irritating you" he says.

I look up at him "Yes" I say before stepping out. I climb down the stairs and go to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Elijah was standing in front of me in the second, he put the grimoire down the counter that was between us.

"I'm just trying to protect you" he says looking me in the eyes.

I look back in his for a few seconds before shaking my head. "I don't need protection from Kat'. She's my friend. She never asked me for anything and she's not even in town"

He nods. I clear my throat.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you" he says, unbuttoning his jacket before sitting down. "Do you want to know more about who you are?" He stares at me waiting for an answer. I nod.

"Thank you" I tell him sitting down next to him. I'm so close our arms touch.

"The first known elemental was a phoenix"

I look up at him. "An actual phoenix?" I ask.

He laughs "Probably not. It's only a legend."

 _Speaking of legends._

"Have you ever met a mermaid?"

"Mermaids are not real, legends like the phoenix"

I shake my head, turning the pages until I find the mermaid drawing I saw the other day.

"My grandmother was half-mermaid" I say.

I see him frown. He reads the page and I see an astonished look on his face.

"Mermaids have the gift of water" he says. "It's unbelievable. I lived a thousand years without knowing the existence of mermaids."

"How is that even possible?"

"According to this, only half-breeds can walk the earth. Mermaids stay under water. They rarely mate with humans."

I sigh. "Can you imagine, if you didn't know that mermaids existed, what else don't we know about?"

"That's an excellent question" he breathes.

He translates a few pages about how to control my powers, how to manipulate fire without getting burned… He tells me about the 8 elements: fire, water, nature, air were obvious but also ice and electricity and finally light and darkness which were a bit more complicated to control and to manipulate. I listen to it all very carefully so I can practice my magic later.

It was getting dark. "I'm sorry but I must go. I have a prior engagement" he says.

"Oh, okay" I say, disappointed, I wanted to hear more.

He gets up and closes the book.

"Thank you" I say.

"My pleasure" he says, looking me in the eyes.

I take a deep breath. "Can I ask you… how… when did Klaus dagger you after you left town with him?"

He frowns. "You don't remember" he says.

"Remember what?" I ask, confused.

He locks his eyes in mine, takes a step towards me and was now very close. He takes my hand without moving his eyes from mine and he removes my bracelet. "Remember" he compels me.

 _Klaus and Elijah enter Alaric's apartment. He looks me up and down to make sure I am okay._

" _My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own"_

 _I jump, scared. "And so I shall" Klaus says and daggers Elijah._

" _No!" I scream. Katherine holds me._

I gasp. I frown. I shake my head. "She compelled me" I breathe out, tears in my eyes. "Katherine compelled me".

"I am sorry" he says, putting my bracelet back on my wrist. I look up and see a sincere look on his face. I hug him and kiss him on the cheek. "Go, don't be late". He gives me a little smile and leaves.

I'm not angry at Katherine.

 _Trust me, it's for the best_

I remember her saying that. She just wanted to protect me and Klaus wouldn't have given her any chance.

I decide to go to Caroline's house, to support her. I knew Elena would be there but I wanted to be there for Caroline. I find them sitting on the porch talking about how Dr. Fell could've done it, kill Bill.

"I wish the girl Alaric liked wasn't in the middle of all this" Elena sighs. "He deserves to be happy".

Caroline looks up at me and smile, thanking me silently for coming.

"My mom's in there sitting with my dad. And I don't think they've been in the same room this long since I was 10 years old."

"Any chance that Tyler did it?" Elena asks.

"What?" Caroline says, shocked.

"Why would you think that?" I say, showing my anger.

"If Klaus was trying to mess with you, and he's sired to Klaus and, he does everything that he's told…"

"Klaus wouldn't do that" I say, now even more annoyed by Elena than I was before.

They both look at me like, _yes, actually, Klaus would do that._

Elena frowns.

"No, I don't think Tyler did it" Caroline says.

She sighs. "I can't let him die. I'm going to force him to feed"

"But, he doesn't want to, Caroline. The only thing your dad had is his choice"

I can't believe how hypocritical she was being right now.

 _Did she forget about Jeremy already?_

We were joined by Matt before we all left Caroline to let her spent some time with her dad before he passed. I went home, put the grimoire back in the chest and got into bed. I was feeling bad for Caroline. I was worried about Bonnie, I knew she was trying to open the locked coffin with her mother but she wasn't picking up her phone. Finally, I received a text from Damon. The coffin was opened and whoever was in it, was gone.


	19. Chapter 19: Meeting Kol and Finn

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Please, let me know what you think, don't hesitate to comment :) :)

Enjoy !

3x14

Matt called to tell me they were taking Alaric to the hospital. He was attacked in the Gilbert's house and had died once again.

"How is he?" I ask, out of breath, Matt who was waiting in the hallway.

"I don't know, I'm waiting on Elena."

I sigh. "What happened?"

"We found him in the house. He got stabbed, Elena had to kill him to be sure he would come back."

I shake my head. "Everything this town needed was a serial killer. It's not like the vampires were enough drama…"

Matt looks behind me. "How's professor Saltzman?"

I turn around and see Elena.

"Resigned to spending the night in observation… So long as I promised to change the lock on the house…" "So I talked to Bonnie earlier. Her and her mother are fine. Have you talked to Caroline?" she asks both of us.

I shake my head. "Not since I left her house earlier."

"I did. She's holding it together considering how close she and her dad used to be."

"Any word on who's behind all these attacks?" I ask. I was just made aware of the mysterious killing spree that had been going on in this town.

"No, Sheriff Forbes said that there's no real suspects at all" Elena says.

Once on the parking lot, Matt leaves me and Elena alone.

I was about to get to my car but she interrupts me. "Hey, Julie…"

I turn around even though I didn't want to talk to her. "What?" I ask, annoyed.

"Do you have a problem, with me? What did I do wrong?"

I look at her in silence for a few seconds. "You mean, aside from stabbing Rebekah in the back and compelling me to forget about it so I wouldn't help her?"

I see surprise on her face, then guilt.

"She would have killed me" she says.

"She wouldn't want to kill you if you hadn't daggered her in the first place. She trusted you! Now she's lying dead in a box!" I yell at her.

Suddenly, in a second, Elena's back is against her car.

"Surprise!" I recognize Rebekah's voice.

She turns her head to look at me. "It's nice to hear I still have a friend in this place" she smiles at me and winks.

"You drove a dagger through my back Elena. It hurt" she says, about to bite Elena in the neck.

"Rebekah!" I call her name to stop her but her back is suddenly against the car next to Elena.

"Elijah" Rebekah says, his hand a little below her throat.

"Leave" he orders his sister, getting his hand off her. She keeps looking him in the eyes making a step towards him. "Are you challenging me?" he asks as if it was a stupid idea.

"You're pathetic" she says. "Both of you"

"Okay, enough" I say, coming between the two Original vampires.

I look at Rebekah "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Besides the feeling of betrayal" she says looking at Elena "I am".

I sigh, relieved and hug her. Elena frowns.

"My brother told me you tried to help me, I thank you for that."

I nod "I wish I could've done more than just try" I tell her, eyeing Elena who didn't seem happy.

Elijah smiles, calm. "Well…I believe we have a little catching up to do" he says, at first to Elena, then he looks back at me.

"Sister, why don't you leave with Julie and I will explain everything to miss Gilbert"

"Come on, Rebekah" I say, kissing Elijah on the cheek, looking at Elena with an angry look. She looked so surprised by my action. I get in my car with the blonde.

"I can't wait for you to meet my brothers" she says.

"All your siblings are back?" I ask.

"And my mother" she tells you.

"What?" I was confused.

"She wants us to be a family again, she's forgiven Nik for killing her"

I raise my eyebrows, surprised. "Really?"

I drive Rebekah back to her house and she insists on me meeting her siblings.

"It's late, Rebekah, I had a long day" I tell her.

"Okay, well tomorrow, then?" she insists.

I smile at her "Sure" I nod.

The next morning, Rebekah is knocking at my door as soon as I step out of the shower.

"You're invited to a ball tonight" she says, handing me an invitation.

"A ball? I'll pass" I tell her.

"No, you're coming" she says.

"No, I'm not"

"Then, at least, come help me find a dress"

I sigh. I know I'm going to end up in a ball gown tonight, that I want it or not.

"Sure" I shrug and sigh.

She takes me to her house. "I thought we were dress shopping?" I ask her.

"Oh, we are, I made the dresses come to me, so you can choose one too"

I laugh "I knew it was a trap". She laughs with me.

I step in a room where I see Elijah and two others I don't recognize.

"Julie" Elijah smiles when he sees me.

"Julie, these are my brothers Kol and Finn. Brothers, this is my friend Julie. You are not to harm her" she says. The last sentence makes me a little afraid.

"You actually have a friend?" the one I believe was Kol says with a grin walking towards me. He takes my hand and kisses its back. I raise my eyebrows, surprise, eyeing Rebekah who was smiling.

"She's the only trustworthy person in this town" she says, smiling at me.

"Pleasure to meet you, you are stunning" he says, still grinning.

I look at him with beg eyes, blushing. "Uh…Nice to meet you too"

"A friend of my sister is a friend of mine" he says next.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Miss Julie" I hear Finn say.

I look at Elijah who already had his eyes on me. I smile at him.

"Klaus's not here?" I ask.

"He's somewhere in the house" Rebekah says, walking towards a bunch of fancy dresses, gesturing me to follow her.

They were all trying outfits for tonight. I felt Elijah's eyes on me so I turn to look at him but he looks away.

"Pick one" Rebekah asks me.

I look at the dresses and take a green dress to give Rebekah. "This one" I tell her.

"I meant for you" she says.

I shake my head. "I already told you, I'm not going"

"And I'm telling you, you are, you're not going to leave me alone with my brothers"

"You've been a thousand years alone with your brothers Rebekah, you'll do fine"

I hear her brothers chuckle.

She doesn't insist. She asks my help to find shoes and jewelry.

"Rebekah" I hear Kol call his sister 'tell me how handsome I am"

"Oh Kol, you know I can't be compel" Rebekah says and I let out a little laugh. Suddenly, Klaus burst into the room.

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go" Rebekah smiles, looking at me. She was waiting for this.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" he threatens.

I sigh.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol says "don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself" Klaus tells his brother.

A woman, I guessed was Esther, their mother stepped inside the room. "Enough!" she says. She had a weird look on her face when she spotted me.

"Mother, this is my friend, Julie" Rebekah introduces.

"Nice to meet you" I tell her. She doesn't answer, she just stares at me.

"Niklaus" she says, looking away from me to her son "come".

Klaus follows his mother outside the room.

"I don't think she likes me" I say.

"That was weird" Kol agrees with me.

I see Elijah leave the room.

"Come on, Julie, pick a dress now" Rebekah asks again.

"I'm not going!" I say a little loud.

"Why not, love?" Kol asks me.

I shrug "Last time I went to a dance, my friend almost died, and last time you left for a dance, you did die" I say to Rebekah.

"Nobody's dying tonight" Rebekah says taking a gorgeous blue corset dress.

"That's a princess dress. I'm not wearing that" I tell her.

"Oh come on, you love it!" she insists.

I sigh and take the dress, looking at it for a while. It was a very good dress.

"I don't have any shoes at home to go with that dress…" I sigh, giving up.

"Yes!" Rebekah says happy. "Let's find you some shoes"

I smile, and chuckle at her happiness.

Once I had found every accessory I needed, Rebekah makes me drive her to the Grill so she can invite Matt at tonight's event. We see Caroline and Elena there, talking.

"Careful, Caroline, it's so well and good till she stabs you in the back" Rebekah says.

"Bekah…" I reprimand her. She rolls her eyes before leaving me to go talk to Matt.

"Since when are you all bestie with the Originals?" Caroline asks.

I shrug. "My relationship with Rebekah started just before you killed her" I say.

"You're gonna get yourself killed if you keep kissing Originals on the cheek" Elena tells me.

"What?" Caroline says, confused.

I frown. "My life is my own, nobody can tell me who to be friends with! And none of them ever compelled me!" I tell Elena. Okay that wasn't really true but, still…

"I did it to protect you!" she says.

"Just like you took Jeremy's choice away and sent him to Denver? If I get killed at least it would be because of a decision I made"

"Oh, my God!" I hear Caroline say "she's inviting him to the ball? Why is she inviting him to the ball?" Caroline asks me.

"Maybe because she likes him and also the last time they were supposed to go at an event together she couldn't because she was dead."

"You have to get over it, Julie" Elena tells me.

I frown "I don't have to do anything. You were wrong to do what you did. Killing her and compelling me"

I hear Caroline sighs. "What time is this stupid dance?"

I take Rebekah back to my home and I decide to tell her about elementals. She says she'd help me as much as she can. She left me for the afternoon and I decide to practice my magic. I could light candles so easily now I decided to practice another element. I take a glass and try to freeze the water in it. I struggle, at first, but I end up freezing not only the water but also the glass itself. I make the ice thaw next and I do it so easily that it scared me a little. I spend the rest of the afternoon practicing.

Finally, it was time to dress up. I arrived at the house which was filled of people.

"Julie, finally, you're here" Rebekah says.

"Am I late?" I ask.

"No, I just missed you is all" she says with a wink.

I chuckle. "You look great" I tell her.

"You too" she says.

I see Kol and Damon talk with Carol Lockwood and we both walk over them.

I hear Kol say to Damon "I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly standout"

I laugh "Burned" I tell Damon which makes Rebekah and her brother laugh.

"Julie you look ravishing" Kol tells me, kissing the back of my hand for the second time this day.

"Thank you" I blush.

I see Damon walking his way toward Elena, unhappy. Kol and Rebekah leave me to join the rest of their family on the stairs.

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us!" Elijah says, a glass of champagne in his hand. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find a partner, please join us in the ballroom" he says then climb down the stairs followed by his siblings.

I see Rebekah walking towards Matt. I watch as Damon and Elena get into an argument then decide to dance.

"Julie" I turn my head to see Elijah and I know what he's about to ask you.

"No" I tell him.

"Please, may I have this dance?" he insists, reaching his hand for mine, smiling.

I look him in the eyes for a few seconds and shake my head before putting my hand in his.

"Sure…" I sigh.

I start dancing, I could feel his eyes on me but I was looking at the others.

"You are quite the dancer" he says.

I sigh "Well, I hope so, my mother was a ballerina…Besides she would have wasted her money on my ballet classes if I wasn't."

"You dance ballet?" he asks.

"I used to, when I was kid, I stopped a few years ago…"

"Why?"

I look up at him. "When my mother died I just couldn't dance anymore…" I say, sad.

"I see…I'm sorry"

"Don't be, not your fault" I shrug.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the waltz. He excuses himself after the dance, leaving me alone among the others. I try to look for Rebekah but I see her step outside with Matt and it makes me smile. I frown when I see Kol following them.

"I apologized for making you wait alone" I hear Elijah say, a few minutes after he left you.

"It's fine" I smile at him. "Everything okay?" I ask.

"Well, I hope so" he says, smiling back at me. "My mother requested to talk to Elena. I want to make sure that she did forgive Niklaus like she assures us"

"You know you can't trust her, right?" I say.

He frowns. "My mother?"

"No, not your mother. Elena. You can't trust Elena"

He nods. "I'm afraid you're right" he says.

I see Elena climbing down the stairs and I give Elijah a concern look before he leaves me alone once again to go talk with Elena.

I see Esther on top of the stairs, with a glass of pink champagne. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming round with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one"

I notice something strange. It's the same waiter that serves the glasses of champagne to all the Original vampires. 4 glasses on one silver tray. I walk fast but discreetly towards Elijah who was about to drink the alcohol. Elena was looking at him right in the eyes. Finally, I reach them and I put a hand on the top of the glass, looking up at him. He frowns and I shake my head no to tell him not to drink it. I turn to look at Elena. "What did you do?" I ask her, angry. She doesn't answer but looked guilty and worried. I looked for Rebekah and the others to see if they had drank the alcohol but it was too late.

"I didn't do anything, Julie" she says. "Everything is fine" she assures Elijah.

I frown. "Really? So I can drink that?" I say, mentioning Elijah's glasses of champagne.

Elena looks at me but say nothing. I drink it.

"What did you do?" Elijah asks, worried.

"Elena's says everything's fine" I shrug and look at her. She had the same guilty look on her face then before.

"Everything's fine" she nods and walk away.

"You shouldn't have done that" Elijah says. "She was lying"

I shrug. "I trust you're not gonna let your siblings get hurt. So whatever was in that champagne, we're gonna find a way to fix it."

He looks at me like he can't believe I actually worry about his family.

"I saw Rebekah and Kol drink, I'm gonna find Klaus" I tell him before walking away. He takes my arm, stopping me.

"Do not say anything to them. It might be nothing" I nod.

He's astonished by my action, ready to get hurt for his family, for him.

I enter a room filled with art. I hear Caroline and Klaus talk.

"I get it, your father didn't love you so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or try to buy them off!" she yells at him, throwing a bracelet at his feet.

"Caroline!" I stop her.

They both look up at me. "That's enough" I tell her, angry and hurt for him.

"Whatever" she says before leaving the room.

I watch her leave, she doesn't even glance at me. I take a few steps towards him. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, angry.

"I just…got lost" I lie.

He looked hurt. He took a deep breath before stepping out. I follow him back to the ballroom but I hear a fight coming from outside. Damon had just broken Kol's neck and the Original vampire was lying dead on the ground.

 _What has gotten into him?_

Rebekah was feeling bad for Matt. Kol had broken his hand and she wanted to apologize so I drive her to the Mystic Grill dropped her at the restaurant and went back home. I changed into my pajamas and I jump scared when I step outside the bathroom to my bedroom.

"Elijah! You scared me" I breathe out.

"I apologize, it wasn't my attention"

"It's okay" I sigh.

"Elena believes we believed her to be honest. Tomorrow I will begin to investigate. Do not worry. I won't late anything happened to you"

I was scared, for sure.

"Maybe, everything is fine" he tries to reassure me and I nod. "Well, I will leave you, then" he says before disappearing.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

My longest chapter so far. I hope you like it ! Please leave a comment, don't hesitate to let me know what you think!

Enjoy !

3x15/16/17/18

I had an awful night. I barely slept, too worried about what would happen next. I decided to put my mind somewhere else and to practice my magic. I was getting better at it. I had only practiced the four elements and ice. I had made plants and flowers grow, created them in the palm of my hand.

A little bit passed noon, Rebekah was knocking at my door.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" she says, as soon as I open the door.

"Good afternoon to you too, Bekah…"

"Why did you drink the champagne if you knew there was something wrong with it?"

I sigh. "I just wanted to see how far Elena would go to kill Klaus. At least, now I know she doesn't care about me at all."

"Well, you can come with me and get back at her for that."

I frown. "Where are we going?"

"To babysit" she says.

I follow her under the Lockwood property. "You are linked to me and my brothers. If we do not stop my mother before 9 tonight, we will die. We think my mother doesn't know you're the one linked to us and not Elijah."

"Okay…" I might die tonight, drinking that champagne was definitely the worst idea I ever had. "But what are we doing here? Who are we babysitting?"

"Elena"

My eyes grow big. "What?"

"We keep her here and we kill her if Damon and Stefan don't stop our mother from performing the ritual tonight."

I wasn't happy about killing Elena. But she didn't stop me from drinking yesterday and didn't mind to let me die if it meant killing Klaus. Still, I hoped I wouldn't have to watch Rebekah kill her because if she did, that meant we would die too.

Elena was trying to leave the caves but Rebekah stopped her. "Going somewhere?"

"What are you doing here?" she says, looking at Rebekah and I.

"Not much, unless you try to run, in which case I get to kill you" she says with a smile.

"Julie, you don't want to do this"

I frown. "So, it's okay for you to kill me if it means killing Klaus but it's not okay for Rebekah to kill you if it means saving ourselves?"

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted to…"

"I don't believe you, Elena. You want Klaus dead and you don't care who dies with him."

"That's not true. If there were any other way…"

"I can't keep listening to you, Elena." I shut her up.

Rebekah takes her cellphone and start filming the Gilbert girl.

"All right, love. Now look into the camera."

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Shooting a picture to inspire your boyfriends."

"I guess you think I have this coming…"

"You do" I cut her off.

"You know, I don't know what I want more. To find out we're safe, or to find out it's all right to kill you."

"This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. And at one point, so did you. I didn't know your mother was planning on killing all of you."

"You're a liar. You knew what she was gonna do when you gave her your blood" I tell her.

"Do you think I wanna spend what could be the last hours of my life with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back? Of course not. But for some reasons, everybody seems to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage. So we're going to stay here and you're going to stop talking because it seems like Julie, who was supposedly your friend, is tired of listening to your whining and I can understand her, considering she might be living her last moments because of you."

Elena sits on a rock and shuts up.

"It's so dark in here" Rebekah sighs.

"I can help with that" I say and all the candles, that Alaric and the others had left there when they were taking pictures of the symbols on the walls, lit up.

"You've been practicing" Rebekah smiles at me.

"Yes, and if I die tonight, it would all have been for nothing" I sigh.

"How did you do that?" Elena asks.

"She doesn't know?" Rebekah asks.

"I never told her, only Bonnie knows that I'm an elemental"

"What's that?"

"That, is none of your business" I say.

It was night already. Rebekah was telling me about an elemental boyfriend she once had that could manipulate ice. His name was Gray and they dated back in the 16th century.

Suddenly, I felt pain out of nowhere. So much pain, it's like my heart is pierced by a sharp blade. I fall on the ground just before Rebekah does and I see her skin turning grey. I had never felt so much pain before, I felt like dying. Elena passed by us, trying to escape. The pain last a few minutes before it went away. Rebekah started to move a few seconds after me and her skin was turning back to normal.

"Elena's gone" I say, out of breath because of the pain.

Rebekah left me, using her vampire speed to catch up to Elena.

When I found her she was blocked by an invisible wall and couldn't reach Elena.

"Sorry, no vampires allowed" she says.

"You think it's funny?" I ask her, out of breath and still in pain.

"You okay?" the blonde asks.

I shake my head "My heart… it hurts"

"One of my brother got daggered, because we're linked you felt it too"

"You think you're safe because Rebekah can't come to you?" I ask getting closer to her. There were candles everywhere and I lit them up.

"You're not going to hurt me" she says.

"You're so arrogant, Elena. Before I met you, I lived my life without annoying anyone. I didn't care enough to be angry at anything. When you left me in that house when Rose and Trevor kidnapped us, I wasn't angry at all but now, I know who you are, the truth is, you're a terrible and selfish girl and I might not kill you but you're going to watch me die knowing that it's all your fault!" I say, bitter.

Not long after I yelled at Elena, Rebekah received a text from Elijah. Damon had turned Bonnie's mother into a vampire and I was no longer in danger. I left with the blonde and we both went back to our own house. I took a long shower, thinking about your day.

I was about to go to bed when somebody knocked at my front door.

"Elijah" I breathe his name and smiled, happy to see him.

"Julie."

"Come in."

"No, I can't stay" he says. "I'm leaving town".

I frown. "What?"

"Today I've hurt an innocent girl to save my family… Although I talk about virtue, I am no better than my brothers… I kill and hurt people when it serves me. My mother is right. We are monsters" he says, looking down, ashamed.

"That's not true" I say, taking one step towards him, putting a hand on his arm.

"It is. You do not know me or my family. You've seen what we're capable of, we are dangerous" he says, taking my hand in his. "You've put yourself in great danger for me and my family and for that I am grateful to you. It was an honor meeting you." He kisses my forehead. "Goodbye, I hope to see you again, one day, Julie" he says and he was gone.

I gasp at his sudden disappearance. I'm stunned by what just happened. Elijah was gone again. My eyes were tearing up so I shake my head and take a deep breath. I take my phone and call Rebekah.

"Julie? Is everything okay?"

"Are you leaving too?" I ask.

"You've heard from Elijah" she guesses.

"He's gone" I say, failing to keep a steady voice.

"I know. He'll be back, don't worry… To answer your question, no, Niklaus and I are staying here."

I nod "Okay, good" I sigh.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm just tired. I'm gonna go to bed, see you tomorrow."

"Bye".

I hang up and go to bed.

The following morning I hear from Matt that Bonnie's mother decided to complete the transition and that Alaric was arrested. This doctor, Meredith Fell, had shot him and claimed he was coming at her with a knife. Okay, I didn't like her. She was obviously lying, Alaric couldn't be the serial killer Sheriff Forbes was looking for.

Rebekah was spending the day with Damon and Stefan so I decided to practice my magic. It was getting easier for me to manipulate the elements. But now that Elijah was gone, I had to ask someone else to translate the grimoire if I wanted to ever control light and darkness.

Katherine called. I told her about everything that happened, that Elijah had left town. I told her my magic had improved and that I hoped she was safe and not too bored.

It was late when Rebekah came knocking at my door. She asks about the summer I worked at the archives of the town. She asks if I knew about an archive about the trees of Mystic Falls. I tell her that the Salvatores had those and she sighs.

"Yeah…The Mayor told me that this morning."

"Why do you ask, anyway?"

She sighs. She looks hesitant, like she doesn't know if she can trust me.

"I think the tree that can kill my siblings and I grew again and I need to find it and destroy it" she says.

"Okay, if you need any help with that, just ask" I tell her.

She smiles at me "I will". "There's this…thing, tomorrow, for the new bridge. You wanna come with me?"

"Yeah" I nod and hug her.

She leaves me and I go to bed.

The next day I'm at the event for the new bridge with Rebekah.

"It's amazing how I can feel it all" I tell her. "The trees, the wind…"

"I'm glad you're finally embracing who you truly are" Rebekah says, smiling at me.

"How's Klaus?" I ask her.

"Paranoid about…you know" she says, gesturing to Damon.

"Ah, yes…Did you find anything about that?"

"Unfortunately, no" she sighs.

I keep walking around until Rebekah spotted a woman I've never seen before who was talking with Damon.

"Look what the cat dragged in" she says to the redhead stranger.

"Easy there, Rebekah" Damon says "You know, she used to beat men for sport."

"She always was quite common" my friend says.

"Rebekah." The woman starts "What a happy surprise."

"What are you doing here, Sage?"

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket you rageaholic brother, Klaus, carted him around in."

"Finn. You just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going."

"He's probably looking for me"

"I doubt that. Because he didn't seem to mention you." I look up at her with a reprimanding look. She could be nicer. "Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life. Come Julie"

I follow her. "You don't like her?"

She puts a finger on her lips, shushing me. "I'm faking it. I need Damon to believe she will help him kill me, she's here because Klaus called her"

"Who's she?"

"Finn turned her. She thinks they're sharing an eternal love" she says, mocking her.

"Maybe they do…"

She laughs. "So innocent and so naïve…Anyway, I need to find those archives without Damon or Stefan knowing what I'm up too" she sighs.

"This isn't going to be easy" I tell her.

We both walked to the tables where there were food and drinks.

Damon approaches us. "Anyone ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy?" he says to the blonde and I roll my eyes.

"We're talking now, are we? Because you were quite rude the other day. Using me to help you with Stefan and then shooing me away like a stray dog."

I frown at that, _what was she talking about?_

"That was brother business. You can't hold that against me. Besides, I really appreciated your help. Even if I didn't show it"

"What is he talking about?" I ask but they both ignore me.

"You were mean" she says.

"You like mean"

"No, I don't"

"No? You didn't get a thrill back there, pushing Sage down, crushing her dreams of true love?"

"Maybe a little" she admits.

I frown.

"See? Mean. Can Sage and I interest you in a drink back at the house?"

"Not a chance in hell"

"Well, you know what they say. Two is company. Three is a party"

I didn't want to hear that. "Okay, I'm going now" I say waving my hands.

"Don't, he's leaving" Rebekah takes my arm.

"Feel free to change your mind" Damon says before walking away.

"You slept with Damon?" I say, a little disgusted.

"Yeah…"

"When?"

"The night of the ball…I got rejected by Matt…"

"I'm sorry…"

She shrugs. My phone rings. It's Caroline. I sigh.

"What?"

"Hey, it's me. Look, I know you're mad at Elena and we're having a hard time accepting what she did to you but there's something important you need to know. It's about Ric."

Rebekah raises an eyebrow.

Alaric was the serial killer that's been killing people for a while. Well, not Ric, Ric but dark, evil, Ric. His ring that allows him to come back to life when kill by a supernatural creature had turned him mad. Bonnie says she's going to try and find a way to help him but she doesn't know where to start.

I sigh. "Can this town become more dangerous?"

"Oh, you know, it can always get worse, not matter what"

"That's not reassuring" I tell her.

"I know, sorry"

She sighs. "Anyway, I need to find out about the tree so I guess I'm going to a party tonight."

I go back home and keep practicing my magic with the crystals. Elijah was right. I was stronger when I was using them.

Late in the night, I received the visit of Rebekah.

"Hey"

"Found the tree, burned what was rest of it" she says, smiling.

I breathe, relieved "Good" you say. Then, I clear my throat.

"You know I'm still linked to you, right? And when I die, you'll die too…"

"I know" she nods. "Don't worry, your friend witch will unlink us soon enough"

I nod. "Anyway, this is from my brother" she says, handing me a roll of paper. "See you later"

I close the door and unroll the paper. It was a drawing of me, dancing with Elijah at the ball. It was signed: _You were a vision. Klaus. I_ smile and think back to that night. I got to my room and framed the drawing before going into bed.

The following morning, Bonnie was knocking at my door.

"I'm so sorry for what Elena did" she starts. "But they're not gonna stop trying to kill Klaus so I need to unlink you from them."

"You mean…unlink us all, right?"

She shakes her head no.

"Then, I don't want you to unlink me."

"What?"

"You unlink us all or you kill me with them" I tell her.

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "Julie…"

I don't budge. She takes a deep breath "Fine" she sighs.

I take her to Klaus's place. I knew they were back from their trip. They went to bring Finn back to Mystic Falls.

"Well, what do we have here, love?"

"Hello, Klaus" I say "Bonnie has agreed to unlink us all"

"I would have been happy to only unlink her but it seems like she's ready to die for your family" she sighs, unhappy, blaming him.

"Is that true, love?" he asks, surprise.

"She's gonna have to kill me before she kills you" I nod.

"I knew you were the only trustworthy person in this town" Rebekah says, stepping inside the room before hugging me.

Bonnie settles in one of the hundreds room this house must have. "It's gonna take a while before I figure out how to do it"

I hear a scream. "What was that?" I ask.

"Oh, that is my dear sister, getting back at Damon for wronging her" Klaus answers.

I sigh and go find Rebekah.

I entered a room where Damon was attached by his hands and feet to animal traps. He looked terrible.

"Rebekah!" I yell.

"What? He deserves it" she tells you.

"But…you're hurting him!"

"So? He hurt me first!"

I sigh. I know you can't stop her. "Still…" I didn't know what to say to convince her to stop. Rebekah spent all the afternoon torturing Damon. It was already dark when Bonnie finally performed the spell to unlink us. Klaus accompanied her to the front door.

"Oh leaving so soon?" Rebekah tells the witch, cleaning Damon's blood off her hands.

"Sister" Klaus says "Be nice"

"Thank you Bonnie" Rebekah says, insincere. "See you in physics class" she says, smiling mischievously before walking away.

That's when Bonnie saw Damon. "Oh my God"

"Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess" Klaus says, mentioning the blood, "apparently Damon hurt her feelings"

She turns to look at me. "And you're not saying anything?" she yells at me, outraged.

"What do you want me to say? There's nothing I can do…"

"You chose them over us, do you see what they're doing to him?"

I frown. "Damon compelled me. Elena tried to kill me. And you're surprised I choose them over you?"

"Can't you see what they're doing to him?"

"He tried to kill her! Yesterday he was going to use the white oak tree to kill Rebekah and that would have killed me too! I'm not happy about it but like you said, it's them over you. You have to stop behaving like they're the bad guys and you're the good ones. Do I have to remind you he turned your mother into a vampire?" I yell back at her.

She frowns, obviously disappointed in me.

"But thanks for saving my life, anyway" I say before following Rebekah's footstep.

/

"Go on." Klaus says "Help him. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire"

Bonnie stares at Damon for a while. "Just get me out of here"

"Very well" Klaus leads her to the front door.

Once outside she takes her phone and call Elena. "Klaus has Damon."

"Klaus should be dead. We just killed Finn"

"What?"

"Did you unlink them?" Elena asks.

"Of course I did, wait… Julie would have died too! How could you do that?"

"We didn't have a choice, Bonnie. She picked her side."

"You're unbelievable!"

"Where's Damon?" Elena changes the subject.

"At Klaus's mansion, it's bad. Julie is there too, she's not gonna help him. I can't believe you were ready to kill her!"

"Bonnie…"

"I have to go" the witch says and hangs up.

/

I was in Klaus's studio. I liked this room because of all the art. I was staring at his latest work when he joined me.

"Everything okay, love?"

I look up at him. "Yeah…"

"Tough choice it was between the witch and my sister?"

"Not really" I shrug. "They hurt me more than you ever did"

He looks at me curiously.

"Thanks for the drawing, by the way. I love it" I smile at him.

"You're welcome, love" he smiles back at me.

He turns his head a little bit on the side like he was listening to something I couldn't hear then leaves the room. I follow him to find Stefan in the room where Damon was with a bag filled with stakes.

"I'm here to make a deal" the younger Salvatore says.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Damon asks but his brother doesn't answer.

"Eight stakes, make of white oak. The part of the Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn" he says, looking at Rebekah.

"That's impossible" Rebekah breathes out.

"Actually, it's not" Stefan says. "Finn's dead"

I frown. They didn't know Bonnie was unlinking me and if they had killed him sooner, I would've died too.

"You killed my brother?" Rebekah asks with a threatening tone.

He doesn't answer. "Damon in exchange for the last eight weapons that could kill you"

"And how do we know there aren't any more left?" Klaus asks.

"Because there aren't." Stefan tells him.

"Let's be certain, shall we?"

I frown, watching the hybrid walking over to Damon.

"Leave" he tells Damon.

"No"

"Go on. Leave"

"Klaus, stop" you tell him

"Nik, he's my plaything, not yours."

"I said, go home"

Damon, then, painfully tries to set himself free from the animals trap.

"Klaus, stop" I say, again.

"You have a soft heart, Julie" he says but stops Damon anyway.

"I see that you can finally be compelled, so let me ask you this, minus the stake that's in my brother's heart, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me" he asks.

"Eleven"

"Eleven! Really?"

"You really shouldn't have lied" Rebekah says.

"So not eight?" he asks, looking at Stefan.

"I'll get you the other three" he says.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew his own tongue"

"Klaus" I say, reprimanding him.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan asks.

"What is wrong with you?" the hybrid gets angry "Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all your anger. So you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given you a life purpose as your friend. I really think you should be thanking me!"

I roll my eyes.

"Enough!" Stefan pushes Klaus into a wall, vampire speed, with a stake in his hand.

Luckily, Klaus manages to stop him. "Step down or you'll both die"

"Stefan, stop!" I say.

He does as I say and Klaus takes the stake away from him.

Rebekah's watching me, I'm silently asking her to stop this. "This is ridiculous" she sighs and frees Damon.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asks his sister.

"I brought him here, I get to release him. My rules now" she's now looking at me. "Bring us the stakes and you'll both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith" She starts walking away. "Come Julie".

I looked at Klaus who looked at me before looking at Stefan "Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I'll wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear."

I sigh and follow Rebekah.

"I can't believe Finn is dead" she says.

"Good riddance" Klaus says, entering the room. "He was an embarrassment, Rebekah."

"He was still your brother, mind your tongue."

"Fine, let's say a prayer for Finn who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man."

"And whose fault was that?" I say, annoyed.

He turns his head to look at me and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Is that how you would speak of me if I died?" Rebekah asks her brother.

He turns his head back to her. "Well you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that can kill us so I guess we'll find out soon enough"

I sighed, I was tired of the drama so I left the room and went back home.

 _How is it they were so different from Elijah?_


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

The longer chapter I've written. Hope you like it. Please, leave a comment, don't hesitate to let me know what you think.

Enjoy :)

Klaus and Rebekah weren't talking to each other. I wanted to go see Alaric, make sure he was okay. But I didn't want to see the others and I didn't know what Damon would do to me if he saw me.

I stayed at home for a few days, practicing magic. I couldn't believe how easy it was for me now to manipulate the elements. Even though I was too scared to try electricity and I still had no idea how to manipulate light or darkness. I didn't even know what it was about.

Rebekah wanted my help with the dance she was organizing at school. "Uh, no! I didn't like the dances when I was in high school, I'm sure as hell not going to organize them now!" She said something about me being a bad friend and hung up. She texted me all day though. Matt helped her with the dance, brought her home. She found that suspicious and so did I. But that wasn't the best part. Or, worst part. Her mother was back in town. She asked me to come over, she said she'd rather have me there so I could help her if her mother tried something. I wasn't sure I could do anything against the Original witch but what other choice did I have?

I was in what could be called the living room at the mansion with Rebekah and Esther.

"You have grown stronger since the last time I saw you" the witch tells me but I don't answer. "I understand you saved my son Elijah by drinking his glass of champagne in his place… why would you do that?"

"What can I say, I'm pretty stupid" I shrug. That woman tried to kill me and my friends, I wasn't feeling like having a heart to heart with her. "Rebekah says you're dying."

"I am" she says.

"I thought Ayana had preserved your body with a spell." Rebekah asks her mother.

"She did. I'm drawing my power from the Bennett witch line. When Abby died, the connection was severed. So my body is weakened."

"Well if you've come to spend your last moments with your loving daughter, prepare to be disappointed. You should have spent less time plotting my death."

I look at my friend with sad eyes.

"Is that what you think I've been doing on the other side? I've been looking over you for a thousand years of joy and heartbreak. Your fights with Klaus. The nights you cried yourself to sleep calling my name. Not a day has gone by that I wasn't right there with you."

"And yet, you still tried to kill me."

"Because it shouldn't have been a thousand years, Rebekah. No one should live that long."

"But I haven't lived at all" the blonde says with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, Rebekah. So, so sorry."

She takes her daughter's hands in hers, but then, she starts trembling.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask.

Rebekah doesn't answer and her mother falls to the ground. Klaus enters the room not long after. "What's going on?" he asks, seeing his mother lying on the floor.

"She's dead" Rebekah tells his brother.

"Guys…I'm so sorry" I don't know what else to say.

Klaus stares at his dead mother for a while. I take one step towards Rebekah and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay?" I ask in a low voice.

She doesn't answer. He takes a deep breath and say "Well, at least I don't have to kill her now" then leaves. Rebekah looks up and watch him leave. "Leave" she says.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yes, I want to be alone" she doesn't look at me. She was acting odd. I nod and leave.

The day after Esther's death I hear from Caroline. She tries to apologize for almost killing me.

"You know what, there was a time, not so long ago, I wouldn't have been angry at you, but you keep trying and trying to kill Klaus and when you fail and everybody gets hurt but him you try again. Now you're telling me that everybody, including you, but Bonnie was ready to kill Finn even though I was still bound to him and that doesn't help me to forgive you."

"I understand. You need time."

"Time? Time?!" I yell at her. "I think I'll need a little bit more than just time, Caroline!"

"Okay, I get that, look." She sighs "I am so, so sorry that Elena let you drink that champagne, you know when she told us, we couldn't believe it. We were so mad at her. But…that didn't change the fact that, Klaus needs to die…"

"You know why, Klaus needs to die? Because he needs Elena's blood. You were ready to kill me and the entire Original family because of Elena. So, Caroline, I don't really have a problem with you, even though..." I sigh.

"I know. We hate Elena, I get it…" she sighs. "Jeremy's back…" she tells me after a few minutes of silence.

 _Like you cared…_

"How's Ric?"

"Good, apparently…"

"That's good to hear" I sigh, relieved.

"I gotta go, I have this dance thing to organize"

I frown. "Isn't Rebekah, doing that?"

"Well, she had to show up if she wanted to do that".

"Rebekah's not at school?" I ask, surprised.

"No, you didn't hear from her?"

"Esther died yesterday. She's probably at home" I shrug.

"Oh…okay… Talk to you later?"

"As long as you don't try to kill me again…"

"Hey!"

I laugh. "You deserved that"

"Yeah…I did, didn't I?" she laughs. "Bye Julie"

"Bye, Care…"

I hang up and try to call Rebekah but she doesn't pick up. I decide to go to the mansion to see if everything was okay.

"Klaus?" I call once I'm inside the house, but I received no answer. I go to the studio and that's where I find him, painting.

"I've been calling you" I say.

"What do you want, love?"

"Have you seen Rebekah?" I ask.

"Not since she asked me to go to that dance tonight" he says.

"You're going to the high school dance?" I ask, surprised.

"I couldn't resist my baby sister's puppy eyes" he smiles at me.

"So, you have no idea where she is now then?"

"Sorry, love, not a clue"

I sigh. You see him putting the brush down. "Would you make me the honor of being my date?" he asks.

I laugh and shake my head. "Don't you want to ask Caroline that?"

"Well, Caroline will be there" he says.

"Then why do you want me to go with you?"

He doesn't answer at first, is not looking at me. "I enjoy your company" he finally says.

I sigh. "I warn you, I don't dance" I tell him and he laughs.

"I'll pick you up, love"

"I need to find a dress" I sigh and I leave the mansion.

Klaus comes to pick me up early.

"You're breath taking, love" he says and I blush.

"Thanks" I laugh like what he said was ridiculous.

I arrive at the dance and Bonnie spotted me there.

"Julie, you came!" she says, smiling at me but her smile goes away once she saw who I was with.

"Hello, Bonnie" I say with a small smile, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Julie…" I hear Elena's voice calling me.

"Don't even try, Elena" I say without even looking at her.

"I just wanted to…"

"I don't care what you want" I cut her off, turning to look at her "the moment you let me drink that glass…no, you know what, the moment you looked Elijah in the eyes and lied to his face about his mother, the moment you decided to let him die, to let them die and me along with them, that's when it was too late. That's when you decided that my life wasn't worth anything to you and that's when I lost all respect I had for you. You made me angry, Elena. And that's not going away anytime soon. And that's on you" I yell at her. She looks at me, hurt and everybody stays silence. I only move after I hear screams coming from students.

I look up and that's when I see some decorations next to me on fire.

"I think you should calm down, love" Klaus tells me with a serious tone.

"Did you do this?" Stefan asks me.

"Is this about you being an elemental?" Elena asks. Her voice irritates me.

"Get-away-from me" I tell her with a threatening tone and the flames disappear. I had lost it a few seconds ago but now I was in control again.

I walked away from Elena to the hallway and I was followed by Klaus. "I'm sorry. I'm the worst date ever" I sigh.

"I think that was well-deserved" he says with a smile and I smile back. "Feeling better, love?"

I nod, laughing "God, yes!"

"Go, go find Caroline, I'll be fine" I tell him.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be the worst date ever" he says, smiling at me.

"Go, I'll try to find Rebekah" I tell him. He nods and leaves me in the hallway. "Don't burn the school down, love" he says before stepping out and that makes me laugh.

I was joined by Bonnie. "Don't feel bad" she says. "You're right to be angry"

"That's all? I'm right to be angry?"

She sighs "She was wrong to do what she did to you. I would've never done that"

"I know" I sigh. "Have you seen Rebekah?"

She frowns "No,… sorry"

"It's okay…"

"So…" she wants to ask me something. "Are you like…dating Klaus now?"

Me eyes grow big and you laugh "No"

She sighs, she looked relieved "Oh good, good"

"Enjoy the dance, Bonnie"

She goes back inside and I decide to look around for Rebekah. When I don't find her anywhere I decide to go outside. I find a line of salt on the ground and I frown.

"Rebekah, call me back immediately, I only came at this ridiculous dance because you beg me to and now you're nowhere to be find" I hear Klaus's voice coming from behind me.

I was standing in front of the salt line, armed crossed. I see him stop next to me. "I don't think you can leave…" I tell him.

"What is this?" he asks looking at the line.

"I don't think Rebekah's coming"

"Your mother's back" I hear Stefan say. He leads us to a classroom where Bonnie was trying to undo Esther's spell.

"What's taking so long?" Klaus asks. "All boundary spell have a loophole"

Matt enters the room saying only vampires were trapped. Jeremy wants to go ahead to help Elena but Stefan refuses. "It would be suicide, Jeremy"

A split second after Stefan says that, Klaus holds Bonnie's friend by the throat and his feet aren't touching the ground anymore. "Suicide would be disappointing me. Now work your magic, witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy" he says.

"Klaus stop, or I'll set you on fire" I tell him.

He turns his head to look at me. I'm raising my eyebrows to silently tell him I'll do it and he smiles at me putting Bonnie's friend down.

"Let Bonnie work, she'll figure it out" I tell him.

"She better, or you can set me on fire all you want, love, I'll start killing people"

"You know, I'll just freeze you and let you thaw instead, it could take a while." I'm not being serious, he raises an eyebrow and I smile at him.

"What if I break the line?" I ask.

"How would you do that?" Damon asks.

"I don't know? I burn the salt, make a plant grow, start a storm…" I wave my hands.

"You can do all that?" Stefan asks me and that's when I see everybody staring at me.

"Yeah…" I nod.

"The salt line is enchanted but you can always try, love"

After Bonnie managed to find out where Esther was, Jeremy and Matt leave to have a step ahead. I was now outside trying to break the line. I managed to manipulate the wind and I create a little tornado that I tried to push against the invisible wall that was protecting the line.

"You know this is your fault" I hear Klaus say to Stefan behind me. "You set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost"

"Oh, I'm done with revenge. As far as Esther, we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again" Stefan says.

"We were strange bedfellows you and I. You know, all this reminds me of our time together in the twenties."

I hear Stefan chuckle "You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it"

"Well, there were moments, real friendship, brotherhood…"

"Oh, he already has a brother" I hear Damon say. "Not to be territorial or anything."

"Oh, no of course. The Salvatores and their unshakeable bond. I wonder what'll happen when Elena finally makes her choice. Will we see you shake, just a little bit?"

The brothers don't answer.

"How's it going, love" he asks me.

"I'm almost there" I tell him.

I finally break the line of salt. "You should be able to go now" I say. I watch Klaus trying to reach the other side of the line with his hand.

"Thank you, love" he says, smiling at me before leaving, vampire speed.

I follow Bonnie into the cemetery to see what's going on. Esther was dead. Alaric was in transition to become the new "Mikael". We were all saying goodbye as he decides not to complete the transition. I was trying not to cry as he steps outside the mausoleum to look at all of us and say goodbye.

Once at home, I received the visit of Rebekah.

"There you are!"

"Sorry, my mother daggered me…Well, actually Alaric did…"

"I thought something had happened…"

"Look, I just wanted to tell you I was fine and…to require your help, I'm cleaning up the school tomorrow. The leftovers of the dance I organized but didn't go to…"

"Right…Sure…" I nod.

I hug her and she leaves. Today was the first time I used my powers to help and I was happy I did.

The next morning, Rebekah comes pick me up a little bit before 8 and I'm the only one at the school. I start cleaning up before Caroline steps in the room.

"Where is Matt?" she asks.

"He bailed. Got called into work at the last minute." Rebekah answers.

"Are you kidding me?" she sighs "So, it's just us?"

"Nope, I'm here too" I say with a singing voice.

"Oh, hey, Julie, didn't see you there"

 _Of course not._

"You're late, clean up committee started at 8"

"It's like 8:02" Caroline says.

"Exactly. I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I organized" she says, angry walking over to the trashcan.

"I'm sorry about your mom…" Caroline says, after a few seconds of silence. "I mean, I know you, like, hated her and everything, but still. I'm sorry"

Rebekah sighs. "Sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah…He was" Caroline says.

After a moment of silence, Rebekah looks at me "We're gonna get started on the gym"

I follow her into the hallway and that's where I see him.

"Alaric?" I breathe out, stunned to see him.

"You're supposed to be dead" Rebekah says.

"I am"

Rebekah, then, uses her vampire speed to push him against the locker. He fights back but Caroline comes to help. Rebekah stabs Alaric with the last white oak tree but, surprisingly, that doesn't kill him. Rebekah takes me outside with her as fast as she can. Caroline tries to get into her car but Alaric breaks her neck. I try to help her but Rebekah stops me.

"He'll kill us"

"He'll kill her!" I shout.

"We can't do anything. My brother and I have to leave town. He was made to kill us!'

"You're leaving?" I ask her, stunned.

"I have to, now go home, you'll be safe there"

"I'm not leaving her!"

She sighs "Well, I'm not staying, I'm sorry, I need to warn Klaus"

We look at each other for a few minutes.

"Fine" I sigh. "I'll go home" I tell her.

And that's exactly what I don't do. I had received a text from Bonnie telling me she was at Elena's. I sighed. I didn't want to see the Gilbert girl but I had no other choice. I knock at the door and Jeremy opens. He lets me in and that's when I see Bonnie's hurt.

"What happened to you?" I ask her.

"Alaric drank my blood to finish the transition" she says.

"That would explain why he attacked Rebekah, Caroline and I 20 minutes ago at the school" I tell them.

"What?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, and he has Caroline there, we need to go help her!"

"Why us, couldn't Barbie Original help you?" Damon asks, raising an eyebrow.

I sigh. "She had to tell Klaus Alaric was alive, he has the only weapon that can kill them, they need to leave town."

"How brave of them" Stefan breathes.

That's when I hear knocking at the front door. Jeremy opens and I see Klaus standing on the porch.

"What the hell do you want?" Jeremy asks.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?" Klaus answers.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asks again.

"Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside" the hybrid answers.

Stefan tells Jeremy to go to his room.

"I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation. That's why I'm here. I'm leaving town. I just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight…doppelgänger…" he says the last part smiling.

"Can't help you there" Damon says, closing the door.

Stefan calls Elena's name but she doesn't answer.

"She's not here" Stefan says.

"What do you mean, she's not here, where did she go?" Damon asks, irritated.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asks.

"Klaus wants in. We have to keep him out." Damon answers.

But then the window of the living room shatters. Klaus had thrown a newspaper at it.

The door flies open and Klaus throws pieces of wood at Damon who was in front of him.

"Missed me!" he yells taking the piece of wood from the wall where it crushed and throwing it back at Klaus. The hybrid avoids it and when he tries to throw another one at Damon the piece of wood consumes itself, leaving only ashes.

"Enough!" I shout at everyone. "You have no need to destroy this house, Klaus, Elena isn't here and we don't know where she is!" I tell him.

"Well, you could've told me that earlier, don't you think, love?"

"I would have but you started tearing this house apart and I was too busy trying to avoid the projectiles you were throwing at us" I tell him and he grins at my attitude.

Stefan's phone rings and we all shut up.

"Alaric?"

Turns out, Alaric had Caroline and Elena and he was going to kill them both if Klaus didn't surrender to him. We tried to find a plan to save them.

"I might have an idea" Bonnie says.

"My mum used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it I might use it on Alaric."

"If and might. Your words inspire such confidence"

"I'll get it. But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours" she tells him.

He sighs.

"Just so we're clear. The sunset is in about eight hours, if we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone and the rest of you will be rest to fend for yourselves" Klaus say.

I sigh. We had to succeed, or people will die, again, and I will be left here alone. Bonnie and Damon went to the boarding house to wait on her mother. I follow Klaus and Stefan to the school. We were joined by Jeremy and all we had to do now was waiting for Bonnie and Damon.

When they finally arrive at the parking lot Bonnie gives Damon, Stefan and Klaus her blood to empower them.

Jeremy is lying on the grass, Bonnie's ready to do the spell. All she needs is for one of the boys to make contact with Alaric.

"They've made contact" she finally says.

She starts the spell but stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"They've lost contact" she says.

"Damn…" I say. "I'll go find out what's wrong"

"Don't…It's too dangerous"

I frown, then sigh. My phone rings, it's Caroline. She's back home but I don't hear anything from Elena.

"I'm gonna go check up on her" I tell Bonnie. She nods and stay with Jeremy.

I knock at the blonde's door. She looks terrible. I stay with her until dark. I receive a call from Jeremy. Elena was getting out from the hospital, he found her unconscious on the floor and had called 911 but it was too dangerous for her to stay there. So I go to the Gilbert's house with the blonde even though I still didn't want to see Elena. Matt and Tyler are there too. Caroline insists on Elena staying on the couch and ask her what she can get her.

"Vodka will help you sleep?" she laughs.

Elena turns to look at me. "Thanks for your help" she says. I look at her for a while.

"I didn't help you. I helped Caroline" I say. "I'm gonna go help the boys make sandwiches" I walk away.

I clean up the mess Klaus made earlier while Elena was sleeping on the couch. She wakes up a few minutes before Stefan gets in. They insist on her not moving from the couch and she complains.

"I'm being over-coddled. I feel completely fine" she says.

"You're on house arrest." Stefan says. He was cooking in the kitchen. "You're supposed to be coddled"

"Wouldn't it be smarter if we got you the hell out of town?" Matt says. He was cleaning the kitchen.

"And do what?" she asks. "Go on the run for the rest of my life? No, thank you." She gets up. "And I'm not an invalid. I'm done with the couch" she says, walking towards the other room, the one where I was, before stepping in the hallway.

"Stefan…" Elena calls her _(ex?)_ boyfriend's name and I look up.

"Elijah" I hear Stefan say and I step out of the room into the hallway, next to Elena.

"Hello again" the Original vampire says, looking at Stefan.

"You're back" I breathe out, my heart starts beating a little faster. He turns his head to look at me and you go to him, burying my head in his chest, pulling him close to me into a tight hug. He hugs me back, putting his hands on my back.

"Are you okay, Julie?" he asks.

I look up at him and smile. I nod yes, moving my hands from his lower back to his chest. "You?"

He smiles down at me and nod. I move my hands to his shoulders and behind his neck and I pull him back into a hug, burying my head into his shoulder.

I hear Stefan clear his throat and I blush, stepping away from Elijah.

"What are you doing here Elijah?" he asks.

"I understand you have stopped my brother and I'm here to get him back"

"What?" I shout out. I had no idea Klaus had been "stopped" "What do you mean stopped?"

"Oh, they didn't tell you? The spell that was used to stop Mikael 15 years ago was used on Niklaus earlier tonight" he says, looking down at me.

I sigh "You people are unbelievable" I shake my head, angry.

"We had to stop him from killing Elena and from dying. If he dies, we die with him" Stefan explains.

"I don't care" I tell him, angry. The door that was opened, closed in a loud nose. Elena jumps, scared by the invisible forces that came from me and that made the door move suddenly. "We were supposed to stop Alaric with that spell!"

"There is still a way to stop your former professor" Elijah says.

We all sit down in the kitchen.

"All we need is to take that stake from him. Once he's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth. And Alaric will follow us."

I didn't like that plan at all.

"And you'll just…run?" Stefan asks.

I didn't like it one bit.

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena's able to live out the rest of her natural life?"

Elena sighs "We finally stopped him, Elijah" I didn't like to hear his name coming from her mouth. "After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back"

I roll my eyes.

"'I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within your, nor within your children's lifetime. Perhaps it'll finally teach him some manners…"

"Why should she trust you?" Matt asks "All you've done is screw her over"

"She tried to kill him" I say "you don't get to ask that" I look at Elena with an angry look.

Elijah takes my hand to calm me down. I look up at him and breathe, shaking my head.

"And for that, I'm deeply ashamed. But know this, she could've been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight. So, Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."

"Not! Hello!" we hear Damon's voice from the phone. "Did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!"

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms if you return Klaus's body to us, Elena will come to no harm"

Everybody is thinking. This is enraging me. He was being way too nice.

"Do we have a deal?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no. Did I mention, no!" that was Damon's answer.

"Yes" I say.

"This isn't your choice to make" Elena says.

"But killing me was yours? Don't make me angry, Elena, remember the dance? I just cleaned this house don't make me burn it to the ground" I threaten.

"Please, calm down" Elijah squeezes my hand "I understand you're angry but there is no need for violence" he looks me in the eyes and it calms me down a little. I sigh.

"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Elena asks.

"He's my brother. We remain together."

Elena sighs. "We have a deal."

My phone rings. I pick up.

"Katherine" I say, looking at Elena who raised her eyebrows, surprised and a little scared. I get up and go to the other room. "What's up, you haven't called in a while…"

I talk a little bit with her, telling her Klaus was "resting". It was good news to her, even though the thought of the hybrid lying unconscious for two centuries wasn't making me happy. When I get back to the others, they had told Alaric where Klaus' body "was". Bonnie was with Damon where Klaus actually was. They were waiting for Rebekah.

I stayed with Elijah and Caroline in the woods, waiting to set the plan in motion.

"I understand you care about my brother and disapprove of my intentions to let him in his current state"

I sigh "As much as I disapproved when Klaus daggered you and Rebekah…"

"I see… Your compassion is admirable" he says and I look up at him.

Caroline clears her throat and I look away. "Big bad vampire to steal from on his way, remember?"

We're joined by Stefan and Jeremy.

"He should be here already" Stefan says. "Something's wrong" His phone rings, it's Damon.

I walk over to where Stefan and the Gilbert boy were and he hangs up.

"What happened?" Elijah asks.

Stefan stays silent.

"Stefan?" Caroline tries to make him talk.

His look says everything. I put my hand on Elijah's arm and my eyes are tearing up. Caroline decides to leave to find Tyler and Stefan and Jeremy go back to the Gilbert's house. I stay with Elijah who had stayed quiet.

"I'm so sorry" I tell him, taking his hand.

He pulls me to him, one hand in my hair the other on my back. His chin on the top of my head.

I hug him back. We stay like that until we're joined by Rebekah who was crying.

"He's gone, Elijah" she says to his brother. "There was nothing I could do to stop it"

I step back so he can go over his sister and I watch them hug and cry in silence for a moment.

"Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived. You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline."

"I thought he did"

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol…"

"It wasn't me, Elijah" she says "It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it"

Elijah thinks for a moment "Then how are they still alive?" he asks.

She shrugs and sniffs. When she sees me she waves at me.

"Hey"

I give her a sad smile and walk over her. "Hey" I tell her and I pull her into a hug.

"We have to go" he says "We need to be gone before Alaric comes back"

I step away from Rebekah, looking at him with a sad face.

"I'm done running, Elijah. There's a way to kill Alaric…"

"No" he cuts her off " I made a deal"

"Nik is dead, Elijah. There is no deal!" Then she disappears.

"Rebekah" he calls her name.

"She's going to kill Elena" I tell him, wiping tears off my cheeks.

He doesn't go after her.

"Do you want me to stop her?" he asks me. I look up at him. Saving Elena or saving Elijah and Rebekah?

I stay quiet. He takes my silence for a no. "Come" he says. "I will bring you home"

We both stayed silent in the car. I was thinking back to the first time I met him. When he brought me back home after Elena had forgotten me in the old house. He pulled over and I see Robert's car in the front of the house. I frown and get worried.

"Is everything okay?" he asks.

I look up at him and nod. He sees worry on my face but says nothing. "I'm sorry about Klaus" I tell him and he nods. "Are you going to be okay?" I ask him. He doesn't answer right away, staring at the windshield. "I will be" he says in a low voice. "I have to get back to my sister now, see what damage she's caused" he looks back at me. I give him a small smile and nod. "Of course" I kiss him on the cheek quickly and leave the car "Goodbye Elijah" I say before closing the car door.

I take a deep breath before getting into the house. What was Robert doing here and, more importantly, in what state was he? I step into the kitchen and see a couple of empty bottles of what I believe was vodka on the counter.

"Where have you been?" he screams at me as soon as he sees me.

"Out" I tell him, tired.

"Out? That's your answer? Out?" he screams even louder, getting up and getting closer to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"How dare you ask me that? This is my house, you little bitch!" he shouts, slapping me, cornering me between the wall and himself.

I put my hand on my sore cheek. My heart beats faster out of fear. I try to push my back on the wall as if it could swallow me. I'm trembling.

"Now, I asked you where you're were while I was getting my ass dumbed!" he screams again putting his hand on my throat.

"This…is…my…house" I try to say but he was strangling me.

"What did you just say?" he yells and I close my eyes as I see his fist getting fast to my face. I wait for the pain to come but I open my eyes after a few seconds when my face doesn't meet his fist.

The first thing I see is Elijah holding Robert's arm. I gasp then breathes, relieved and I start to sob, loud, reaching my sore throat with my hands. Robert cries in pain as Elijah breaks his arm. He looks furiously at my stepfather like he's going to kill him. And he would've but he didn't want to show me this part of him.

"You are to leave immediately and to never come back here. You are to stay away from her, forever" he compels him and Robert goes away. Elijah closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself down. I was doing the same. My heartbeat was slowing down in my chest. "Thank you" I breathe out, closing my eyes as more tears fall down. I gasp out of fear when I feel his hands on each side of my face, his thumbs wiping away my tears.

"Are you okay?" he asks with a worry look, checking me out for any injuries.

I take a deep breath and nod. "Yes" I breathe out. I feel his fingers tracing the marks of Robert's hand on my throat. I take his hand in mine and then bury my face in his chest, fisting his shirt. His arms are around me and he rests his chin on the top of my head. We both stand there like that for quite a while before I move away.

I was still very close and I look up at him as he looks down at me, caressing my red cheek with the back of his hand. My eyes get trap in his. My heart starts to beat faster, but not out of fear, this time. I can't focus on nothing else but his hand on my face and his eyes in my eyes. He puts a hand on my waist.

"I'm leaving town." he says and my throat tightens. "You can come with me if you wish." I look at him with bright eyes. "I'll make you leave this place. I'll take you anywhere you want to go" he says. "I'll help you reach your full potential as an elemental..." he promises me so many things. We keep staring at each other in silence. "You just have to say yes…" he's waiting on an answer. He looks at me with all the hope he has in him.

"Yes"


	22. Chapter 22

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

I hope you like it, please don't hesitate to leave a comment and let me know what you think :)

Enjoy :)

I've been changing the second person narrative to a first person narrative so if I missed some mistakes, I'm sorry :(

4x/

You had never been happier. Elijah had kept all his promises.

/

The night of Klaus' death, I packed some clothes, took my mother's chest and left town with Elijah without telling anyone. I fell asleep an hour after Elijah started the car. I had no idea where he was driving us but I didn't care. When I woke up, the car was still moving and the sun was up.

"Good morning" I heard him say.

"Hi" I yawned. "Have you been driving all night?"

"Yes. We're about to leave the state of Virginia" he said. "We can make a stop if you need it?"

I nodded. "Yes, please" I sighed. I needed a bathroom break and I was hungry.

He stopped at a diner on the road. I got out of the car and decided to check my phone. I had missed so many calls and texts from Bonnie and Caroline.

"Elena's in transition…" I said in a whisper, reading Bonnie's texts.

"I see my sister managed to stop Alaric after all…" Elijah sighed.

I keep staring at my phone in silence.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked me, afraid I would say yes.

I frowned and looked up at him. "What? No!" I shook my head and saw relieved on his face. I took a few steps and took his hand in mine. "I'm not going anywhere" I told him, locking my eyes in his. He gave me a small smile and kissed the top of my head.

I washed up in the bathroom before sitting across Elijah at a table next to a window. "I'm starving" I said. We ordered pancakes, bacon and orange juice and Elijah was also drinking coffee. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I know someone in Harrisburg who can make jewelry out of your crystals. If you were to wear all of them daily, it could help you control more easily your magic and you would grow stronger faster" he answered.

"A magical jewel…like a daylight ring?" I asked. He nodded. "I've never been to Pennsylvania…"I mused.

"We can go wherever you want after that" he said and I smiled at him.

"Is there a place on Earth you've never been?" I asked him and he laughed a little.

"There are a few, yes"

"Because you didn't want to or because you've never had the chance?"

He sighed, thinking about his answer. He was about to answer when my phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Please, answer it" he told me and so I did.

"Bonnie…" I sighed.

"What the hell, Julie? I've been trying to reach you for hours now! Where are you?"

"I'm gone, Bonnie" I told her.

"What? What do you mean, gone?"

"I left town with Elijah. I'm not coming back."

She stayed silent for a few seconds. "But…why? Where are you going?"

I sighed. "Anywhere. It doesn't matter anymore. Klaus is gone, and I'm having a hard time accepting the part you all played in his death." Elijah looks up at me, grateful for the way I spoke of his brother. I heard Bonnie sighed. "Julie…"

"I'm not changing my mind Bonnie" I told her.

"No, it's not that…" she said and I frowned. "Klaus' alive"

My eyes grow big in shock and Elijah leans closer to me to make sure he heard right. "What?" I breathed.

"I transferred Klaus' spirit into Tyler's body. They're both alive."

I couldn't believe it. She lied, again. I looked up at Elijah who was looking down at the table. I took his hand. "I can't believe you lied to me again…".

"Julie…" she began to say but I hung up.

I sighed and squeezed Elijah's hand which made him look up at me.

"Do you want to go back?" I asked him, using his own words.

He shook his head. "No. Whatever Klaus' situation he can get out of it on his own. I made promises to you that I intend to keep" he said, leaning back in his seat, adjusting his tie, looking away.

We finished our breakfast and drove our way to Harrisburg. When we arrived in town it was already dark and Elijah took you to a fancy hotel to spend the night. He hands me my door key.

"My room is just next to yours if you need anything" he said before kissing my forehead and I kiss his cheek. "Goodnight 'Lijah". I entered the luxurious room and I smiled, seeing the huge bed in the middle of it. I took a bath in the huge bathtub, playing with the water and the bubbles with my magic. I got into bed, exhausted, happy to find the comfort of a bed after spending so much time in a car.

The following morning, Elijah took me to a little shop that sold crystals and rocks.

"Elijah!" the man behind the counter greeted us when we entered the dark shop.

"Harry" the Original said.

"What can I do for you and your pretty friend, today?" he asked.

"Julie here has crystals we need you to make jewels out of" he answered. "Magical jewels" he specified.

"I see" he nodded. "May I see the crystals, please?" he asked and I gave them to him.

"I can make at least 2 jewels out of each crystals" he said.

"Just make one of each and give us back what's rest of them, please" Elijah told him and Harry nodded.

"I will be done in two days" he said.

"We'll be back then."

We stepped outside the shop and I sighed. "So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We can do whatever you want" he said.

I wanted to visit the town, learn about its history and see the art and that's exactly what we did. He took me to a fancy restaurant after I mentioned I was hungry. I insisted on paying.

"You will not pay for anything as long as you're with me" he told me.

"Oh, come on, you can't pay for everything! And if you're worried it's too much, don't, okay? I've got, like, a lot of money!" I assured him.

"It'll be rude to make you pay" he said and I sighed.

"Fine! But I'm paying next time!" I said.

He shook his head. "You are persistent."

We visited as much as we could until we got back to the shop two days later.

"This is a necklace with four of your crystals" Harry started to show us a beautiful necklace he made with the crystals of fire, water, air and nature. Then, he showed us a beautiful bracelet he made out of the crystals of light and darkness and one ring with the crystals of ice and electricity.

"Thank you Harry, a beautiful work, once again." Elijah told him.

"It's so beautiful" I said. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the jewels. I put the ring on and Elijah helps me put the bracelet and necklace on. "Thanks" I smiled at him.

"Beautiful" he said, looking down at me, caressing my cheek with his thumb. I blush, smiling at him.

I took what was rest of the crystals and left the shop.

"Where do you want to go next?"

/

After Harrisburg, he took me to Washington D.C, New-York, Los Angeles, Seattle… We visited the cities, learned about their history, looked at the architecture, the art. But I also practiced magic every day. Thanks to the grimoire, Elijah explained to me what the elements of light and darkness were. They were very similar but also so different. Light represented life and darkness death. Light could give life but also take it whereas darkness could only take it. Those two elements allowed me to practice white and dark magic, witchcraft. I was getting stronger every day.

My relationship with Elijah didn't change much, even though it was clear we both had strong feelings for each other, we never acted on it.

I kept track on what was going on in Mystic Falls. Klaus was back in his body. Rebekah called sometimes a few times a week. She told me about the existence of a cure and that she, Stefan and Klaus were looking for it. Bonnie had met a new professor, Shane, who was teaching her how to do magic without using nature or the spirits. Caroline told me Elena was sired to Damon and that there was a vampire hunter problem, since Jeremy became one.

We were in Florida now, in Miami. We were in a luxurious apartment Elijah owned near the beach. I was worried about Rebekah, she hadn't called in a while.

"Maybe we should…go, make sure she's fine" you say.

"You want to go back to Mystic Falls?" he asks, disappointed.

I sigh. "No. But… I'm still worried…" I say, sitting down next to him.

"If she doesn't call in the month, I'll take you there" he promises me and I smile at him.

He had the grimoire on his lap and was reading a chapter about how to breathe under water. I was tired and fell asleep on his shoulder. When I woke up, my head was on his lap and he was stroking my hair. I move to look up at him, he moves his hand to the side of my face, stroking my cheek witch his thumb. I smile at him and take a deep breath before sitting up to face him.

"Sorry" I say. "I fell asleep again".

"It's okay" he says, toking a lock of hair behind my ear, putting his hand back on my cheek. He locks his eyes in mine and we keep looking at each other in silence for a few minutes before his face starts getting closer to mine. His eyes fell on my lips and my heart starts beating a little faster. His face was now inches from mine and my breathing slows down. I look down at his lips and he leans closer. His lips were now grazing mine and I close my eyes at the feeling as I put my lips on his, kissing him. He kisses me back almost immediately, putting his free hand on my waist pulling my body closer to his. I move my hands to his face and run my fingers through his hair. The kiss is intense. His soft lips move perfectly with mine. I can't feel anything but his hands on my body. I feel his tongue on my lips but he doesn't want to go too far too fast, he's merely asking for permission and I slightly open my mouth, giving it to him. He slides his tongue in my mouth and moves his hand from my waist to my lower back and he lifts me up so I'm straddling him. I pull back first, so I can breathe. He keeps kissing me. Moving to my cheek, my jawline, my neck. I move my hand to the back of his head, sliding my fingers in his hair, my other hand to the back of his neck. I moan as his lips go back to my jawline and take my lips again. After a while we both pull back to breathe. My forehead against his, we look each other, smiling. I breathe out a laugh.

"That was…"

"Yes…" he says, smiling. I'm suddenly in his bedroom, he's on top of me on his bed. I gasp, surprised and laugh.

"A little warning next time" I tell him.

"My apologies" he smiles down at me before burying his head in my neck, kissing me once again. He doesn't push me too far, and I fall asleep in his arms that night.

Finally, a few days after Elijah and I first kissed, I received a call from Rebekah. Klaus had daggered her once again and her new friend, April had undaggered her just the day before. She tells me she called Kol to help her find the cure.

"Well, another good reason not to go back to Mystic Falls" Elijah says, mentioning his brother.

I hit him playfully with my elbow and he smiles, looking down at me.

It has been 3 months now, since I've left Mystic Falls. I was under the shower while Elijah was studying my grimoire once again, sitting at the table in the kitchen. When I step out of the bathroom I hear him call my name.

"What is it?" I ask, standing behind him, looking at the grimoire over the table.

"This is a story about the first immortal being" he starts. "About the cure for immortality." He turns his head to face me and I lean closer to him to watch at the drawings on the pages.

"Is that a map?" I ask him.

"This tells us where the cure is, how to get to it"

"I have to call Rebekah" I say, rushing to get my phone but he stops me.

"Wait" he says, taking my hand. "There's more"

Silas was the first immortal ever created by the witch Qetsiyah, long before Elijah was even born. And he was even more dangerous than the Original vampires because, even though he wasn't a vampire, he needed blood to survive and had the gift of magic. But that wasn't the most interesting part.

"There is only one cure" Elijah says.

"One cure? As in…one dose? For one vampire?"

He nods. "We have to warn them" I tell Elijah who agrees to bring me back to Mystic Falls.

I try to call Rebekah but she doesn't answer.

"Klaus isn't answering either" I sigh. I was in the car and I kept trying to call my friends. "Aren't any phone working in that town?"

"We'll be there soon enough" he says.

"What if they do something stupid?" I ask. "Which they probably already have done, knowing them!"

He chuckles at my comment and I turn my head to smile at him. He seemed clearly disappointed to bring me back to Mystic Falls.

"We're just going to tell them what we know and then I'm gonna make you take me to Paris" I say and he turns his head to look at me "you can even pay for everything if you want" I laugh and he chuckles.

When we arrived in Mystic Falls it was dark. Elijah pulled over at the Gilbert's house.

"Something's wrong" he says, entering the house vampire speed. I rush into the house and that's when I see Jeremy, Elena, Elijah and Kol in the kitchen. Elijah throws Jeremy into the living room, the white oak stake falls on the floor and Elena takes it, ready to kill Elijah.

"Don't you dare!" I yell, setting the stake on fire. She shouts out of pain and the stake falls in the ground on fire but not burning. "Get out of here, both of you!" I tell the Original vampires and they're standing behind me in a split second. I was looking at Elena with such anger she could've died on the spot.

"Julie…" she breathes, scared.

I hold out my hand and the stake flies to me.

"Elijah?" I hear Klaus' voice behind me.

"Brother" Elijah greets him.

I stare at Elena, trying not to set her on fire.

"He was gonna cut Jeremy's arm" she says, in her defense.

"Shut-up" I say with so much anger.

I look at the stake in my hand, I wanted to destroy it and so it consumes itself.

"No, don't!" Elena shouts, coming after me with her vampire speed but I wave my hand and I send her fly back to the kitchen where she meets with the wall.

Elijah puts both of his arms over mine, pulling my back to him. He crosses his fingers with mine "Breathe" he whispers in my ear.

Then I hear Klaus and Kol cry in pain and when I turn around I see them agonizing on the ground. Elijah puts his hand on his head, in pain too and I look up to see Bonnie.

"Stop it Bonnie or I swear to you I will do something you won't like" I threaten.

I feel a headache but obviously I'm too strong for her.

"I warned you" I say, holding my hand towards her and she falls to the ground. The Original brothers get up, no longer in pain.

"Stop it!" I hear Elena beg me.

"I'm already done" I say, looking up at her. "You all had this coming".

"What did you do?" Bonnie asks, panicking "What did you do to me?" she shouts, in tears.

"I took your magic away" I tell her, washing up the ashes of the white oat stake off my hand.

"Just so you know, we came to tell you about the cure" I say, turning once again towards the Gilbert girl "but you deserve to live an eternity of hell, Elena".

"Please…" she starts to cry "I'm so sorry"

"That won't work with me. Trying to kill Kol, bad idea, trying to kill Elijah…" I say, taking a few steps towards her "worst-idea-you-ever-had" I say slowly, so furious.

Everybody stays silence, afraid of me. I can only hear Bonnie's cries. Now I was regretting taking her powers from her. My gift of darkness took it but my gift of light could give it back. I turn to Bonnie and go to her. "You want your magic back?"

She looks at me full of hope and nods, desperate.

"You hurt any of my friends ever again, and I will take it from you and never give it back" I threaten, taking her wrist. I feel the power going through my veins and Bonnie takes a deep breath, relieved when she feels her power returning to her.

Elijah puts a hand on my waist and drag me into his car. "Get in" I do as he say and he drives to the Mikaelson's mansion.

"I guess I owe you my life, love" Kol says, entering the living room where I and his siblings were. I was looking out the window, staring at nothing.

 _The gift of light gives you passion and the gift of darkness gives you needs of revenge. The both combined will make it hard for you to stay in control of yourself._

That's what Elijah had told me when I started using my most powerful gifts. And that's exactly what had happened tonight. I lost control of myself. I sigh. I wasn't even back for 5 minutes that I had already been enraged by the Gilbert girl.

When I don't answer, Elijah walks towards me, facing my back. He puts both his hands on my waist and pulls me to him. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head. "She almost killed you" I say, in a whisper, tearing up.

"I know. But you stopped her" he says, still holding me.

"I've never been more angry in my life"

"We saw that, love, it was quite an impressive show" I hear Kol say.

"So what is it you came to tell us about the cure?" Klaus asks, getting impatient.

Elijah sighs "Be patient, brother. Give her time to calm down"

"We don't have time" Kol says "this, professor…"

"Shane" Rebekah cuts her brother off.

"Whatever…Shane, wants to bring Silas back, that can't happen"

"Agreed" Klaus says "So, what is it that was so important you too love birds had to take a break from this romantic trip of yours to come and tell us?"

I sigh, rolling my eyes at his comment. "There's only one dose" I say.

Klaus frowns.

"What?" Rebekah says, disappointed.

"He was supposed to take the cure and die, but he didn't want to, so instead he's stuck with the cure somewhere on an island" I explain.

"How do you know that?" Klaus asks.

"Remember the grimoire you told me you'd help me translate once all your problems went away?"

"I've been a bit busy, love, sorry" he says.

"There's a map in it that leads to Silas" I say.

"Good, let's burn it" Kol says.

"Try to burn my mother's grimoire and you'll burn with it" I tell him.

"You have quite the temper, love" Kol chuckles.

"All we need to do is give the cure to Silas" Elijah says.

"No" I hear Rebekah say. "I want this cure"

"You can't take it, Bekah" you tell her "It'll kill you. You've lived a thousand years, so once you take the cure, you will get old so fast you'll be dead within months."

"What?" she whispers, disappointed.

"It's in my grimoire" I say "turns out Quetsiyah lived in a village full of elementals"

"Well, we'll get on our way then" Kol says.

"Sorry, brother" Klaus says "but I wanted this cure to bring my doppelgänger back. Now that's no longer an option I'll pass on the family road trip" he says before leaving the room, followed by Rebekah.

"Well, I guess I'm on my own for this one" he sighs before leaving the room too.

Elijah looks down at me.

"They left before we could tell them the best part" I say, looking up at him.


	23. Chapter 23: Silas

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Please, leave a comment, let me know what you think :)

Enjoy :)

Kol had left for the island alone. The plan was to give the cure to Silas and kill him. I told Klaus and Rebekah what Elijah had found in my grimoire. Qetsiyah didn't just made Silas immortal but she also created the other side so he would not be reunited with the woman he loves.

The next morning, I wake up in Elijah's bedroom, in his arms.

"Good morning" he says.

"Hi" I look up at him, smiling.

He kisses me gently before getting out of bed. I took a shower before joining him for breakfast. Rebekah and Klaus were there too. I sat down next to Elijah, in front of Rebekah.

"So, how long have you being screwing my brother?" Rebekah asks and I choke on my orange juice, coughing.

"Rebekah" Elijah warns his sister.

"What?" she says, faking an innocent smile.

I'm blushing so hard. Klaus is smiling to. "Sister, knowing our brother I'm pretty certain Julie is still a virgin" he laughs at me and I blush even more.

"Stop it" Elijah orders his siblings.

"Oh come on! Julie's not a virgin!" Rebekah says, looking at me but I'm too embarrassed to look up and I try to hide my face with my hands. "…No way!" she laughs at me.

"Stop laughing at me!" I say. Klaus is laughing at me hard. "I'm sorry, love" he tries to calm down but fails and laughs once again.

I sigh. I've never been more embarrassed in my life. I feel Elijah's eyes on me, I look up at him for a second before staring back at my plate again.

"Brothers, where are you manners?" Elijah sighs, annoyed.

"You're right, I'm sorry" he says but keeps laughing.

"I don't understand what's so funny…" I mutter.

"She's right" Rebekah says. "It's not surprising" she laughs.

I sigh again, terribly embarrassed.

"That's enough" Elijah says.

After breakfast, which we ate in an awkward silence, I settled in the living room with Elijah. I was sitting on the couch, my back to his chest, his arms around me, we were reading my mother's grimoire.

"I apologize for my siblings' behavior at breakfast"

"Let's just… no talk about it" I shake your head.

Rebekah entered the room, sighing. "Your friend witch is here" she says.

"Bonnie?" I ask.

"Yeah, she wants to talk to you"

I sigh and look up at Elijah.

"You don't have to talk to her if you don't want to" he says.

I shake my head and get up. I find Bonnie standing in the middle of the mansion's hall but she wasn't alone.

"You've got to be kidding me" I say after I see Elena.

"Julie just hear us out" Bonnie says.

"What?" I sigh.

"You said…" Elena started to talk.

"You don't talk to me" I cut her off. "Bonnie talks to me."

She looks at me, hurt, but say nothing.

"You said you knew where the cure is…"

"I do. Kol is on his way to give it to Silas and then kill him" I tell them.

"What?" Elena says. I look up at her and she shuts up.

"There's only one dose. We need to use it to kill Silas" I tell them.

"You can't do that, Julie, please" Elena begs me.

I sigh "You're a vampire Elena. Deal with it" I say before turning around.

"Wait, please, I don't want to be a vampire!"

I take a deep breath, to calm down. "Does Caroline? Does Stefan?" I ask. "Stop being so selfish. The world doesn't revolve around you, Elena!" I start to walk away but Bonnie stops me.

"Shane is gone"

I turn to face her. "What?" I ask frowning, not exactly sure how it was relevant.

"He wants to bring Silas back. Maybe he followed Kol. He said he already knew how to get there."

"Kol is probably killing Silas as we speak" I tell them. "I wouldn't worry. Goodbye" I turn around and leave the room. I go back to the living room to Elijah, and Klaus spend the day with us, interesting in the extend of my powers.

I was lying in bed with Elijah, my head on his chest, worrying about Rebekah. "Do you think she's gonna be okay?" I ask him.

"Who?" he asks, confused.

"Rebekah"

He sighs. "She will be. I don't think she really thought it through."

"You think she would've regretted taking the cure and be human again?"

"Yes"

"I think so too" I tell him. He kisses the top of my head. We both stay silent for a while.

"Should we talk about it?" he finally breaks the silence.

"Rebekah?" I ask, confused.

He clears his throat and I sit up on the bed. "Oh, that…" I clear my throat too.

"Yes, that…" he sits up.

"What is there left to say?" I chuckle embarrassed, looking up at him. He kisses me before saying "We've never talked about it"

I sigh. "I'm just not ready…" I tell him, looking at him in the eyes.

"It's okay" he says and we go to sleep.

/

"Kol is dead"

I was in the living room of the Mikaelson's mansion, sitting on the couch in Elijah's arms, when Klaus entered the room.

"What?" Rebekah said, dumbfounded.

"That's impossible, I destroyed the last weapon that could kill you two days ago" I say.

"Yes, well, I just received a call from an old friend and apparently vampires from Kol's bloodline all dropped dead an hour ago" Klaus says, angry.

"But how?" I ask, looking up at Elijah.

He shakes his head, shocked to hear about his brother's death.

"I take it that Silas isn't dead" Klaus says, a glass of brown alcohol in his hand.

"Shane must have followed Kol and help Silas" I say, "He'll be coming here".

"Why would he be coming here?" Rebekah asks.

"He wants to destroy the other side. To do that he needs to complete the Expression Triangle, which means he needs to kill another 12 people. It's all in my grimoire" I tell them.

"Shane blown up the council" Rebekah sighs.

"And I killed 12 hybrids" Klaus says.

"We can't let that happen. If the other side is destroyed all the supernatural creatures stuck in it will be coming back" I say.

"Obviously we can't let that happen" Klaus sighs. "We're gonna have to kill Silas ourselves"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Rebekah asks her brother.

"We start with Shane" he answers. "Once he's back in town, we use him to get to Silas"

I spend the rest of the day and the followings practicing magic, to be sure I'm ready to face Silas if you had to, even though Elijah wasn't comfortable with the idea.

Five days after we heard of Kol's death, I wake up in an empty bed. I step out of the room and I see a girl I've never seen before stepping out of Klaus' bedroom.

"Oh, hello" she whispers.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Hayley" she says. "You're Julie?"

I frown. "Yes…"

"Katherine says hi" she whispers before walking away.

I don't move for a while, thinking about my vampire friend and what she could be plotting. I shake my head, sigh and go to the kitchen for breakfast.

"I received a text from Caroline" I hear Klaus' voice coming from the kitchen before stepping in the room. "Apparently, Shane has been back in town for a few days, getting into Bonnie's head. He's convinced her that together they would bring her grandmother back from the dead."

"He wants her to help him destroy the other side…" I think out loud. The Original vampires all turn to see me in the corner of the door.

"I told them about everything, she and Stefan have accepted to lead me to Shane's apartment so we can figure out what his next move is" he says before he steps out of the room.

Elijah moves towards me to kiss the top of my head. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, thank you" I answer.

After breakfast I settle in Klaus' studio.

"My brother's not going to be happy you stole his paint" Elijah says, walking in the room.

I look up at him and smile. "I didn't steal anything" I say and he raises an eyebrow "I borrowed it…" I laugh and he chuckles.

"Any word from him?" I ask.

"No… It's worrying me…" he says.

I sigh. "He'll be fine. Nothing can kill Klaus" I try to make him smile.

The following morning, Klaus comes home hurt.

"It's a piece of the white oak stake, it's making its way through my heart" he says, obviously in pain.

"There's nothing there, Klaus" I tell him "I feel no magic whatsoever coming from you…well, except…you're a hybrid, I mean…"

"It's in my head…" he whispers, realizing he wasn't physically hurt "he got into my head!" he shouts angry.

"What happened last night, Niklaus" Elijah asks his brother.

Klaus sighs. "Shane is dead. Silas is in town. 12 witches died."

"What? That's terrible!" I say.

"What do we do now?" Elijah asks.

Klaus sighs again. "I don't know… We have no idea what he looks like, he can get into our heads and make us see whatever he wants us to see… or feel…" he says, angry. "Anyway, Silas didn't take the cure so the Salvatores are after it, they want to give it to Elena. They want to get rid of Silas just like we do. He needs Bonnie to do the spell to destroy the other side and she's losing control of her magic, expression is killing her."

I frown at what he says.

 _Bonnie's dying?_

I shake my head. "If Bonnie is strong enough to destroy the other side, she might be strong enough to kill Silas" I say.

"That's a good plan. Fighting magic with magic." Elijah nods.

We were all in the living room. The Originals vampires but also the Salvatores, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt.

"Silas is immortal so we can't kill him but Bonnie is powerful enough to trap him just like Qetsiyah did." Klaus says.

Bonnie shakes her head. "Qetsiyah was able to immobilize him so he couldn't feed and get into people's head. I don't know how to do that."

"You can do it Bonnie" I say "According to my grimoire, expression is a manifestation of your will. You can do anything. And you are strong enough" I tell her.

She sighs. "I can't control myself. I can't control my magic anymore"

"Well, you're going to have to work on that" Klaus says "because there is no other way"

My phone starts ringing, it's Katherine. I step out of the room and pick up.

"Hey Kat', what's up?"

"I know something that might interest Klaus" she says. "Would you tell him for me?"

I frown "Sure, what is it?"

"There is a witch in New-Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting a move against him. Tell him this information sets me free. He listens to you. I heard you were pretty close with his brother" she says.

"And how did you hear that?" I raise an eyebrow, knowing perfectly how she did.

"You've met my friend Hayley" she tells you.

"I have, I think she's sleeping with Klaus…" I tell her.

"Really? She thinks you're sleeping with Elijah"

"I am not…" I take a deep breath "I am not sleeping with Elijah" I tell her.

"That's not what I heard" she says in a singing voice.

"Good bye Katherine, I'll tell Klaus what you told me" I say and hang up. When I go back to the living room the others had left.

"Tell Klaus what, love?" he asks.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop, right?" I tell him and he smiles at me.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise me that Katherine won't have to run from you anymore."

"Are you blackmailing me, love?"

I sigh and roll my eyes "I'm not blackmailing you, Klaus. Just promise me you won't hurt my friend."

He sighs. "I promise you, love. Happy, now?"

"Very" I tell him, smiling.


	24. Chapter 24: New-Orleans

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

I know I posted a chapter 24 just hours ago but I decided to change it so I can continue this story with the first season of The Originals (which I'm gonna change a lot!)

Please, let me know what you think ,don't hesitate to leave a comment.

Enjoy !

1x01

"Klaus is in New-Orleans? What the bloody hell is he doing there?" Rebekah asked after Elijah and I told her where Klaus had left.

"Evidently, there are witches conspiring against him. So, knowing our brother, this was a mission to silence and slaughter." Elijah says.

"Well, the French quarter witches are not a lot to be trifled with. You don't suppose they've found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?"

"All we know is that it's serious enough for Klaus to go there and see for himself what's going on" I say.

"I'm heading there myself, if you wish to join me, sister?"

"No. I have to help the Salvatores with Silas, besides, I don't want to miss graduation" she says.

I turn to face Elijah. "We're going to New-Orleans?"

"I'll go alone" he says. "It could be dangerous."

"Uh, and Silas isn't?" I ask him. "I'm going with you, I can help" I assure him.

He sighs. He takes a step towards me putting a hand on my cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt" he says.

"I'll be fine" I assure him.

He shakes his head. "I suppose you'll be safer there, away from Silas…"

I smile. "I'll be safer there, with you" I say and I tiptoe to kiss him.

/

When we arrived in New-Orleans, it was night. We enter a bar _Rousseau's_ and you sit at the bar.

"So what brings you to the big easy?" the blonde bartender asks Elijah.

"I used to live here" he answers.

"Really? When?"

"Of, feels like a 100 years ago" he says and I chuckle.

"I just moved here myself. What brought you back? A romantic vacation?" she asks, eyeing me with a smile. I blush.

"Actually, my brother is here somewhere. I'm afraid he might have gotten himself into a bit of a bind."

I smile, amused.

"You say that like it's a common occurrence."

"Well, he's complicated…" he says and I chuckle. "Defiant, ill-mannered and a little temperamental."

I laugh "a little?" I say, looking up at him, raising my eyebrows. He smiles at you. "Actually, he's his half-brother" I say.

"Of course, that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply. Never felt like he belonged…" I stop smiling. "All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble."

"And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it."

"He loves his brother no matter what. He's the best person I know…" I say, taking his hand, looking up at him.

"Aren't you a lucky girl, then?" she says, smiling at me.

"The luckiest" I say, squeezing his hand.

"What kind of bind is your brother in?" she asks.

"He believes there are people in this town that are conspiring against him."

"Wow. Narcissistic and paranoid."

I raise my eyebrows and Elijah is also surprised by her statement.

"Sorry. Bartender with a grad degree in psychology, total cliché"

I smile and Elijah chuckles.

"Listen, Camille. We're looking for someone who might shed some light on his current predicament. She works here, Jane-Anne Deveraux. Any idea where I might find her?"

"No… But I might know someone who might."

She tells us about a woman named Sabine. We find her giving a tour in a street, not far from the bar.

"Elijah. Are you gonna continue following me, or do you wanna talk?" she asks, after we've been following her for several minutes.

"You know who I am."

"Original vampire, always wears a suit. You and your family are famous among the witches. Especially with your bother back in town. But I didn't know you had an elemental friend" she says. I raise my eyebrows.

"Well, Niklaus is here because he learned that a witch was conspiring against him, someone by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. And my friend here…" he says, looking down on me taking my hand "is none of your concern".

She frowns, then nods. "Well, if he's looking for Jane-Anne he's a little late" she says.

 _Was she implying what you thought she was implying?_

"Are you telling me she's dead?" he asks.

She looks hesitant. She takes a deep breath before saying "Come on. Her sister Sophie is gonna want to talk to you." She leads us to Jane-Anne's body who was lying on the floor surrounded by a few people.

I frown and Elijah is dumbfounded by this sight. "That's Jane-Anne?"

Sabine nods.

"Killed in public for anyone to find…" he says, pulling me closer to him as I look at the dead body. I bury my head in his chest, closing my eyes. I didn't want to see that.

"Only people who come around here are the witches." Sabine says. "Now her sister has come to take her body. Her spirit can't rest until it's been properly interred in the cemetery."

He has one hand on my back the other on the top of my head as he moves to face the witch. "Please tell me that my brother had nothing to do with this."

"No. Jane-Anne died because she got caught doing magic."

I look up at the witch. "What do you mean, she got caught doing magic?" I ask.

Sabine doesn't answer. I hear someone whistle and Sabine starts to panic a little. "You wanna know who killed Jane-Anne?" she says obviously afraid and Elijah pulls me closer to him. "You're about to get the first glimpse of Marcel in action."

"The vampire Marcel?" Elijah reacts to the name. I look up at him.

"Things has changed since your family left town. Marcel has changed."

I hear and see vampires coming to where the body and the witches were.

"I'm asking you, stay hidden. If Marcel finds out that a witch let the Originals back into town, my people will be slaughtered."

As soon as she says that, Elijah puts his hands on my waist and takes me, vampire speed, on a balcony just below where we were a second ago. He watches carefully the vampires getting closer to the witches.

"That's Marcel?" I ask, mentioning the black vampire who was telling the witch she couldn't take her sister's body.

"Yes"

"Quick Q&A! My old friend the hybrid, Klaus…" I hear Marcel say and Elijah take a step forward. "He just happened to show up out of the blue, asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?"

The witch answers. "What are they saying, I can't hear anything" I tell Elijah.

"She's saying she doesn't know why Klaus was looking for her sister. Witches don't get involved in vampire business." I frown. I see Marcel's vampires taking Jane-Anne's body and her sister begging Marcel not to. "Her body won't be at peace!"

"Not my problem!" the vampire says walking away.

"I don't like him" I say and Elijah looks down on me. "Forbidding witches from doing magic? Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Klaus made him. He takes after his maker" he sighs.

He calls Rebekah to tell her about what's going on.

"You're telling me that after all these years, Marcel is alive and well?"

"Quite" Elijah says angry. "Our brother seems to have wandered into a war zone and I haven't been able to find him. Marcel, who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation. I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into. I believe he's in trouble. So, whatever is going on between Marcel and the witches, it's dire enough that they'd risk bringing back an Original back to town. The witches have lured him here, I'd like to know why" he says.

"Okay, keep me posted, be careful" Rebekah says and hangs up.

We're back at Rousseau's where we were planning on talking to Sophie Deveraux.

"She's doing magic" I tell Elijah "I can feel it." We stay hidden in the dark while two vampire approach her.

"I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead. Pay your respects!"

"Don't make this a thing Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne. Marcel wants to know why."

"I'd say ask her yourself but, I guess you can't, see, because Marcel killed her."

The vampires were going to kill her but Elijah killed them first. Once they were dead, I step out of the shadow and join Elijah.

"I'm Elijah. Have you heard of me?" he asks.

She nods, scared. "Yes" she stutters.

"So why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?"

She looks at me for a while before taking us to the cemetery. After entering, Elijah stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"This is sacred ground" Sophie says. "Which means vampires have to be invited in."

Elijah frowns.

"But since I'm desperate, come on in. We can talk freely here."

"Then I suggest you start talking." Elijah says. "Why did your sister want with Niklaus?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she says. "We have a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck until my sister, Jane-Anne met a girl. A werewolf passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia."

I frown.

"She had a special connection to your brother."

"What kind of connection?"

"Apparently, they spent some time together. One thing led to another and now, this special werewolf girl, she's pregnant. And the father is your brother Klaus."

"Hayley?" I ask. "Hayley's pregnant of Klaus' baby?"

"It's impossible." Elijah says.

"Nothing is impossible. Especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it. They call him the hybrid, right? Bring her out!" she shouts and Hayley steps out of a mausoleum.

"Hayley! Are you okay?" I ask, worried.

"Julie, Elijah… What are you doing here?"

I don't answer and Elijah request to be alone with her. Once we're alone in a mausoleum Elijah starts asking questions.

"So, how did they take you against your will?"

"They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me… Then they did all these weird, witchy tests… Not that I understand how this could happen, I mean… vampires are dead. They can't have children!"

Elijah sighs and looks down on you. "Is it true? Is she pregnant with Klaus' baby?"

Hayley frowns "How would she know?"

"It's true" I say "I can feel the magic of it, it's powerful."

"Are you a witch?" she asks.

I shake my head "Stronger" I smile, proud.

"I wonder, if perhaps this baby will be a way for my brother to find happiness… a way to save him from himself" I put a hand on his arm as he says those words.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Because we need your help".

I frown, noticing something strange. Sophie was magically linked to Hayley.

"What precisely is it that you want? And what does it have to do with this young woman?" Elijah asks the witch.

"We wanna run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about vampires he learned from Klaus, Marcel trust him, looks up to him. He won't see the betrayal coming."

"Yes. Well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do."

She nods. "It's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town, decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby in the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family."

"It sounds remarkably like blackmail." Elijah says.

"Like I said, I'm desperate"

Elijah stares at her, considering what she's just said.

"I want to help the witches" I tell him. "The more I hear about this Marcel guy, the angrier I get." He knows how dangerous I can be when I get angry.

"Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" he says, smiling. The witch stares at me. _Who are you that an Original vampire cares to do as you say?_

He takes me, vampire speed, to an apartment where vampires were having a party. We see Klaus talking with Marcel. Once Klaus is alone, we join him on the balcony.

"Evening Elijah" Klaus says. "Julie"

"Niklaus." Elijah says.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Come with me" Elijah says.

"I'm not going anywhere until I find out who's conspiring against me."

"I believe we just found that out for you" Elijah says and we go back to the cemetery.

"Sophie Deveraux" Klaus says to the witch after entering the mausoleum. "What is this?"

"He's all yours" Elijah says to the witch. "Proceed."

"You know you're famous in this town?" she says. "Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants. He kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him…and you're gonna help me."

Klaus laughs. "This is why you brought me here"

"Hear her out" Elijah tells his brother.

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even 30 more seconds of my time… Elijah" he turns around to face his brother "what madness is this?"

"Klaus" I hear Hayley's voice. "You need to listen to them"

He laughs. "You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor fueled one night stand, no offense sweetheart, means a thing to me"

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keeper of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift… of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

"What?" Klaus whispers, dumbfounded.

"I know it's impossible" Hayley says.

"What are you saying?"

"Niklaus…the girl is carrying your child" Elijah says.

"No, it's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate!"

"But werewolves can!" Sophie says. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid. The first of your kind, and this pregnancy, is one of nature's loopholes."

"You've been with someone else. Admit it!" he shouts at Hayley.

"Hey! I spent days held captive in a freakin' alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

"Klaus" I say. "It's true. I can feel the magic."

The witches look at me for a moment as does Klaus.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us."

"If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." Sophie threatens.

"Wait, what?" you hear Hayley say.

"Enough of this, if you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it him myself." Elijah says.

"No. We can't. Not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules."

Klaus doesn't like rules. "How dare you command me? Threaten me? I won't hear anymore lies!"

"Niklaus!" Ellijah calls his brother's name who was about to leave. "Listen."

I took Elijah's arm and got closer to him as Niklaus focused on the heartbeat of the baby. He turns towards his brother, tears falling down his cheeks "Kill her and the baby. What do I care" he says before leaving.

I frown and sigh.

 _Why does he keep doing that?_

"Screw this, I'm out of here" Hayley says, trying to leave but she's stopped by the witches.

"No one touches the girl. I will fix this."

I follow Elijah and went after Klaus. He takes me, vampire speed, and puts me down once we're close enough from Klaus.

"Niklaus!" Elijah calls his brother.

"It's a trick Elijah"

"No, brother, it's a gift. It's your chance, it's our chance."

"To what?" he turns around to face us, shrugging.

"To start over. Take back everything we lost. Everything that was taken from us."

Klaus sigh.

"Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then, all that you've ever wanted, all that we've ever wanted was a family" he says, taking my hand. I look up at him but he's looking at his brother. I cross my fingers with his.

"I will not be manipulated." Klaus says.

"So, they're manipulating you, so what? With them, this girl and her child, your child…live"

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them" he says pushing his brother. I frown.

"And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls, to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What would this child bring me? Would it guarantee me power?"

"Family is power" he says, then looks down on me. "Love, loyalty." He looks back at his brother "That's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left. Before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me…someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us. The Original family. And we remain together, always and forever. I will stand by you, I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So, save this girl. Save your child…"

There's a moment of silence before Klaus answers. "No" and walk away.

Elijah is obviously disappointed. I squeeze his hand and put my free hand on his cheek. "He'll come around" I tell him and he sighs, pulling me into a kiss. "You know… Sophie linked herself to Hayley. What happens to one, happens to the other" I tell him.

He frowns. "You know this?"

I nod. "It'll be easy to sever the bound, though" I say, smiling. He smiles at me, proud and kisses me again.

I go back to the cemetery where the witches were arguing.

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?"

"She can't", Elijah says. "Not entirely certain that I can, either, but now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question. What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" he asks.

Sophie takes a needle and cuts herself with it but nothing happens.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I say "You thought you were linked to Hayley? ...You're not… Well, not anymore, anyway…" I smile at the witch.

"Who are you?" she asks me and I shrug for only answer.

"See, you have no leverage here" Elijah says. "But… Julie here, seem to want to help you so, that's what we're going to do…" he smiles at me. "Do not threaten my family again. Come, Hayley."

We walk out of the cemetery. "I will look for Klaus. Go back to the car and wait for me there" he tells me, kissing the top of my head before disappearing.

"Seriously… who are you?" Hayley asks and I shrug again. "You said you weren't a witch?"

"No" I tell her as I start to walk in the direction of the car.

"What then?"

I sigh. Elijah had advise me not to tell anyone. But I guess I can tell Hayley, considering she's more part of his family then I am. "I'm an elemental" I whisper. She was about to ask me more but I tell her I'll answer her questions in the car.

"I can control the elements" I say, once we're inside the car.

"What elements?"

"All of them" I tell her.

"Like… fire and…"

"Yes… and also, electricity, ice…"

"That's… so cool" she breathes a laugh. "How come I've never heard of your kind before?"

"We're like, an extinct race…"

"I'm sorry…" she says.

I shrug.

/

Elijah finds Klaus sitting on a bench.

"Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?"

"I've said all I needed to say."

"I forgot how much I liked this town."

"I didn't forget" Elijah says. "All the centuries we've spent together, and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here."

"As did I" Klaus says.

"What is on your mind, brother?"

"For a thousand years…I lived in fear…Any town we'd settle our father would want us down and…chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once. And in my absence Marcel's got everything I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family… I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king"

"And what of Hayley and the baby?" Elijah asks.

"Every king needs an heir."


	25. Chapter 25: Meeting Davina and Marcel

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

I have been changing the second person narrative to a first person narrative, if you preferred the way it was before you can find it there **alonely-dreamer** (Tumblr) so I'm sorry if you see any mistakes, (some "you" or "your" that I would have missed)

Please, let me know what you think :)

Enjoy :)

Klaus had changed his mind. Elijah came back with his brother, ready to follow the witches' plan. They took me and Hayley to a house where they used to live when they were in New-Orleans a century ago.

The next day, Hayley and I were helping cleaning the house. We were in a bedroom where all the furniture was covered by a sheet. We were joined by Elijah.

"This place is ancient" Hayley says.

"Yes. It should serve our purposes. I's a sanctuary from our business in the quarter. Right now, you're the most important person of this family, you need a good home." Elijah tells her, taking a few steps towards me. He was standing behind me, his hands on my waist. "So, I'm curious. In all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night stand?" she says and I chuckle.

"About being a mother" he says. I look up at her.

"I was abandoned when I was born, and my adoptive parents kicked me out, the second that I turned into a wolf" she says and I look at her with sad eyes. "So, I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I never really had a good one."

"We will always protect you." Elijah tells her. "You have my word on that." Hayley smiles at us.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word." Klaus says, entering the room.

"Is it done?" Elijah asks and I frown.

"Yes. I remain a welcome guess in the quarter" he says. "My own concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

"I believe them to be honorable. Besides, we don't have to fear their magic as Julie can feel it… But Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead, there must be a reason why."

"We're going to have to find out this… secret weapon if we want to take down Marcel" Klaus says before leaving the room with Elijah, leaving me and Hayley alone.

"You know, I'm glad you're here" Hayley says. "I know I can count on you to protect me"

I sigh and shake my head. "Hey, a year ago I didn't even know I was an elemental. I can use magic but… I'm not the ultimate weapon either" I say.

"Still… It's good to have you on my side" she smiles at me.

I left the room to find Elijah. I started to hear the boys' voices so I followed them.

"…One weakness that Marcel could exploit" I hear Klaus say.

"And what is that?"

"You" Klaus says before daggering his brother. I hear Elijah scream from pain before I enter the room. I see Klaus holding Elijah as he falls on the floor. I don't hesitate and use air to send Klaus against the wall.

"Elijah" I rush towards him and remove the dagger which hadn't killed him yet. I take his head in my hands and give him a worry look. Klaus was still pinned to the wall, in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask Elijah, worried. He breathes out of pain as his skin takes a normal shade again. He nods for only answer, obviously disappointed in his brother's action.

I take a deep breath, stand up with the dagger in my hand. "What the hell Klaus?!"

"Stop it!" he shouts.

"You're an idiot you know that?" I scream at him. "Your brother loves you, deal with it! You're gonna be a father so stop daggering every member of your family because you're too afraid of being loved!" He looks at me with so much anger. "And just so you won't try to dagger my boyfriend again…" I hold my hand with the dagger "I'm taking the magic from the dagger, so it can't work anymore" I throw the dagger at his feet and turn to face Elijah. I put my hands back on his face "You're sure your okay?" He nods, taking my hands in his. He looks up to his brother for a moment with a disappointing look before his eyes land back on me. "Boyfriend?" he says.

I frown "That's hardly the issue here!" I sigh, blushing, looking down.

He smiles before reminding me that Klaus was still unable to move.

But as soon as I release Klaus, I'm the one pinned against the wall. "You think you can tell me what to do?" Klaus yells at me, his hands on my shoulders but as soon as he said that Elijah throws him across the room.

"You do not touch her!" They started fighting and destroying the furniture of the dining room where we were.

"Stop it!" I shout.

"What's going on here?" Hayley asks, rushing into the room.

"Stop it now!" I yell, setting the curtains on fire by accident. "You're a family! Start acting like one!"

Klaus and Elijah stay quiet, just standing there looking at me.

"Alright, love" Klaus sighs, annoyed. "Please, calm down before the entire house burns down"

I take a deep breath and the fire disappears. I sigh "Klaus… The people that care about you aren't a weakness… they're your strength. Stop being an idiot and accept you could have a loving family if you just stopped being so paranoid!"

He doesn't answer and leaves the room.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asks me, putting his hands on each side of my face. I nod. "I need to control my anger" I sigh. "Sorry about the curtains." He looks sad. Disappointed by his brother's behavior. "I'm sorry" I say. He shakes his head.

"I don't know why I didn't see it coming."

"That's because you want to see the good in him. He'll stop acting like an idiot soon enough" I tell him, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, well, he better. He's going to be a father, soon" Hayley sighs before stepping out of the room.

Klaus spent the day with Marcel. Rebekah called to inform us that Bonnie had successfully stopped Silas and that she'll be in New-Orleans at nightfall.

It was night. Klaus had come back from his tour of the French quarter with Marcel and I was in Elijah's bedroom.

"If I knew we were coming to stay, I would've packed more…" I sigh.

"Don't worry, I told Rebekah to take your mother's chest and some other belongings from your house" he says.

I smile at him. "You think about everything, don't you?" He smiles and I pull him into a kiss.

Downstairs, Rebekah had just entered the house.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley asks with a weapon in her hands, ready to defend herself.

"Ah, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car. Get them, will you?" Rebekah sighs.

"Hello… Not the maid…" Hayley tells her.

"Right… You're that werewolf girl my brother Klaus knocked up" she says, like it was something common. "I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural miracle baby bump. But I guess you're not showing yet… It's Hayley, isn't it?"

"You have your brother's manners" Hayley says.

"And his temper too, so watch it."

Back in the room Elijah breaks the kiss. "My sister is here" I smile, kiss his cheek and go downstairs.

"Rebekah" I pull her into a hug.

"Hey. Where's Klaus?" she asks, obviously angry.

 _Oh, oh… Maybe you shouldn't have told her he tried to daggered Elijah… Oops_

She walks away to the other room. "Klaus, get out here!"

Klaus step in the room. "Enough with all the shouting."

"You tried to dagger Elijah again? What the bloody hell, Nik?"

"Well, if you came here to give me a lesson about family, sweet little Julie has done that already…" he sighs pointing a finger at me.

"Well, I think you could use more than just one lesson" she tells him.

"I assume the 6 dead vampires were your doing?"

I frown. She has been here for 5 minutes and she has already killed 6 people.

"They were very rude…" she nods "Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl, just trying to find her way to the quarter… So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh… that's right, you don't have any friends."

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course, you do. He fancies himself, the king of the quarter now and he has his rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up for you" he grins.

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Aren't we here to take him down?" she shrugs.

"Yes, we are, but to do that we need him to trust me. We're following the witches' plan. He won't be happy that you're here."

"I couldn't care less about Marcel's happiness" she says. "I'm going to my room now, I trust it's ready?" she walks out of the room.

The day after that, Rebekah drags me to Rousseau's even though I protested that Marcel couldn't know she was in town. We were sitting at the bar, just like the first time I came with Elijah and Rebekah was telling her life story to the bartender.

"And so with that, I moved back here to be closer to my brothers because, let's face it family is important, right Camille?"

"Cami. I have to change this name tag. Drunk guys keep hitting on me in French."

"Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? I heard he had a crush on the hot bartender at Rousseau's" Rebekah asks the other blood and I give her a reprimanding look.

"I would hardly call it dating" she blushes. "He's wooing me… sort of. I don't know… He's very charming which probably means I should run for the hills."

"I like you Cami" Rebekah says. "Most girl have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny, little twits."

Camille laughs. "Thanks… I think…" She then looks at me. "So, you're best friend with your future sister in law?"

I blush hard and Rebekah laughs. "Well, it's a bit premature but, yes, Elijah's my brother and yes, Julie is my best friend" she smiles at me before turning back to Cami. "Hey, I'm supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Julie has refused to join me, any interest?"

Cami shrugs. "I'll think about it"

I had to stay with Hayley tonight. She couldn't leave the house and she was plain bored.

Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah had left for the charity. They had to prove to Marcel they wouldn't cause any trouble in town. I stayed with Hayley, as I promised and we were walking outside next to the pool.

"Is that… a wolf?" I ask her, seeing a wolf near the forest.

"I think so…" Hayley answers.

Suddenly I feel magic behind me and I turn around. "Sabine?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You shouldn't be outside" she says.

"We're fine" I tell her. She stares at me for a second before turning her attention to Hayley.

"You know, it's drawn to you. The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special."

Hayley chuckles. "You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is going to make us one big happy family…"

"Yes, it seems Elijah is the only optimistic person around here" I say. "What are you doing here?" I ask the witch.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay?"

"Everything's fine" I tell her.

We go back inside, in the living room and sit down on the couch.

"Have you seen a doctor at all?" I ask her.

"For the baby? Didn't really have time you know, between being held captive by witches and being stuck in this house…"

"Right…"

The Original vampires came home late.

"Well, we made sure to find a distraction for Marcel, so that's a good thing done" Rebekah sighs, letting herself fall next to me.

"Little Cami will keep him busy while we look for his secret weapon" Klaus says.

They've been looking for that secret weapon for weeks. Klaus had turned a guy named Josh and compelled him to spy on Marcel for him.

Rebekah, tired of laying low, takes me to a bar where Marcel was supposed to meet Cami. There was a band there, playing music on stage. Once I entered the bar I felt something powerful. Even more powerful than Bonnie.

"Rebekah…"

"What is it?" she sighs.

"Is it possible that Marcel's secret weapon is a 16 year old girl?" I look up at her.

She frowns "What?"

I look at the crowd and point at a young girl. "She's a really, and I mean really, powerful witch"

"And she's there with Marcel…" she sighs. "Go talk to her"

"What? Why?"

"Tell her, you just arrived in town and that you're looking for a friend"

"And show my face to Marcel? No, thank you…"

She sighs. "Look, we take her, we take Marcel's ability to know when a witch uses magic"

I'm anxious. "Okay… But you're staying here, right?"

"Don't worry. Elijah would dagger me if I let anything happen to you"

I take a deep breath and walk towards the young girl.

"Hi"

She turns to look at me. "Hi…"

"Sorry… I'm new in town, I just saw you there, among all the adults and I thought… I'd take my chance with you…considering… you're a witch" I whisper.

She looks at me with big eyes, worried.

"Oh, don't… I… I have a witch friend back where I come from… you don't need to be scared of me"

"Are you a witch too?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Then, how do you know I'm a witch?"

I shrug and smile "Just because I'm not a witch doesn't mean I don't practice magic" I wink at her.

She frowns. "What are you?"

I smile, I had no intention to answer.

"Well, hello, there" Marcel says, now in front of us.

"Hello…"

"Marcel, this is…"

"Oh, uh, Julie" I say "and you are…"

"I'm Davina, this is my friend Marcel"

"Nice to meet you" I say, smiling at her.

"I've never seen you around here, Julie…"

"She just arrived in town" Davina tells him.

"Really, where are you from?" he asks me.

"A small town…" I tell him.

"That's suspiciously vague…" he says, still smiling and I shrug. "What brings you to New-Orleans?"

"The art…the music…"

He frowns. "You're planning on staying here for a while?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend" I tell him. "It's a family matter" I say.

"Julie what are you doing here?" I hear Klaus's voice and I frown.

 _What is he doing?_

"You know her?" Marcel asks him, surprised.

"Yes. My brother is particularly fond of her" he says.

"Elijah? Elijah's your boyfriend?" Marcel asks me.

"What are you doing here on your own?" Klaus asks.

"Who said I was on my own?" I say, looking at Klaus. "It was nice meeting you, Davina" I wave at her as I walk away towards Rebekah.

Once we're outside the bar I ask my friend. "Why the hell did he do that for?"

"What were you thinking?" I hear Klaus's voice behind me.

"Weren't we supposed to find Marcel's secret weapon?" I ask the hybrid. "Well, I find it. You're welcome"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asks.

"Davina is a witch, more powerful than Bonnie. And she's with Marcel, obviously…"

Klaus sighs. "Go home, before Elijah realizes Marcel knows of your existence now…" he says before stepping inside the bar once again.

"You're welcome!" I repeat.

"Let's go" Rebekah sighs.

We were back at the house and Elijah wasn't happy.

"How could you put her in this position?" he asks his sister.

"Well, I couldn't possibly go myself, could I" she says in her defense.

"Now, Marcel knows I care for her, he will be coming after her!" he shouts at his sister.

I sigh. "Elijah, I wanted to go" I tell him. "I want to help! I'm bored"

"It's too dangerous" he says, taking my face in his hands, looking me deep in the eyes. "I can't risk you getting hurt"

I put my hands over his. "I'll be fine" I promise him. "Besides, Marcel's using Davina and she's way too powerful than she should be. We need to help her" I tell him.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Would you be able to find where Marcel hides her?" he asks.

"Why? We could just go back to the bar and take her now?" Rebekah says.

Elijah turns towards his sister "We need to make her trust us. Choose us over Marcel, or she won't help us" he says.

"I guess I could feel her magic if I'm close enough considering how powerful she is…"

"I'm calling Sophie Deveraux. Maybe Davina is the reason the witches didn't want us to kill Marcel, right away…" Rebekah sighs.

Sophie Deveraux was sitting in the living room in the hour. Klaus had joined you.

"Marcel has Davina" Elijah says to the witch. "Any idea where?"

"No. If we knew that… We wouldn't have needed you" she says.

"Davina is helping him… why?" I ask.

She sighs. "It's a long story…"

"Do tell" Klaus says.

She sighs. "I wasn't always an advocate for the witches. My sister was devoted like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned 21, I left the quarter to travel and play, but I wanted to be a chef. So I came back to Rousseau's. That was 8 months ago. My sister informed me that the elders had called a vote and they were moving forward with the harvest."

"What the bloody hell is the harvest?" Rebekah asks.

"It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries, so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing."

"And why haven't I heard of this?" Klaus asks.

"Because the harvest always seemed like a myth, a story passed down through generations, like Noah's ark, the Buddha walking on water… The kind some people take literally and some people don't."

"I take it you don't?" I ask her.

"No. They had the girls of our community preparing for months. 4 would be chosen for the harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth…"

"Was it?" Rebekah asks.

She sighs. "I went to priest Kieran to try and stop them. But we couldn't change their mind."

"So what happened, exactly?" I ask.

"I was too late. I tried to stop it. They told the girls they were going to put them to sleep and that later, at the reaping, they would be resurrected."

"But that wasn't true?"

"No. The girls had to die. They cut their throats. Everyone knew that was going to happen except for the four girls. Only Davina survived."

"How?" Elijah asks.

"Marcel and his vampires intervened. That's when he took Davina."

"He saved her life" I say and she nods.

"She's been with him ever since"

I sigh. "You said you thought it was a myth?"

"Yes. Every girl who died, gave her power to the next. Davina has the power of the three girls that were sacrificed that night."

"So, the harvest was actually working…"

"Yes. But I'm still not convinced that, if the harvest is complete, they will be resurrected…"

"That's why she's so powerful…" I say.

Sophie nods. "Davina won't help you. She won't help us, the witches want to kill her to complete the harvest."

"She'll help us if we help her" you say. "She needs a friend. Someone she can trust. She needs to learn how to control her magic"

"We can do that. Our mother left us a lot of books she can learn from…" Elijah says.

I sigh. "All we need to do, now, is find her"

"I will take care of that" Klaus says. "Marcel trust me. I just have to make him tell me where he hides her"

"You think it's going to be that easy?" I ask the hybrid.

"I didn't say that, love" he says before leaving the house.

"Well, I'm not staying in this house any longer. I'll be back late" Rebekah says, following her brother's footstep.

"Please, be discreet, sister. Do not make a mess" Elijah begs his sister.

"I'll do my best" she sighs before disappearing.

"I will bring Sophie back to Rousseau's" Elijah says before kissing the top of my head. "I'll be back soon"

Hayley and I stayed in the house, reading some old diaries of the Original vampires from their time here 300 years ago, until someone came knocking hard on the front door.

"It's probably Josh, looking for Klaus" Hayley sighs.

"Alright, alright, Josh" Hayley sighs, rushing to the front door. But it wasn't Josh at the door. I step in the hall and see:

"Marcel" I breathe out.

"Well, hello again"

 _Wasn't he supposed to be with Klaus?_

"I don't think we've met" Marcel says, looking at Hayley. "May I come in?" he smiles.

"No" I tell him.

He laughs. "I see" he says, stepping in anyway. "But, it seems that nobody alive owns this property, so…" Hayley steps back. "Could you tell Klaus, I stopped by?"

Hayley nods.

"Thank you" he smiles and then leaves.

"How did he find us here?" Hayley asks, worried.

"I have no idea" I shake my head. "I'm calling Elijah"

I step in the living room, ready to dial Elijah's number but I hear the front door bang against the walls. "What the…?" I hear Hayley scream and someone, who was far too fast for me to see, pushes me and I fall before banging my head hard on the coffee table, knocking me out.


	26. Chapter 26

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Please, don't hesitate to leave a comment.

Sorry for the mistakes :(

Thanks so much for your reviews!

Enjoy! :)

1x07

Elijah stepped out of the Rousseau's when his phone started ringing. He saw Julie's name on the screen and picked up.

"Julie?"

But all he heard was a scream and then nothing.

"Julie!" he tried to call his girlfriend's name but there was nobody to answer on the other line.

He rushed back to the plantation and he smelled blood as soon as he stepped in the hall. He entered the living room when he saw Julie lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. His heart skipped a beat at this vision and he rushed towards her, biting his wrist to give her his blood.

/

My head hurt. It was dark, I couldn't open my eyes. I felt some hot liquid flowing down my throat. I moan as I tried to open my eyes, the light hurt. Someone was holding me, I figured it was Elijah as I heard his voice begging me to come back to him. I put my hands on his arm that was over my mouth and finally opened my eyes. I tried to push him away, the blood was disgusting.

"You need to keep drinking, you lost too much blood" he says and I could hear his fear, his panic, his hurt in his voice.

Finally, he removes his wrist and I take a deep breath.

"What happened?" I ask, sitting up to look up at him.

"I found you lying on the floor, almost dead" he says, taking my face in his hands, his forehead against mine.

"Marcel" I say. "He left just a minute before… Hayley?" I remember "Where's Hayley?"

He shakes his head "She's not here" he helps me get up. "Are you okay?"

I nod.

"I'll call Klaus"

Klaus entered the house, angry. "What happened here?" he asks, seeing the blood on the floor, on my clothes.

"Marcel payed them a visit. Hayley's been taken" Elijah answers his brother.

"Well, we're gonna have to pay him a visit, now" Klaus says.

I took a shower and changed my clothes. Elijah didn't want to leave me alone in the house so they took me with them to Marcel's. They weren't happy, at all.

The crowd was cheering as Marcel was hosting a contest. 2 vampires were fighting in the middle of them. I was holding Elijah's hand, fingers crossed and my other hand was on his arm, he made it clear I stay close to him.

As the winning vampire was celebrating her victory, Klaus broke her neck which made the entire crowd go silent.

"Good evening! I'd like a word" Klaus says, looking up at Marcel.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marcel asks, unhappy.

Elijah and I came to join Klaus' side. "It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs." Elijah answers. "We've come here for the girl, give her to us or… We kill everyone here… Starting with you"

Marcel frowns. "You two got a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands."

Klaus chuckles. "You're home, is it?"

"The girl!" Elijah's getting impatient "I will not ask again."

"Seeing your little pet is at your arm" he says, eyeing me and I frown "I assume you're talking about Hayley? Who is she anyway?"

"She's an old friend. You know how sentimental I am about old friends." Klaus says.

"Well, I ain't got her" he says.

I put my hand on Elijah's chest and tiptoe to whisper in his ear "She's not here." He looks down on me and I shake my head no to confirm what I was saying. I wasn't feeling the baby's magic, she wasn't around.

"To be clear, I did pay a visit to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And imagine my surprise when I found out that the Original family of vampires and their girlfriends" he says looking at me "had taken up residence. Your girl Hayley answered the door, she was there too" he says, pointing at me "we exchange hellos, that was it. You don't believe me? Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question I'd ask is, if Hayley isn't here, where is she?" he smiles.

The crowd was gone, Klaus, Elijah and I were waiting for Marcel to help us find Hayley.

"Not the most attractive community" Elijah says, keeping me close to him, his right hand on my back.

"You do realize they can hear you?" Klaus says.

"You do realize I don't care?"

Marcel entered the room and joined us.

"Klaus, my sire, I owe the world, and I always show respect to my elders. If your special lady friend is missing, you can benefit from the help of a witch, and I control all the witches in this town, I'll grant you one little locator spell. Sabine is the best guide in the quarter. You need to find someone, I guarantee she's your girl" Marcel says before stepping out.

"Can you find her?" Elijah asks Sabine.

"I can try" she answers. She settles a map on the table and started the locator spell. "She's in the back country, way out past Houma, deep in the bayou."

Klaus was pacing next to me and Elijah.

"I don't suppose you could be more precise?"

"What's the matter Elijah?" Klaus asks "You worried you might ruin you expensive shoes?"

I sigh.

Sabine tells us the werewolves lived there. We leave to where Sabine told us we could find Hayley.

"We should head south towards the water." Elijah says, going into the woods.

"You seem quite determined to find the little wolf."

"If I'm moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car. Even Julie can keep up with me. Do be certain to leave the windows down."

"Stop fighting" I sigh and Klaus stop walking.

"Have you found her scent?" Elijah asks.

"No, but I found someone else's…" he doesn't look happy. We follow him until we find a truck that he starts tearing apart.

"This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of…. Tyler Lockwood" he's not happy at all.

"Tyler is here?" I ask.

"And why would your little hybrid sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley?" Elijah asks.

"He wants revenge because I went after his girl" he shrugs and I chuckle, to show I disagree.

"I assume it's not all the story?" Elijah says, looking down on me and I shake my head no.

"He killed Carol Lockwood after killing all his hybrids. Caroline told me…"

"You killed his mother. Wonderful."

"He needed to be taught a lesson!" Klaus says in his defense and I sigh.

"And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Hayley?"

"The lesson is I should have killed him and not his mother. I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself!" he says before disappearing.

"God, he's annoying" I sigh. "Please, don't let him kill Tyler…" I look up at him.

"Don't worry, he won't. He knows your blonde friend will never forgive him. Come"

We go back into the woods to look for Hayley.

/

Davina Claire was painting when Marcel entered the attic she was currently living in. He had a person in a sheet over his shoulder.

"Marcel, something is happening. There's a witch doing magic in the quarter."

"Oh, no worries. That one is Marcel-approved. Besides…" he says before putting the person down. "Got something else for you to handle."

Josh was getting out of the sheet, confused, scared Marcel would kill him. "Oh, no…" he says, seeing Davina. "You're the super witch."

Davina looked confused at Marcel and he smiled, amused. "Say hi to Josh."

"'Why would you bring him here?"

"Josh has a problem. Klaus compelled him to spy on me. I can't have that. So I thought, I'll just killed Josh…"

"Marcel, please, it's not my fault!"

"Then I thought, "killing a vampire", that would be breaking my own rules. Smart thing to do is to flip Josh. That way, he can tell Klaus whatever I want. He can even spy for me. All we got to do is wipe away that compulsion. So, what do you think?"

"I can make him forget what Klaus told him…But the more Klaus said, the more it's gonna hurt."

"How much pain are we talking?" Josh asks, a little worried.

Marcel left as Davina was taking away Klaus' compulsion.

"You work for Klaus. Have you ever met the old one's girlfriend, Julie?"

"Julie's Klaus' girlfriend?"

"No, the brother"

"Oh, yeah, yeah that makes more sense…"

"So?"

"Oh, yeah. Great girl! Funny, smart… She's keeping them in line."

"What do you mean?" the young girl frowns.

"She doesn't like it when people get hurt and they know it, so they try not to make her angry because, she has some weird power and things get messy when she's angry"

"How do you know this?"

"She told me" he shrugs.

"She's a witch?"

He shakes his head "No"

"Then what is she?"

"I have no idea…"

/

We have been going deeper into the bayou but still no sign of Hayley.

"I hope she's okay…" I sigh a second before I feel something. "Wait" I stop and Elijah turns to look at me.

"Can you feel her?"

"Yeah, that way" I say pointing at the direction.

We saw her run but she didn't see us. She was hiding, out of breath behind a tree. When we got close she almost stabbed me with a knife but Elijah stopped her.

"Hayley!" I shout, scared."You almost stabbed me!"

But she was scared too, she has been running away from someone.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asks both of us.

She takes deep breath to calm down and then hugs me "You will not believe the crap day that I'm having!"

"Let's go home" Elijah says but Hayley stops him.

"Elijah…There's something you need to know about the baby" she says and we both frown.

"What it is?" he asks.

"Its blood can create hybrids"

"What?" I say, confused.

"You know this?" Elijah asks.

She nods "Tyler took its blood and gave it to a werewolf then killed him in front of me. When he came back he drunk my blood and became a hybrid. He said Klaus knew about this and that's why he kept me around"

"That's not true" I say.

"How do you know? Do you think Klaus wants to be a father? This baby is just a way for him to get stronger! Klaus must have known! It's the only explanation! He could care less about the baby!"

Elijah seemed disappointed. "We should go home"

"Are you kidding me? Home to what?" she asks.

"I said that I would protect you, even if need be, from Klaus himself."

"I can take care of myself. I did it for a long time" she says before walking away.

I sigh "We can't let her go by herself" and we followed her.

We arrived to a cabin where we found Klaus looking at a dead body, luckily, it wasn't Tyler.

"There you are. I see you found our wandering stray." Klaus says, seeing us walking towards him. "Perhaps she could shed some light on the situation. This, would appear to be the body of a hybrid…"

"His name was Dwayne" Hayley says.

"Well, whoever he was I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?" he asks.

"I told you he didn't know!"

"Know what, love?"

"Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here to test a theory, that the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims you knew that. Furthermore, you intended to use this knowledge to build an army." Elijah tells his brother.

Klaus seemed disappointed and betrayed. "And, of course, you assume it's true… I mean, why else would I show any interest I my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me and my own brother falls in the line, eager to believe it. How quickly you assume the worst…"

"Oh, spare me your indignation, when have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Hayley or her child beyond your own selfish pursuits, and what was it you once said to me? "Every king need an heir."

"My big brother, so you doubts my intentions. Well…I can't say I'm surprised. Standing beside the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother, a liar, a manipulator…a bastard?" he says.

"Klaus, that's not what he's saying" I say, hurt for him.

"Of course it is! That's all I am to you isn't? And to Rebekah? And judging by the way Hayley hangs to your every words it's clear she feels the same way… No doubt my child will, as well."

"Klaus, don't do this. This isn't…"

"Of course you will take his defense!" he shouts at me. "But we've said all that needs to be said, brother…" he smiles, steps back and shrugs "I'll play the role I've been given." I frown. He was walking away but he turned around and jumped at Elijah to bit his neck. I scream, he startled me.

"Klaus, stop!" I try to push him away but I end up on the ground. "What did you do?" I yell at him after he released Elijah. I go over him and check on his neck. I take his face in my hands, worried.

"You three enjoyed each other's company. You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite, my parting gift to you three" he says before walking away.

"Klaus, give him your blood!" I shout but he was already gone. My thumbs on his cheeks I was so worried.

"I'll be fine. The bite won't kill me" he says, taking my hands in his. He sees my worry and kisses me. "I'll be fine" he says, pulling me into a hug.

We decided to stay at the cabin, to help Hayley figure out where she came from. This place was all that was left of her family. I was still worried about Elijah.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Please, let me know what you think :)

Enjoy !

1x08/09

Rebekah was acting weird. She had been spending some time with Marcel without telling anyone. She was sleeping with him and that's actually how he ended up on the plantation the night Hayley got taken. What could she be plotting?

/

Elijah was getting worse. He was feverish and couldn't stop coughing. He was lying on the bed, his head on my lap. I was stroking his hair, it killed me to see him suffer like this. I kissed his forehead whispering to him he was gonna be okay. He had just started hallucinating. He was moving in his sleep, kicking. "It's okay" I tried to calm him down, I put my hand on his forehead.

"Celeste" he says as I see a young, beautiful black woman, naked in a bathtub. He put his hands on my arms, he thought I was her.

"Celeste?" I repeat, taking my hands of him.

He woke up, realizing it was me. "Julie…I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else…" he says and it hurts, a little.

"Celeste?" I say.

"Yes" he nods.

"Whoever she was, she was smoking hot." I chuckle, jealous, even if I'd never admit it.

"Did I let you enter my thoughts?" he asks. "I'm not well, I should go" he tries to get up.

"Hey, ho, no way, you stay right where you are" I put my hands on him to stop him and he stops.

"We're being watch" he says and Hayley rush outside to see who it was.

"Who is it?" I ask when she comes back.

"A woman, she left" she says.

Elijah starts coughing again. "Okay, come here" I say as I lay him down on the bed his head back on my lap.

"Please, you have to leave. The fever…I will hurt you. Both of you…You need to leave" he says.

"Stop being a baby and let us take care of you" I say as I try to cool him down with my magic. But the fever doesn't go away and he's getting worse. He kept saying Celeste's name, apologizing.

"Go" I tell Hayley. "Find the woman that left you your family's book last night, I'll be fine"

"You're sure?" she asks, worried and I nod.

I was stroking his hair, trying to calm him, again. "Celeste, I'm sorry" he says in his delusion. But he gets up, suddenly and starts screaming.

"Elijah, it's not real" I try to stop him.

"Niklaus, I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" he shouts.

"Eli…" but my back is on the wall and his hands are on my throat. "Elijah!" I try to make him stop but he's way too strong. I don't want to use my magic but I don't have a choice. I burn his hands so he lets go of me. He shouts out of pain "I'm sorry" I whisper, tears in my eyes.

"Julie?" he says, looking at me confused.

"I'm so sorry" I say, taking his head in my hands.

"No, I…" he shakes his head "I hurt you"

"No, it's okay, it's the fever, go back to bed okay?" I tell him, looking deep in his eyes before I kiss him. "It's okay"

/

Rebekah had been plotting against her brother with Marcel but it didn't turn out the way they thought it would. It ended bloody, Klaus massacred all the vampires that came at him. Marcel had to bow down to him, becoming, at last, King of the French quarter.

/

I was sitting on the bed, Elijah was asleep, I was stroking his hair as he was waking up. I smiled at him as he opened his eyes. "Hey"

"Hi" he says, taking my hands, sitting up to face me.

"You're feeling better?"

He nods "The bite is healed and the fever is gone" he smiles but frown.

"What's wrong" I ask.

He moves his hand to my throat and I push it away. "It's nothing" I say, I move to kiss him but he moves away.

"I hurt you" he sighs, full of guilt.

"You weren't yourself. You asked me to go and I didn't, it's okay" I tell him, putting my hands on each side of his face. "I'm fine" I smile to reassure him and kiss him, this time he kisses me back.

The door opens "You're awake!" Hayley says. She frowns when she sees me "What happened to you?" she asks.

"Nothing" I say, smiling, getting up. "Let's go home"

Finally we were back at the plantation. When he stops the car, Hayley gets out almost immediately but Elijah stays with me as I was distracted and wasn't moving.

"I'm sorry I tried to hurt you" he says, taking my hand in his.

I sigh and look up at him "What happened to Celeste?"

He frowns. "It's not important" he says, looking away.

"It is important" I say "I spend the entire day listening to you calling her name, it's important" I tried to keep a steady voice but I failed. I looked away, tearing up. "Tell me what Klaus did" I ask again, looking up at him.

He moves his hand to my face and wipes a tear off my cheek I didn't even know had fallen.

"Celeste was witch" he says. "Klaus was leaving too many bodies behind him and had created a rumor it was the witches' fault…" he looked sad. "The people went after the witches and she died"

I take a deep breath, wiping more tears off my cheeks "I'm sorry" I say before getting out of the car. But as soon as I'm out, Elijah is in front of me, cornering me between him and the vehicle. He puts his hands on my waist and we couldn't be closer. We don't say a word, just looking at each other. Finally he kisses me, like he never kissed me before. Like he had something to prove. I break the kiss first, I didn't want to but I needed to breathe. I kissed my forehead before letting my waist go and he takes my hand, dragging me inside.

Rebekah and Klaus were arguing, that's when we learned that she and Marcel had tried to kill him.

"You betrayed me! My own sister!"

"Niklaus, let her go!" Elijah says as we enter the room.

"You are no better, brother, stealing my child away, proving to Hayley you would be a better father than me each time you're with her!"

"Klaus, calm down" I say.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he shouts at me then turns his attention back to Elijah. "My child, my blood will grow up to call you father!"

I frown.

"Is that what this is?" Rebekah asks. "You are once again worried that you will be left behind? Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik! You drive us away!"

I see the hurt on Klaus' face as soon as Rebekah says those words.

"Is that so? What have I done, lately, other than cooperate? Now, I make no excuses for past sins, but in the one moment that you two could have chosen to stand by me, to believe in me, to believe my intentions for my own child were pure…you chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies…"

"Klaus" I say, letting go of Elijah's hand and walking towards my friend. "I believe in you…" he looks up at me, tears in his eyes. "I never doubted your intentions towards your child" I take his face in my hands. "Your my friend, Klaus, I'll stand by you, you know that" I move my thumbs against his cheeks, wiping off some tears that had fallen down, smiling at him. "I know you're gonna be a fantastic father" I say before hugging him.

He doesn't hug me back right away, surprised by what I had said. "You always see the best in me, don't you, love?" he asks and I take his face in my hands once again, smiling.

He takes a few steps towards Elijah. "I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So, I'm going to live there. And after you're done hating me…you can come visit your niece" he says before stepping out, making Hayley leave with him.

I take Elijah's hands, he looked sad and guilty. "You were right" he says "He didn't know"

"Hey" I put my hands on each side of his face "He'll get over it" I give him a little smile. But he steps out of the room without a word. I feel bad for him.

"You tried to kill Klaus?" I say, without even looking at her, staring at where Elijah was a second ago.

"He's a problem"

"He's your brother…He's my friend…" I say, turning my head to look at her.

"He daggered me…. He daggered Elijah… He never paid for all the things he did to us!"

I sigh "I guess he didn't…" I say, stepping out.

A few days after that, Klaus had sent people to take the furniture of the plantation. I had made my peace with Rebekah and Elijah was getting better at pretending he was okay.

"Absolutely not! I paid for that!" she shouts at some men who were taking something of hers.

"You've never paid for anything in your life" Elijah said, climbing down the stairs to join us. He kissed my forehead as Rebekah was answering him.

"I hardly see how that's relevant" she says and I chuckle. She sighs "Nik is just punishing us."

"Well, we've hurt him, deeply, it would appear…"

"We believed the worst about him the one time in a million when the worst wasn't actually the truth" she sighs again.

My phone buzzed. "It's Hayley" I say.

"Is everything okay?" Elijah asks.

"Apparently, Klaus told all the vampires they could go and kill all the werewolves… Hayley's family…" I shake my head and sigh.

"She's not safe with all the vampires there and specially not with Klaus" Elijah says "We have to go make sure she doesn't suffer from our mistakes."

We left for Klaus' new place as I protested it was a bad idea to piss Klaus even more but they didn't listen.

Hayley was trying to leave when she was stopped by a vampire I believe his name was Diego. But Elijah knocked him down and Rebekah and I took care of the rest of them.

"You're getting better at this" she tells me.

"I know, it's scaring me" I laugh.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here!" Hayley says, worried.

"Let's go" Elijah ignores her.

"No. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I've been deemed under protection, by the almighty Klaus. I asked your help for the werewolves! He ordered a wolf hunt!"

"Do we look like a vampire rescue squad? I'm not going in the bayou! I think you should be grateful we came to save you!" Rebekah tells her.

"Listen, Rebekah, all my life I've been looking for my family and now I know and Klaus just ordered to kill them. You want to help me? Help my people. Please…"

Elijah and Rebekah oblige.

Rebekah had told me where I could find Davina. She followed Marcel a few days ago and that's how she knew where she was.

I hate churches. It's cold, I don't like the smell, I don't even believe in God… But, of course, Davina lived in the attic of one. I was sure she was there, I could feel her power. I knock on her door.

"Since when do you knock, Marcel?" I hear her say.

"No, not Marcel" I laugh as I enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" she was obviously scared.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I'm Julie, remember me?"

"Yes… How did you find me?"

"A friend of a friend?" I say but that didn't even make her smile. "Okay…" I clear my throat. "I brought you these" I hand some spells from the Original witch grimoire that Elijah gave me. "I know about the Harvest… I'm sorry about… those witches are nuts!" I say.

"What are these?" she asks.

"Spells, to help you control your magic" I smile at her and she takes them.

"Look… I can't stay" I couldn't take the risk of meeting Marcel here "But it was nice to see you again" I tell her before stepping out but she stops me.

"Wait!"

I turn to look at her.

"You're the old one's girlfriend"

I raise my eyebrows "Please, don't refer to Elijah as the "old one"" I laugh.

"Sorry… What are you?" she changes the subject.

"That is the question, isn't it? If I'm not a witch then, what am I?" I smile at her. Elijah had told me not to tell anyone about what I am, I had no intention to tell her.

"What are you doing here?" I turn around and frown.

"Klaus… what are you doing here?" I ask as I see Marcel with him.

"I believe I asked first, love"

I sigh. "I'm just making a new friend, I'm bored." I shrug. "Your turn"

"I'm here to meet Davina" he says and turn to smile at her.

"Davina this is Klaus" Marcel tells her as they enter the room. "We're getting you out of this attic"

I see her smile "Really?"

"Yes, but the witches still want you dead so you're going to stay with Klaus" he says and she frowns.

I laugh at her worry. "Don't worry, he's a lamb" I say.

"Well, I feel insulting by your laughing, love"

"I'll help you pack" I tell her, ignoring the hybrid.

"Tell me, love, does Elijah know you are here?"

"Of course" I say.

"I'm curious to hear the story of how Elijah and you came to be…a couple" Marcel says.

I look at Marcel with an unamused face. Klaus let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask him.

"Nothing, nothing" he laughs "it's just, I'm not sure you even know yourself, love"

He was true. I didn't even know myself…

We help Davina packed and we brought her to Klaus'. They left us alone and Davina and I decided to explore the place when she stopped and said "Do you know where Josh is?"

"Josh? No… I haven't seen him in a while…why?"

"I think I can feel his fear…"

I was surprised but I followed her to the garage where there were a few old cars.

"I know you're here. I can sense your fear" she says.

"I hear you were moving in" I hear Josh say.

"Josh, what are you doing in here?" I ask him, as soon as he stepped out of his hiding place.

"Hey, Julie… Uh, you know, I'm hiding out, you know… incognito. Got to run for the hills, but I'm stuck here until it gets dark…"

Davina sighs "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" he nods "No, not really… I mean, I totally led Klaus into a trap that was like the most epic fail of all time, so, yeah… I'm kind of crapping my pants right now…figuratively… so far…"

I laugh.

"It's okay. You can trust Marcel and if Klaus tries hurts you, I'll hurt him"

I chuckle at her optimism.

"I'm sure if you could actually stop Klaus, you would've done it already" I hear Hayley say behind us and we turn around.

"Hey Hayley" I wave at her.

"You're Hayley? Klaus' wife." Davina says.

I laugh at her comment and at Hayley's disgusted face. "Ew. No. Never" the wolf says. "I'm the pregnant werewolf. And you must be this all powerful super witch Davina… And let's not forget Josh, newbie vampire way out of his element voted most likely to die next…"

"Fantastic" I hear Josh say.

"Hey, I'm just another one of Klaus' prisoners. Of course it would suck he found out you're still lurking around…" I frown, where was she going with this. "I'm sure we can help out each other...Look out for each other…"

"Yes, if looking out for each other doesn't mean plotting against the jailer" I say.

"Of course not" Hayley says before stepping out.

I shake my head. "Let's get you unpack" I change the subject.

Back to Davina's new bedroom I watch her looking for something.

"Did you forget something?"

She sighs "My violin"

"You wanna go get it?" I ask her.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?" I hear Hayley's voice behind me " I thought everyone was scared of you?"

She sighs "The witches are after me."

"You mean, that crazy witch Agnes?"

"Who?" I frown.

"Agnes's dead. Klaus killed her when she threatened my baby" Hayley says.

"When was that?" I shout, confused.

"Remember when Rebekah took you to Rousseau's not long after she came into town?" I nod "She came to the plantation and tried to kill me. Klaus killed her then."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" I ask, outraged.

"I don't know, I thought Elijah would've told you"

"Elijah knows?" _What the hell?_

"Wait… Agnes was the last living elder, if she's dead then, I'm safe! Marcel would've told me…"

"Maybe he didn't want to lose his secret weapon against the witches?" she shrugs.

"You're lying."

"What would I lie to you?"

"Because you want something from me! Everyone does."

"Do I want something from you? Yeah, Davina actually I do… Thanks to your friend Marcel, most of my family is cursed. They're stuck in their wolf form except on a full moon. Now, I'm smart enough to know that every curse has a loophole, and, well, you're the strongest witch I've ever heard of but I wouldn't lie to you to get what I want. I'd ask you. I guess that's the difference between Marcel and me" she says, before walking away.

Davina was looking at me. "It's the first time I hear of it" I hold my hands to show my innocence. She turns her back to me and I feel a vampire walking its way to the room we were in. It was Josh.

"Looking for something?" he asks, showing her the violin she had forgotten.

"I figured, with you vacating the attic would be a safe zone. I found this there."

"It was dangerous for you to come back Josh" she says, taking the instrument from him.

"Well… what are friends for…or.. whatever?"

She laughs.

"Hey, what did Hayley want?"

She looks at me before looking back at Josh. "Do you trust her?"

He looks at me like he could offend me. "Hey, don't look at me, she's asking, I will keep your secrets" I say as I keep unboxing.

"I don't know…why?"

"She told me about a witch being killed, an elder, but I don't know if she…"

"Oh, yeah… crazy Agnes? I heard about that. They tried to kill her, Klaus went all berserker on her crew I guess it was super gross, just, like, heads and guts."

He sees Davina making a weird face "What? You hate the witches."

She shakes her head "Hayley was right. Marcel is just using me! Josh, I can't stay here! I'm not gonna be their puppet, you have to get me out of here!"

"Hey, wow, Klaus will find you so easily, Josh's heart will be on the floor in 3 seconds." I try to stop them.

"I'm not staying here" she says, turning to face me and I have the same headache I had the night of the sacrifice when I first met Klaus and I pass out on the floor.

/

Rebekah and Elijah had kept their promise to Hayley. They helped the werewolves and found the descendants of Klaus' father in the process. Even though they were trying to make amends with their brother, Klaus was too stubborn to forgive them.


	28. Chapter 28

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Please, don't hesitate to let me know what you tkink :)

Enjoy :)

It was snowing, but I wasn't cold. I was alone but I could hear someone calling my name. I had no idea where I was. I could only see white.

" _Julie"_

"Who is this? Where are you?" I call, but I couldn't see anyone, I was alone.

" _Julie! You need to wake up! Open your eyes! Wake up! You can't stay here! This isn't your world! Go back to your world!"_

"Mum?"

" _Open your eyes, Julie!"_

"Mom? Where are you?"

" _Open your eyes!"_

I gasp as I open my eyes and see Elijah's worried face. I look around to see if my mother was there, even though I knew she couldn't be, I was sure I heard her voice.

"Where's Davina?" I hear Klaus' angry voice.

"Brother, not now!" Elijah says as he pulls me close to him. "Are you okay?"

I didn't know how to answer that. My head hurt. I get up and get out of the room.

"Julie?" Elijah calls my name but I don't answer, I need to be outside, to feel the air. But Klaus is in front of me in a second.

"Where's Davina?" he asks again and he wasn't going to let me go until I tell him.

I sigh. "She's gone. She left after she learned you killed Agnes, thanks for telling me by the way!" I say before pushing him out of my way but he takes my arm to stop me.

"Where did she go?"

I frown and push him against the wall with the gift of air. "I don't know."

Once I'm outside, I take a deep breath and feel the air around me. My eyes closed I let go of the power that was giving me a headache.

"Julie" I hear Elijah's voice and I open my eyes. It was snowing.

"You have to stop, you need to get control over yourself" he says as I look around and see everything was frozen.

"It'll thaw" I say before walking away without even looking at him.

I was angry he didn't tell me about Agnes. He took my hand, stopping me from taking more steps.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I sigh "You're keeping things from me" I say and he frowns "Why am I even here, Elijah?" I ask as I think back to what Klaus said the day before. "This is a family matter, Elijah, you made that very clear, don't let me stop you, I'd hate to be in your way!"

"What's gotten into you? Where does that come from?" he asks, surprised by my mood.

"Leave me alone, don't you have a witch to find?" I say and walk away. He looked hurt but let me go.

What has gotten into me? He didn't deserve that. But I was so angry, I didn't even know why. How did we get here? How did we become "a couple" like Marcel asked yesterday. Were we even one? We never talked about it. We just kissed, and kissed again and we never talked about it.

I was walking down the streets of the French quarter, trying to calm down, to figure out why I followed him here. Why I stayed, why I would stay. I spent the entire day thinking about it and the answer became clear to me. But was it clear to him?

It was dark when I decided to go back to Klaus' place. I see Klaus unconscious on the ground as I enter and hear Davina talking.

"You're a killer, just like your brother. For a thousand years, you fed on innocent blood. Why don't you choke on it?" she says and Elijah started throwing up blood.

"Davina! Stop!" I shout but she doesn't.

"And you? You didn't want to be my friend, you wanted to manipulate me so I would do what they wanted!" she says and I start having a headache again, but I didn't care about me, Elijah was in pain until he passes out.

"Elijah!" I try to go to him but I end up banging on a wall. Davina was now walking towards Marcel.

We could feel a strong wind in the courtyard, that was coming from me, the chairs, the tables were on fire, I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't want to hurt her I just wanted to stop her so I could get to Elijah without being thrown on a wall again. But Marcel falls down on a ground and I see Rebekah standing behind him. She come to me with her vampire speed and put her arms around me.

"Calm down, you're going to destroy this house" she tells me.

"Tim!" I hear Davina say. Her friend was about to fall because of the wind and Rebekah manages to catch him.

I rush towards Elijah and take his face in my hands. He was unconscious. "Elijah?"

"Julie, the wind!" I hear Rebekah shout "Julie!"

I look up to see everything was on fire despite the strong wind. Tears were falling down my cheeks as I close my eyes to take a deep breath to calm down. The wind and the fire disappear. I was sitting on the floor, pulling Elijah close to me. "I'm sorry" I whisper, my face close to his.

"Now, before you turn on me" Rebekah says to Davina "I have a surprise for you"

"Josh what are you doing? Get out of here!" I hear Davina say.

"Davina" Tim says "Did you do all that?" he asks, pointing at the mess "How did I even get here?"

"I'll explain everything, I promise" she says to him before hugging him.

They all leave, following Rebekah who wanted to show them something.

I was just waiting for Elijah to come back, I needed to apologize for what I said this morning.

Klaus wakes up first, of course.

"What happened here, love?"

"This is all your fault" I tell him and he looks at me, hurt. "Can't you do something nice, ever?"

"My methods are extremes but I always get results" is his only answer.

I look down on Elijah, stroking his cheek with my thumb. Finally, he moves and he opens his eyes.

"Julie?"

"Hey" I smile at him "I'm so sorry" I tell him, a tear falling down my cheek.

He looks confused, sit up and wipe off the tear.

"Sorry for what?"

I shake my head and hug him, crying, burying my face in his shoulder. He hugs me back whispering everything was okay.

We hear Marcel groans as he comes back to consciousness and we all get up.

"Where is Davina?" he asks.

"She left with Rebekah" I say and he frowns.

"Is she the one who killed me?" he asks and I nod.

"What is she plotting?" Klaus asks me.

"Why do you ask me?" I say.

"Did Davina do this?" Marcel asks, pointing at the mess.

"No, that was me" I say and he frowns.

"You're a witch?" he asks, feeling threaten and I look at him, but don't answer.

Klaus' phone starts ringing. He picks up, it's Rebekah.

I put my hands on Elijah's face "Are you okay?" I ask and he nods.

"Rebekah where are you?"

…

"Well, I tried to talk to her out of respect for Marcel, but she made it clear she is not our friend. My apologies if you thought she was yours."

…

"No. It wouldn't."

"What's going on?" I ask Elijah who could hear the entire conversation.

"You see, the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her is quite potent."

Marcel was going after Klaus but Elijah stops him?

"It's just a matter of time for her"

…

"There is no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me. This was her choice, not mine." Klaus hangs up.

"Davina's dying" Elijah tells me.

Klaus laughs as he sees us give him a disapproving and angry look. "Come one. The stench of your judgement is overwhelming. Need I remind you that Davina just bested the lot of us? Even you, Julie! I did what had to be done. Don't worry Elijah, I remain as redeemable as ever."

"She's 16 Klaus, you just killed two children!" I shout at him.

"So, you compelled the boy to poison Davina without consulting with Marcel or myself?" Elijah says.

"You know what the worst part is?" Marcel says "Is that you're so predictable I had to make an alliance with your brother, who I don't even like"

I frown and look up at Elijah, whose chin was cover with dry blood and he gives me a little smile.

"Judging by your expression you have something you'd like to share." Klaus says.

"Damn straight I do. I got a call for Kieran earlier, right after Sabine and some witches almost got their hands on Davina first. Sabine used a protection spell so she would come back if she died. I made her use the same spell on Davina."

"So, when you slipped away to allegedly check on your nightwalkers you were in fact colluding with a witch." Klaus says. "Very clever. I suppose I should be proud"

"Eh, I just wanted to make sure I had a failsafe just in case, as Elijah expected, you started acting like you."

"Except that now you've involved the witches who, last time I checked, were enemy to us all, to everything we have, and to our family"

"Davina is Marcel's family, Nicklaus, or did that somehow slip your mind as you tried to take her life?" Elijah says "You will call Rebekah, you'll tell her that Davina will recover. Do wish the same could be said for that boy" he says, taking my hand and dragging me out of there.

We got into his room. "Where have you been today?" he asks me, taking his bloody shirt off.

"I needed to think" I tell him.

He washes the blood off his face and walk towards me. I was staring at the carpet. He gently lifts up my chin to make me look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about this morning" I say "I just…" I sigh.

"Tell me" he says "did I do something?"

"Why didn't you tell me Klaus killed Agnes?"

He sighs "I wanted to spare you my brother's… slaughter" he sighs and shakes his head.

"Did you know that Davina was safe now that the last elder is dead?"

"I thought she was… But the witches need to complete the Harvest, they will find a way to do it without the elders" he says and I sigh.

"She thinks I wanted to manipulate her…"

"She'll learn to know you better. To see you could never do that" he says and pulls me closer to him.

We keep looking at each other for a while before he speaks up again. "You asked me why you were here this morning…" he says "You're here because I want you here…Because I need you here" he puts his hands on each side of my face. "Why are you here" he asks me.

My heart is beating faster, I don't know if I'm going to have the courage to tell him. I was too afraid he didn't feel the same. "I'm here because…" I take a deep breath "I think I'm…" he's waiting for my answer "I'm here because I want to be with you" I look down, blushing.

He lifts up my chin again and kisses me. I slowly move my hands to his bare chest and up to his neck. I pull back to breathe but he keeps kissing me, my cheek, my jawline, my neck. His hands are on my lower back and he lifts me so my feet don't touch the ground anymore. In the second, my back is on the bed, he's on top of me, kissing my neck, my jawline, my cheek, my lips. My fingers in his hair, his lips go back to my neck once again. His lips, his hands, wonder to parts of my body he never touched before. I don't want him to stop and he doesn't.

When I wake up, it's still dark, it's around midnight. The bed is empty so I sit up to look for Elijah but I'm alone in the room. I look for my clothes and get dressed before stepping out.

I find Elijah in the study, looking at drawings.

"Hey" I say and he looks up and smile when he sees me.

"You're awake" he says.

I smile back at him. "I thought you'd be there when I woke up"

"Sorry, I'm going though Davina's sketches. Marcel said they were announcing something bad" he says.

I sit on the couch behind him and put my hands on his chest and my head rest against his on his shoulder. "It's like a puzzle" I say and put a kiss on his neck.

I help him figure out what the drawings were about when Hayley got into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asks.

"We're trying to make sense of some Davina's visions, it's supposed to warn us of something bad that's gonna happen, we're almost there" I tell her.

Finally, the drawings make sense and we get up to take a better look at it. It was a face.

I frown "Is that…?"

"Celeste"


	29. Chapter 29: Celeste

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Please, let me know what you think :)

Enjoy :)

1x11/12/13

I wasn't feeling well. The next morning after we discovered Celeste's face in Davina's sketches, I had a headache and I was sitting down on the couch, listening to Elijah.

"The Italians call them Strega. The Yoruba of West Africa call them aje, meaning mother. Where my mother was from, they called her a hexa, and here, we call them witch. Over the centuries, vamires have fought them and fought beside them. Bedded them and burned them. Whether adversary or ally, they have been a force to be reckoned with. Their ancestral magic anchors this city. There's never been an all-powerful witch until Davina."

"What about Julie?" Hayley asked.

"I'm not a witch" I sigh and take my head in my hands. The headache was getting more painful by the minute.

"Davina is now tucked in safe and sound down the hall under my protection." Klaus says, entering the room. "What's wrong, love?" he asks when he sees me.

Elijah takes a few step to put a hand on my shoulder, curious too. "I have a headache" I say, annoyed.

Klaus sighs and looks down to Davina's drawings "Your Celeste was quite beautiful and a portent of evil according to our volatile artist in residence"

"Yes, perhaps Davina's mistaken what she calls evil for power. Celeste was certainly very powerful in her day, but she's been dead for over 200 years. I don't understand why all these sketches now?" he says, sitting down next to me.

"Why does any witch do anything?" Klaus asks.

We hear Davina scream "Go away!" and a big noise which probably was Marcel banging against the wall. I moan in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Hayley asks and Elijah puts a hand on my back.

"I don't know. The air is… heavy, it's hard to breathe… My head hurt…" I say, rubbing the palms of my hands against my forehead.

"Maybe you should go lay down" Elijah says.

I sigh and nod. We hear another noise of something breaking.

"Well, it's going well" Klaus says, sarcastic.

"If you're trying to win the girl's trust, perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea." Elijah says.

"Is there any more opportune death you'd like to wave in my face?"

"Give me a month. I'll get you a list" I chuckle as Klaus laughs and we hear other noises from Davina's bedroom.

"Young, old, dead or alive, witches are a pain in the ass." Klaus says before stepping out of the room.

I was about to do the same but I felt pain coming from my lungs.

"Ah" I let out as I fall to the ground, coughing.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asks me, worried.

"I don't know" I say and there's an earthquake.

"Is she doing this?" Hayley asks.

"It's not me" I shout, still in pain. "Nature, it's… something's not right"

As soon as the earthquake stops, Klaus enters the room. "What, don't tell me something's wrong with her too?" he says and I frown as I try to get up, clenching to Elijah.

"What do you mean, "with her, too"? Elijah asks.

"Davina's losing it" Klaus says. "She has too much power and she can't control it"

"Why is it affecting me?" I ask.

"You think it's affecting you?" Hayley asks.

"I need to lay down" I say and Elijah takes me to our bedroom.

"Get some rest. I will fix this" he says and kisses me on the forehead.

He leaves me and I stay in pain on the bed. About an hour alter, Elijah comes back with Sophie.

"We need to complete the Harvest, now" he says "Now she's disturbing nature but the next step is wind, water then fire"

"Wind is disturbed already" I say "I can feel it" I moan in pain. "You can't kill Davina, what is she doesn't come back?" I worry.

He puts his hand on my forehead and stroke my hair. "We don't have a choice. The ancestors will bring the girls back."

"What if they don't?"

He doesn't answer, we hear the wind outside getting stronger.

"I told you, I will fix this" he says before kissing me. But he looked distracted.

"What's wrong?" I ask, putting a hand on his cheek.

He sighs "It's nothing" he shakes his head. But I keep looking at him, silently telling him he can tell me. "Hayley gave Celeste's remains to Sophie Deveraux… breaking my promise she would rest in peace without being consecrated…"

I sigh. "I'm sorry…" He takes my hand and kisses it. "Get some rest" he says before kissing my forehead once again.

Hayley comes in a few minutes after. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Terrible" I say.

"Elijah's gonna fix it"

"You shouldn't have done what you did with Celeste. You should've told him" I tell her.

"I know…I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to him."

She sighs. "Does it bother you?"

I frown. "What?"

"He's clearly still attached to Celeste… I mean he loved her…"

"He lived a thousand years, I'm not surprised he had girlfriends before me…" I say.

"It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" she says.

I sigh. "No… it doesn't"

She leaves me alone and I think about Celeste for a while before I fall asleep, exhausted because of the pain.

The thunder wakes me and I just feel even worse than before. I get up and walk with difficulty out of the room to look for Elijah or anyone else. I hear voices from the living room.

"This is not a democracy" I hear Klaus say.

"You're quite right" Elijah's there too. "This is family" he says as it starts raining. "Water. The next sign's begun. Rebekah?"

"Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow. Count me in."

"Well, this is no family reunion without our mother. I'll fetch her" Klaus says, walking away as I enter the room.

"Your mother?" I repeat and support myself on the wall so I don't fall.

"What are you doing up?" Elijah asks, coming to me, vampire speed, taking me in his arms.

"Davina's gone" I say.

"Yes, Marcel took her" Rebekah says. "What's wrong with you?"

"I…" but the pain is too strong and the headache makes me pass out.

The elements were disturbed and it was affecting me. I couldn't control them anymore so it was taking over me.

I wake up and it wasn't raining anymore. It was dark and I was alone. I was feeling much better. The elements were calm. I could control them just like nothing happened. I step out of the room and join Klaus and Rebekah who were talking in the living room. "This all thing was doomed from the start, you know" Klaus says as I sit down next to Rebekah, smiling at her to tell her I was okay.

"We saved the city and I'm not complaining about the witches losing their power but this did not go down the way I thought I would."

"How did it go down?" I ask.

Klaus sighs. "The Harvest is done…The girls did not come back" he says.

"Davina's dead?" I ask, sad.

"I knew Elijah's plan was mad but I really thought it would work…" Rebekah says.

"So did I…" Klaus sighs, disappointed. "I was sure Davina would survive… there was so much life in her…"

Rebekah frowns. "What about the power? Four were supposed to rise and none did. Where did all that power go?"

"Where could it go?" I ask but none of them had the answer.

"You're feeling better?" I hear Elijah's voice behind me and get up.

"Yes" he's suddenly in front of me.

"I'm sorry Davina didn't survive" he says and I nod.

"Me too" I hug him and he kisses the top of my head. "I'm exhausted" I say "I just wanted to know how everything went…Good night guys" I wave at them and go back to Elijah's bedroom.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I look up as I see Elijah closing the door of the room. I was changing to go to bed.

"Yes, I'm just tired…"

He's now in front of me and I step back a little, startled. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me.

"I heard you talking with Hayley earlier"

I frown. "What about?"

"Celeste"

 _Oh, right…_

"Oh… you know it's rude to eavesdrop…" I say and sit down on the bed.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

"You didn't" I cut him off "Seriously, you're a thousand years old, you have exes, it's not a problem" I shrug.

He sighs, not convinced with my answer. "Klaus…Made it impossible for me to let myself care for another person…" he says, sitting down next to me. "And yet…It happened with you…"

I look up at him.

"My brother likes you…I keep hoping you will not have the same fate all the people who cared for my family met with but…Niklaus is unpredictable…He hurts even those he cares for…And, one day, I'll do something to wrong him and he'll hurt you to get back at me…"

I take his hand in mine "Hey, don't do this…Nothing's going to happen to me, you said it yourself, Klaus likes me…He won't hurt me…Besides, I can defend myself" I tell him with a smile and he chuckles before he kisses me.

"You're always so optimistic" he says and I chuckle. I kiss him before we go to bed.

A few days after Davina's death, Klaus came back from his trip to Mystic Falls. He had freed a vampire named Thierry from the garden where Marcel was keeping him as punishment for killing a vampire. Klaus ordered the vampires to go kill some witches to keep them in line.

I was beside Elijah who was surprised by his brother's good mood. We left for a walk with Rebekah in the French quarter.

"Today, I saw Niklaus demonstrate mercy towards an enemy. Tell me that's not progress."

"Please, Elijah, who do you think convinced Klaus to let Thierry out?" Rebekah says.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Elijah asks, surprised.

"Because, despite Klaus' reprieve, Thierry despises him. I like that about Thierry, I also like that he used to date a witch so he knows about French quarter covens. Maybe he can lead me to whoever stole off with the harvest magic."

I sigh.

"Rebekah, we are all devastated by the outcome of this ritual."

"That's just it. There was no outcome. We both know that power like that doesn't just vanish. I say someone stole it" she says.

"I agree, something's off" I say.

"Well, I'd like to know who and then I'd like to make an ally out of them."

I frown and Elijah stops walking. "To what end, exactly?"

Rebekah turns around to face us. "I'm tired of being threatened and controlled by our tyrant brother. If you want to stop a bully, you need the power to stand up to them."

Elijah sighs, disappointed and I squeeze his hand. "I expect such behavior from Niklaus. It's so very disappointing when it comes from you, Rebekah…Do not see that, in his way, he's making an effort here? He's invited us back in to our family home. He yearns for our family to be reunited."

"Yes, he's in a brilliant mood now, but for how long?"

Elijah sighs again, letting go of my hand.

"It's his trick, Elijah. He lulls you into a false sense of camaraderie and kinship and then he turns on you like a snake. I fall for it every time and wind up with a dagger in my chest for my trouble! No more!"

I decide not to be a part of this conversation.

"I believe that he is approaching some semblance of peace here. Leadership may, in fact, be a good thing for him. Now, sister, please, I ask you, if you cannot support him, then at least do nothing to provoke him."

Rebekah isn't happy.

"He's right, you know?" I tell her but she walks away. I sigh. "Your family never takes a break, does it?"

We go back home and Klaus is there with two bodies of dead vampires. They weren't staked, they had a weird symbol on their forehead.

"Someone will die for this." Klaus says as Elijah takes a closer look to the symbol.

"Remarkably, I don't disagree" Elijah says and I frown. "I had hoped never to see that symbol again."

"You've seen this before?" I ask.

"I recall it is the signature of a fool who once stood against us." Klaus says. "Clearly, some upstart witch is salvaging old tricks. I'll do for him as I did the other."

Klaus orders Diego to find the one who did this but all the vampires are too scared to do anything about this. "Not a single one of you will stand with me? So afraid are you of this new threat? You should know better. I'll handle this myself" he says before walking away.

"Whoever did this…is Klaus gonna be okay?" I ask Elijah but he doesn't answer, too far away in his thoughts.

We spend the day with Hayley and when dark comes and Rebekah hasn't shown up all day, we start to worry.

"Rebekah is not answering her calls" Elijah says.

"You worry about whoever killed those daywalkers still being out there?" Hayley asks.

"Frankly, I'm worried that she has something to do with this."

"I doubt that" I shake my head.

"Well, she's been conspiring with others…" he says and see Thierry sitting down, drinking not far from us. "Thierry!" he calls his name. "My sister is rather fond of you. Strange, she's not typically drawn to unremarkable men." I hit him with my elbow as soon as he says that and give him a disapproving look. He smiles at me but keeps going "Would you care to explain your sudden magnetism?"

"I don't know what you're…" but he doesn't have time to finish as Elijah takes him by his shirt and corner him against a wall, his hand on his throat.

"You can either tell me what you know or I can distribute tiny pieces of you throughout the quarter."

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"She asks me to keep an eye out on witch stuff" he says. "I found something, and when I showed her, we were jumped by some guy. He desiccated her with his touch."

"Like a coward, you left her." Elijah says, angry.

"What was I supposed to do? Fight some warlock that took out an Original?"

"Where was this?" I ask

"The docks, warehouse 57. I was just doing as she asked, you cannot tell Klaus about this!"

Elijah turns to look at me with a falsely amused look and throw Thierry at the other side of the room. "I shall take that into consideration" he says before walking away.

"I'm coming with you"

"Me too!" Hayley says.

"No, stay here. The compound is safe." Elijah says.

"Rebekah is in trouble, I'm going" I say.

He sighs, "Do not leave my sight. Understand?" he tells me and I nod. "You're staying here, Hayley"

"But…"

"No, you'll be safe here" he says.

"Why does she get to go?"

"Because I can use magic and I'm not pregnant" I tell her and I follow Elijah.

When we arrive at the docks we find Rebekah lying in the middle of a circle and candles.

"Rebekah" we both rush to her but we can't enter the circle.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"Some kind of a boundary spell. Someone is channeling her. Because she's an Original she cannot die. Instead, she's an endless source of power."

I frown "Step back"

"What are you going to do?"

"This is dark magic" I say "I use fire to turn off the candles and light will cancel the magic that's keeping us from entering the circle"

The flames of the candles disappear as I speak but the magic is too strong and I have to use both light and darkness to cancel it. Luckily, I always wear my bracelet. "You should be able to enter now" I say and he gets Rebekah out. When she comes back she tells us everything.

"Who's Papa Tunde?" I ask.

"A powerful warlock that Klaus killed a century ago" Elijah answers.

"How is he back?" I ask.

"I told you the power had been stolen! Whoever stole it, brought him back instead of the harvest girls."

"Which mean three other dead witches came back as well" Elijah says.

We go back home and we learn that Papa Tunde had tried to kill Marcel and Klaus while we were rescuing Rebekah.

The next day, I wake up in an empty bed once again. I step out of the room and go to the courtyard where I see a dead black man into a circle on the ground and I scream.

"What's wrong?" Elijah is by my side as soon as he hears me.

"Oh my God" I breathe out as he looks at what made me scream. "Who's that?"

"That's Papa Tunde" he says, confused.

"What?"

All the vampires that were around came running, alerted by my scream. Diego calls Klaus and Elijah was taking a closer look to Papa Tunde when he arrived.

"Can I get you anything, brother? A magnifying glass, a pipe perhaps?"

"If you have a theory that you'd like to share with us Niklaus, by all means…"

"Back in the day when the witches wanted to send a threat they'd just kill a chicken and leave it on your doorstep." Marcel says.

"It's rather a large and ominous chicken, wouldn't you say?" Elijah says as he gets up and I chuckle.

"Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got the two of us as well, if he was supposed to be their prize fighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard?" Klaus muses.

"Well, don't you all look cheery." Rebekah says, entering the room. "Listen to this, a girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving her tour of the city of the dead. It was Monique Deveraux"

"What?" Klaus says.

"The tourists thought it was part of the show but the witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle."

"Well, maybe it is" Marcel says. "They think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a harvest girl is resurrected? This is how we're gonna get Davina back. Kill the witch who took her place"

"I have a theory about who one of them could be…" I hear Hayley's voice coming from the stairs. "Celeste. I mean, it's got to be. Davina was trying to tell us she was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil was coming."

"Great, your ex is trying to kill us" I sigh and he looks down on me and I shrug.

Elijah makes Rebekah take us to the plantation house so we would be safer. Hayley and I didn't want to go but we didn't really have a choice. Besides, it was the full moon and Hayley wanted to throw a party for the werewolves tonight.

"I hate parties" I sigh as I helped her organizing it.

"I'm not throwing it for you" she says and I chuckle.

"So you wouldn't mind if I skipped it?"

"You have to learn how to have fun" she says.

"I know how to have fun!" I say, faking she offended me.

When night came, the music was loud and all the werewolves that were now human were dancing and laughing. I was in the living room when Hayley came in.

"Hey, you're having fun?" I ask her.

"Yeah…I'm just…"

"What?" I frown.

"Waiting for someone…"

"I seriously doubt you invited us here to wait on us" a man who had just entered the room said.

"You're Hayley, I'm Jackson. It's nice to see you again"

I wave awkwardly "Just, don't pay attention to me" I say.

"You're the wolf who's been watching me."

"Well I got to keep my eye on you, precious cargo and all."

"Right, got to protect the miracle baby…"

"That's not what I meant, I don't care about the baby."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry, that came out wrong" he laughs, "of course I care. You're a Labonair"

 _That's right, Hayley's real name was Andrea Labonair_.

"But personally, my interest is in you"

I wondered if I should go and leave them alone.

"You don't even know me"

"Our parents knew each other. They were of the same people but not the same bloodline. Now you know how pack hierarchy works, right? Everybody has their part to play, and we had our part too…"

"What part was that?"

"You were supposed to be my wife"

"Okay, I'm leaving now" I say before stepping out.

/

Elijah was following Sabine in the French quarter. She had told him that the witches wanted Klaus out of the city.

"Am I putting you to sleep?" she asks him.

"As surprising as you might find this, it's not every day that someone asks you to betray your own brother…Celeste"

"How did you know?" she smiled.

"As Davina was drawing your likeness I dared to imagine that your presence was near. And when Sophie discovered that there was no magic in your remains, I wondered…Could you have possibly cheated death by using your power to place your essence into the body of another? And if so, then who? And then I recalled the lovely Sabine. Your visions of my brother's child precipitated the death of the last elder within your coven, you arranged Agnes' death, you knew Niklaus would kill her if she tried to harm his unborn child… ensuring that the harvest ritual could not be completed unless you were control it. You're playing a very long game indeed…to what end?"

She gets closer to him for only answer and kiss him, he kisses her back.

"Oh, Elijah… my lost love… After all this time… don't you understand?"

Elijah wasn't feeling well.

"I died because of Klaus and you stood by him all because of your vow "always and forever""

"What have you done to me?"

"It's a simple enchantment. You needn't worry. I'm not here to kill you, Elijah. I'm here to teach you the errors of your ways, "always and forever" was the greatest mistake of your life!" she says as he falls on the ground.

"You poisoned me with a kiss…"he chuckles "Uh, at least you haven't lost your sense of irony."

"We may have time for more. But first I'm going to cure you of your greatest flaw, this absurd devotion to your lunatic family."

"Celeste, your anger is with me. Now, if you have come here to seek revenge…"

"Oh, I'll have my revenge, starting with Klaus. He is gonna know pain and torment like he's never felt before unless you choose to save him, of course. But then that leaves Rebekah, your tragic sister. She's about to find herself in quite the predicament. You could save her. But then that leaves Julie in jeopardy."

"No. No, no…"

"Ah, this poor girl. She has no idea how dangerous it is to be loved by you… Oh, well. With your body weakened by my spell, you won't be able to save them all. You'll recover with just enough time to choose one. Who would it be? I can't wait to find out" she laughs "And don't forget Hayley…sure, we're aiming for the pregnant wolf but killing your girlfriend is just as fun…" she says before leaving him on the ground.

/

I go back to the living room where Hayley and Jackson still were.

"You're the one whose gonna break our curse"

"What are you talking about?" Hayley asks, confused.

"What's going on?" I ask, standing next to her.

"Your witch friend, she told Eve she was coming here tonight to set us free."

"Wait, what witch friend?"

I frown. "Did you ask Sophie to come here tonight?" I ask.

"No, I didn't ask anything to any witch" she says taking her phone "I'm calling Elijah"

"We should leave" I say but when we try, the doors close themselves.

"What is he saying?" I ask her.

"We have to find Rebekah. Elijah it's a spell we're trapped inside. Julie can't you do something?"

There was fire everywhere now.

"This is witchcraft, the fire is magic" I say as I try to contain the flames.

"It's working" she says.

"Can you open the doors?" I ask.

"No, but…" she doesn't finish, a window breaks and Elijah is now in the room with us.

"Take them outside, I can keep the fire as it is"

"I'm not leaving you here" he says.

"I'll be fine, it's fire, I'll deal with it, take them outside and come back for me after okay?"

He hesitates but does as I say. He comes back a couple of minutes later.

"Let's go" he says, taking me into his arms and we're outside with Hayley and Jackson a few seconds after.

"Celeste said she was going after Klaus and Rebekah, I need to find my sister" he says and he leaves us to watch the house burn. I manage to stop the fire from outside.

"Are you okay?" I ask them both.

"Yes… How can you manipulate fire, you're not a witch" he asks me and I shrug.

Jackson turns back into a wolf leaving both Hayley and I alone.

"Did you see the lipstick on his lips?" I ask without moving my eyes from the house, but she doesn't answer.

We go back to Klaus' place but Klaus isn't there.

"We looked everywhere for him. Tore apart the cauldron, the city of the dead…Wherever they got him, he ain't in the quarter." I hear Diego say to Marcel.

"Marcel! Where is my brother?" he asks angry, entering the courtyard rapidly.

"I got guys out looking for him right now." Marcel says but that isn't enough for him and he throws two vampires around.

"Elijah!" Hayley shout his name and he looks up at her.

"Klaus threw one of his classis temper tantrums, snapped my neck, tried to take on a coven of witches by himself. I don't know where he is or how to find him." Marcel says.

"They also have Rebekah. Every one of you will help me to find them. I'm gonna kill them all!" he shouts before going to Hayley. "Where is she? Is she okay?" he asks.

She nods and he was about to go to his room but she stops him. She removes the lipstick off his lips and he looks at her with her guilty look. "She saw that" she tells him and he rushes, vampire speed, to his room.

"Julie?" I hear him call my name, he finds me sitting on the bed. "Are you okay?" he asks me and I sigh for only answer.

"So…Celeste…" I finally say after a few minutes of silence.

"Sabine is Celeste, yes…" he nods.

I wasn't looking at him, I was staring at nothing.

"Julie…"

"Please, don't" I say, tearing up, getting up. I sigh "I hate, that you make me feel like this!" I say a little loud, trying to stay calm. "I didn't think I was the jealous type, you know? But…I mean…oh" I take my head in my hands and I step away when he tries to get closer to me. "Don't!" I tell him "I'm not angry." I say "I mean… I get it…She's…Celeste, it's clear, nothing's ever been more clear that you love her, you were in love with her and she died so…so you got the chance to see her again and…and…I'm just…I'm just…" I start crying and I don't want to but I can't stop.

"It wasn't like that" he says "I don't love her anymore"

"You don't have to explain" I say between two sobs "I'm not angry" I repeat.

"I don't love her anymore" he repeats "Tonight she made me choose between my siblings and you, I could only save one of you and I chose you, because I love you" he says and I look up at him with big bright eyes. "I love you" he repeats taking my head in his hands, wiping the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs before he kisses me.

I couldn't believe what he'd just said. I was repeating it over and over in my head "I love you" again and again. I kiss him back, move my hands to the back of his neck. He kisses my cheek, my jawline before I take his head in my hands and put my eyes in his. "I love you too".


	30. Chapter 30

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Please, don't hesitate to leave a comment :)

Enjoy :)

I woke up in an empty bed once again. Elijah must have been organizing the search for Klaus and Rebekah. I got dressed fast and left for the living room. I entered and gasped as I saw her.

"Kat'!"

"Julie! Finally you're up! Must have been hell of a night with this one in your bed!" she says, pointing at Elijah and I blush.

"I missed you" I laugh and hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah you know me, I'm here to save the day!"

I frown "What are you taking about?"

"Katerina says she knows where Niklaus and Rebekah are" Elijah says as I take a few steps to go to him.

"You do? How?" I turn my head to Katherine as I hug him and he kisses the top of my head.

"Well, I've been dead bored in Mystic Falls so I figured I'd come visit you but I didn't want Klaus to know I was in town so I just spied my way into your life instead"

"That's not creepy at all." Hayley says.

"Well, where are they?" I ask.

"Those crazy witches are keeping them in an old abandoned hospital not far from here"

"You will take me there" Elijah says.

"Uh, you're not going alone" I tell him.

He frowns "you're not coming with me"

"Yes I am! They took down Rebekah AND Klaus I'm coming with you, I can help!" I say, angry.

"Can I come and watch?" Katherine laughs.

"You can come and help" I tell her.

"It's too dangerous! You're not coming with me!" he says.

"Watch me!" I say. "If you're not taking me, I'll go with Katherine"

He sighs. "If something happens to her I will kill you, Katerina" he says.

"Nothing's gonna happen to her, she's an all mighty elemental! She could kick your ass" she says and I chuckle. I see him looking down on me with a worry face. "I totally could" I try to make him smile and I succeed.

Katherine takes us to the old hospital.

"There are two witches there, an old one and a red-haired bitch" she says.

"Yes, I can feel the magic, there are definitely witches inside" I say.

Diego and some other vampires tagged along.

"Let's go." I say.

"Stay close to me." Elijah says and I nod.

We enter the hospital and the vampires rush inside. We walk down the hallways when we hear screams. "I think they find the witches" Katherine says.

"Stay with her" Elijah tells Katherine before disappearing.

I sigh. "There's at least one witch this way" I say. "But there's another one this way" I point at the opposite way.

"You're sure?" she asks me.

"Yes" I nod.

When we arrive to the room Klaus was in we saw Genevieve right away.

"I don't know how you found us but you're gonna wish you hadn't" she says.

"Oh, shut up" Katherine says, suddenly behind her and biting the witch's neck before she snaps it.

"That's how you kill a witch" she says as I rush towards Klaus.

"Klaus, wake up!" I didn't know what was wrong with him. Katherine joins me, to Klaus' other side, across from me.

"What's wrong with him?" she asks me.

"I don't know, maybe you should've asked her before you killed her!" I tell her.

"Like she would've told us" she says, skeptical. "There's something in his chest" she says.

"What happened here?" I hear Elijah's voice and I turn to see him enter the room.

"She's dead." I say.

"We can see that, what's the bloody hell are you doing here?" Rebekah asks.

"Helping" I shrug.

"Not you, the doppelgänger"

"Helping" she mimics me as she puts her hand in Klaus' chest and remove a knife from it.

"What's that?" I ask disgusted.

"That's Papa Tunde's knife." Rebekah says.

"Did you kill Bastianna?" I ask.

"Yeah, the bitch's dead" Rebekah says. "Only Diego survived, though"

"He's not healing" Katherine says.

"Oh he won't be healing for a while" I hear a female's voice coming from behind Elijah and the knife flies from Katherine's hand to Sabine's.

"Celeste" Elijah says her name, surprised to see her here.

Rebekah and Katherine flew into a wall.

"Don't" I shout as I see her putting the knife in his chest.

"You can't stop me" she says as I watch Elijah falling on the ground. The same weapon that took down Klaus was now in Elijah's chest. I don't know what to do, I'm so angry and can't calm down. Her lungs get fill with water and she starts choking, coughing water. She falls on the ground, unable to breathe.  
I rush towards Elijah and remove the knife from his chest. "Elijah" I whisper his name but he doesn't answer. I can feel Celeste's magic spreading and I'm having a headache. A really bad headache. I scream in pain and Katherine jumps on her to stop her but she's on the ground as soon as Celeste sees her and I hear her neck snaps. Rebekah tries to stop her too but she ends up banging on the wall again.

"Stop it!" I scream and a strong wind and flames start to appear in the room.

"Julie!" I hear Rebekah call my name. The pain doesn't go away.

"Focus" she tells me and I try to do as she says despite the pain. The flames are going to burn Katherine and Elijah that are lying on the ground, I have to take control. I direct the fire towards the witches. Even though Genevieve was already dead, her body is set on fire and I hear Celeste scream from pain as the flames burn her clothes, her hair, her skin. The headache goes away and I fall back on the ground, exhausted.

"Julie, what did you do?" Rebekah asks me. I don't answer. I just killed somebody. I see Elijah moving next to me and I turn my attention back to him. "What happened?" Elijah asks, sitting up. I don't answer. He sees the dead body on the ground. "Did you do this?" I nod. "Are you okay?" he asks and I don't answer.  
"She had to be stopped" he says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I don't answer. I just killed somebody.

"With all of them dead, the girls from the harvest will be coming back" Rebekah says.

"You guys okay?" Diego asks, getting in the room.

"Yes, Diego, thank you for your help, take her back home" she says, pointing at Katherine "I'm gonna find Marcel, he'll want to look for Davina" Rebekah says before disappearing.

I hear Klaus gasp from pain as he comes back. He gets up with difficulty "I'm not healing" he says, obviously in pain.

"Celeste said it'll take some time" I say as I get up too. Elijah goes to his brother and helps him get up.

"I'm gonna kill those witches" he groans.

"They're already dead" I say, looking at Celeste's burn body.

"You did this?" Klaus asks.

I take a deep breath and nod before leaving them behind.

When we arrive at the house, Katherine is waiting for us. But as soon as she sees Klaus, she hides. Elijah helps Klaus to his bedroom.

"You know he wouldn't have killed you, he can barely walk on his own" I tell her.

"Habits" she shrugs.

"Thanks for your help, today" I say.

"Well, I thought, if I can help maybe he won't want to kill me anymore…"

"He doesn't want to kill, now" I tell her "He promised me he wouldn't kill you"

"Yes, and we both know Klaus is a man of his words…" she looks at me, skeptical and I chuckle.

We go in the living room and Elijah joins us there "I called Camille, she should be there soon, she agreed to take care of Klaus" he says as he gets close to me. "Are you okay?" he asks and I can't look at him so I nod. He pulls me close to him and kisses the top of my head. I hesitate, at first but I hug him back, burying my face in his chest.

"You two are so cute" I hear Katherine says and I laugh.

"So, what's going on in Mystic Falls?" I ask, sitting down on the couch.

She sighs "Well, Silas isn't dead, he's Stefan's doppelganger, some travelers are in town, including my daughter, Qetsiyah stopped by too…"

"Wait, what?" I ask, confused.

"I know, it's crazy, the first doppelganger was Silas' first love, it's like, us, doppelgangers, are bond by this curse so we love each other but we can't end up together, because of that bitch, Qetsiyah!"

"No, I meant…your daughter…what?" I'm just more confused.

"Yes, my daughter's alive and she hates me, let's not talk about that!" she says, looking away.

I felt sorry for her but I said nothing as I didn't want to make it worse.

Rebekah and Marcel entered the room with Davina who looked lost.

"Well, all the harvest girls are back…" Rebekah sighs.

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" I ask.

"Sophie Deveraux's dead" she says.

"What? How?" I'm confused.

"We don't know…Monique Deveraux was leading the funerals." Marcel says then looks back at Davina "You're okay? You're sure you wanna stay here?"

She nods "The witches don't like me, I can't stay with them" she says then looks up at me "I'm sorry…for the other day" she tells me and I shrug, the way she hurt Elijah, it's still making me angry. She looked guilty. "Don't apologize to me" I tell her, cold, taking Elijah's hand.

"I'm sorry" she says to Elijah before stepping out with Marcel.

Elijah kisses my temple and I look up at him and smile before I kiss him.

"You two get a room" I hear Katherine says and I roll my eyes.

"Seriously, what is she doing here?" Rebekah sighs.

"She, just saved your ass" Katherine replies.

"Katerina, what do you want?" Elijah sighs, annoyed.

"Why would you think I want something? Can't I just do something nice because I care about my favorite human?" she says.

"Who's human?" I ask, offended.

"Fine, elemental, whatever, my favorite mortal" she throws her hands in the air.

"The witches won't be happy we killed their elders" Marcel says when he comes back in the room.

"No, they won't" Elijah agrees.

"They're going to retaliate soon."

"We have the knife, we have Davina...we'll be fine" Rebekah says.

Elijah gets up "No, we need to make an alliance, witches don't hurt vampires, vampires don't hurt witches"

"Maybe we could put the wolves into the mix?" Hayley's voice coming from behind me and I turn around.

"It's a bad idea" Marcel says.

"You know what's a bad idea?" I say "Forbidding witches from doing magic"

He frowns at me. "Do you have something you wanna say to me?"

"Ok, that's enough" Elijah says putting himself between me and Marcel. "Peace is essential for the survival of all of us. Vampires, witches and werewolves"

"Well, Klaus isn't going to like that" Marcel says.

"Klaus isn't the one making decisions, today" Elijah says.

"Well, you boys have fun" Rebekah says. "But you better move fast, Marcel is right, Klaus won't like it"

Camille came and took care of Klaus. Her uncle died the same way her brother did, she tried to help him but it was too late. Katherine stayed a few weeks, Davina was studying the spell to help Hayley's family. Peace with the witches had been made, even though Klaus kept saying he didn't like it and that it wouldn't last. Elijah stopped him several time from killing some witches because he wanted to "throw the first stone".

Hayley's due date was coming closer and she was more and more anxious. Klaus was convinced that the witches were up to something. I tried to ask Katherine to spy on the witches but she said she was leaving the country, back to where she was born.

I was drawing in the living room, gossiping with Rebekah.

"You know, I've never seen Elijah like this…" she tells me.

"A leader?" I ask, confused. "He's good at it"

She chuckles "Of course he's good at it. Now that Nik isn't trying to screw things up and actually let him lead. But that's not what I'm talking about"

I sigh, focused on my art "What are you talking about, then?"

"You. I'm talking about you. Last time I saw Elijah happy and calm like that it was a thousand years ago. Literally a thousand years ago." I look up at her words.

"Happy and calm?"

"Yes, like nothing bad is going to happen. It's dangerous, he's off his guards" she sighs. "But it's nice to see him like this… You make him happy" she smiles at me and I smile back.

"He makes me happy, too" I say, after a few seconds of silence.

"Where is she?" I hear Klaus' voice coming from the hallway.

"Where's who?" Rebekah asks when her brother enters the room.

"Hayley! Where is she?" he asks angry.

I frown "Calm down, she's in the courtyard with Josh and Davina" I tell him.

"No, she's not" I hear Josh's voice coming from behind Klaus. "She's gone"


	31. Chapter 31

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Enjoy :)

"What's taking so long?" Klaus asks, angry, to the witch.

"Give me a minute, the witches are blocking me!" Davina says.

"The witches took her?" Elijah asks.

"I told you this alliance wasn't going to last" Klaus says to his brother.

"Yes, Nilklaus, you were right, once again and I was wrong"

I sigh "Shut up and let her focus!"

"I lost her" she whispers.

"What do you mean, you lost her?" Rebekah asks.

"…She's…I think she's dead…"

"What?" Klaus shouts "Tell me where she is!"

"The church!" she yells "Look at the church…" she was tearing up.

Klaus disappeared with Elijah, Marcel and Josh.

"Come with me" Rebekah says as she takes me off the ground and we leave for the church.

When we arrive, Klaus is yelling and destroying the church. Hayley was lying dead and bloody on the altar.

"She's not dead" I say.

"Of course she's dead, she's open in half!" Marcel says.

"No, she's not dead, she's emitting magic" I say.

"The baby…" Elijah realizes "She will be in transition to become a hybrid"

"Where's the baby?" Rebekah asks.

"The witches must have her, I'm taking Hayley's blood to give to Davina, she'll do another locator spell" Marcel says.

"What do they want with the baby anyway?" I ask, confused.

"To kill her!" Klaus says, walking away.

"Where are the bloody hell are you going?" Rebekah asks.

"The cemetery" he groans before disappearing.

I sigh and shrug "Follow him" I tell Elijah "I'll join you later, go" and he leaves me alone with Josh.

"What do we do now?" he asks me.

"We wait on Hayley to come back and on Davina to tell us where the locator spell puts the baby"

"Isn't the baby in the cemetery?" he asks, confused.

"It's not a 100% sure" I sigh.

I send Josh get some blood for Hayley to drink when she comes back. Half an hour later, Hayley gasp back to life.

"Oh, oh she's back, she's back" Josh tries to communicate.

"Calm down, Josh" I say, going to her. "Hayley, are you okay?" I ask the stupid question because it's the only thing I can think of.

"The witches…my baby…"

"Yes, Hayley, you're in transition. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah are on their way to help the baby, you need to drink" I tell her.

"Where is my daughter?" she asks angry.

"We don't know" I say.

"We're not sure" Josh says and I give him a look to shut him up. "We don't know" he shakes his head.

Hayley takes the blood bag from Josh, drinks and then ask again. "Where is she?!" she shouts at Josh.

"The cemetery, maybe…We don't know…" he's scared and as soon as he says that, she disappears.

"Josh!"

"Sorry, she's scary…"

I took my phone out. "What are you doing?" he asks me.

"I'm calling Davina, if the baby isn't at the cemetery, we're gonna have to go get her" I answer.

"Julie! I sent Marcel to the cemetery, the baby's there!"

"Thanks Davina" I say and hang up. "Come on Josh, you're gonna have to take me there"

"Take you…?"

"In your arms, yes" I nod.

"Okay" he sighs.

He takes me vampire speed to the cemetery but he can't get in.

"You haven't been invited in" I say.

"Go, I'll stay here, go" he says and I rush into it.

The witches had enchanted the cemetery and I get lost. I can't cancel the magic because it's everywhere and it's too powerful, the ancestors are helping the witches. I run and run for about fifteen minutes when I finally hear a fight. I follow the noises and see Klaus and Elijah screaming in pain against a wall, feet off the floor.

"Elijah!" I shout his name as I go to him.

"Go, leave, you can't be here!"

"No way I'm leaving you here!" I say and I turn around to see the witches of the harvest fighting against Hayley and Rebekah. I see the baby on the altar and I run to go get it. But a force makes me fly against a mausoleum and I think my shoulder is broken.

"Ah!" I fall on the ground. Now, I'm pissed.

"Julie!" I hear Elijah's voice call my name.

"Damn it!" I sigh and use air and water to stop Monique and another witch ,I didn't know her name, from breathing. Their magic stop as they choke and fall on the ground. But there is still one witch that's stopping them from getting the baby. Hayley has never been more furious and enraged. Klaus and Elijah kill Monique and the other witch and I can focus on the other one. My shoulder hurts and the ancestors are coming at me. I have a strong headache and I can't hear anything or see anything. I scream in pain as my knees meet the ground and I pass out.

When I wake up, I'm in my bedroom, lying on the bed, but I'm not alone. Elijah's arms are around me, and he kisses my temple. I put my hands on his, showing him I was awake.

"Hey" I whisper.

"Welcome back" he says, kissing me more.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Rebekah killed the witch that was trying to kill you. The ancestors almost did…" he sounded worried, sad.

"Hey" I say, sitting up to face him "I'm fine" I reassure him.

He smiles, looking away "I know" he says, before kissing my forehead.

"How's the baby?" I ask.

"Everything is fine" he says.

"She's fine, Klaus and Hayley are with her now. Rebekah has begun spoiling her already…" he chuckles and I smile.

"Can I go see her?" I ask and he nods.

"Of course" he says and we get up.

He leads me to the nursery where we find Hayley sitting in a rocking chair with her daughter and Klaus next to her. When she sees me, she smiles at me.

"Hey!" I say, going to her.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"I'm good, was it…your blood?" I ask to Elijah, remembering my shoulder and he nods. "Thanks" I say. I look at the baby with bright eyes "Oh, she looks like you" I say to Hayley.

"Lucky her, she doesn't look like her dad" she says and Elijah and I laugh. "You wanna hold her?" she asks me and I nod.

I'm holding the baby, Elijah is just behind me, his hands on my waist. "What's her name?" I ask.

"Hope" Klaus says and I think I see some water in his eyes and I smile at him.

"She's beautiful" I say looking up at Elijah.

The night came and Davina had good news. She found a way to help Hayley's family. At the next full moon, the curse will be no more. Klaus had find some relatives of his, from his father's family. They have a ring, a black rock, that prevents the werewolves to turn at the full moon. Hayley wanted them to give to her family, so they would never have to turn again.

After the fail attempt on Klaus' baby, the witches were too scared to tried and kill her again. Elijah managed to make peace between humans, witches, vampires and werewolves. One month after Hope's "birth", everything was calm. No supernatural death had happened. Even though the vampires and the werewolves weren't getting along, they weren't killing each other.

I was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, my back to Elijah's chest, his hands on my hips and I was giggling like a 16 years old as he was kissing my neck.

"Excuse me" we were interrupted by a blonde woman I had never seen before. "I need to talk to you, Elijah" she says and I frown. My boyfriend gets ups and ask "Do I know you?"

She smiles at him. "You do" she nods. "My name's Freya. I'm your sister."


	32. Chapter 32: Meeting Freya

"My name's Freya. I'm your sister."

I get up and put a hand on Elijah's shoulder.

"That's impossible" he says.

"It's a long story but not impossible" the blonde says. "Hello, there" she smiles at me.

"Hi…" is the only thing I can say.

"Who is this?" Klaus asks, climbing down the stairs.

Freya turns to see him coming her way.

"This is Freya" Elijah says.

"I'm your sister" she says.

 _She has to stop saying that._

"Excuse me?" I hear Rebekah say from upstairs.

"Yes, apparently it's a long story" Elijah says, taking my hand.

"We need to talk" Freya says.

"Clearly…" I say, squeezing his hand.

"We don't need to talk, you're lying!" Klaus says, angry.

"I'm not lying" she says.

"You're human, you're not out sister!" Rebekah says, climbing down the stairs.

"She's a witch" I say "She's…a very powerful witch" I tell them, I could feel her magic, she was as strong as their mother, maybe stronger.

"So?" Klaus asks "It doesn't mean she's our sister!"

"I can explain everything" the blonde says "Elijah…can't you remember me?"

He shakes his head "It was a thousand years ago" he whispers.

"I need to warn you about…"

Klaus cuts her off "Now she's threatening us!"

"I'm not threatening you! I'm here to warn you about a threat and she's coming" she says.

"Who's coming?" Elijah asks.

"Like I said. It's a long story"

We all sat in the living room, Hayley had joined us, Hope was asleep.

"Speak" Klaus says.

Freya sighs. "Our mother wanted children. But she couldn't have any, so…she asks her sister, who was a powerful witch, more powerful than she ever was, to help her."

I frown "Couldn't she help herself?" I ask.

Freya shakes her head "She wasn't practicing magic at the time. Dahlia and our mother weren't getting along and she agreed to help her at one condition…"

"And what was that?" Klaus says, like he didn't believe a word she was saying.

"Our mother had to give her…her first born" she says. "That was me"

"Mother said the disease had taken you" Elijah says, thinking back.

"Dahlia took me in and taught me magic…Now she's coming here for your daughter" she says, looking up at Klaus.

"She's not taking my little girl" I hear Hayley says.

"How can we trust you, you just said she taught you everything?" Rebekah asks.

"Dahlia ruined my life. My life was never my own. A century ago, I came in New-Orleans to meet you but…" she shakes her head. "She's coming for your little girl and she's also coming for me. I want her gone and I can help, you're going to need my help" she says.

"If what you're saying is true, we don't need you" Klaus says, arrogant.

"If what she's saying is true, we are going to need her help" I say and they all turn to look at me. "She just said that Dahlia was stronger than your mother… We're gonna need her" I say.

Rebekah sighs "She's right"

"You're all idiots! She's not our sister, she's lying!" Klaus is now screaming.

Freya gets up "I'm not lying. I can assure you, I want the same thing you do"

"And what is that?" Elijah asks.

"Family" she answers.

"So, your mother, made a deal with her crazy sister and now she's coming for my daughter?" Hayley asks.

"Let me help you" Freya says "Without me you have no chance and without you I have none…"

I looked at her. I studied her, her magic. I wanted to trust her but I didn't know why.

"How do you know she's coming?" Rebekah asks.

"I woke up a few days ago from the spell that keeps me from aging. I woke up for the same reason she did. Your daughter. She's coming."

I looked up at Elijah who was obviously thinking. I put my hand to his cheek and smiled at him when he looked down on me.

"I believe her" I say to everyone in the room. "For what it's worth" I shrug. She looked at me and smiled.

Klaus kept saying we were idiots, that we couldn't trust her. Rebekah was happy she had another sister and Hayley trusted her with Hope.

Freya was telling us about Dahlia. How powerful she was, what she was capable of.

"She's not going to stop until she has what she wants" she said.

She got along with Davina, helped her with some spells. Davina had a new friend, Kaleb. He was the only witch of New-Orleans she got along with. Marcel didn't like him so Davina and him often met in secret. She told me all about it, she was a girl in love who needed a friend to talk to.

Elijah and I were walking down the streets of the French quarter.

"Klaus still doesn't trust Freya, after all she's done" I sigh.

"You know him…" he shakes his head.

I stopped walking as I started to have a headache.

"What's wrong?" he asks me before moving his hands to his forehead, hurt too.

"What's going on?" I shout as my knees meet with the ground and we both pass out.

I wake up in a cold and dark place, maybe a mausoleum. I look up and gasp when I see Elijah, shirtless and bloody, feet off the ground, hands attached with iron handcuffs to the ceiling.

"Elijah!" I shout his name but he was unconscious. I tried to get up but my ankles and wrists were attached too, with the same handcuffs to the wall. "Elijah!" I shout again, scared and this time, he moves his head.

He slowly regains consciousness, obviously in pain.

"Elijah!" I breathe his name, worried and scared.

"Julie…"

I want to help him, I want to leave, to go back home but I can't feel anything. I can't feel my magic.

"My magic's gone" I cry.

He has trouble breathing, he has cuts all over his body.

"What happened?" I managed to ask, between two sobs.

"My mother…" I think I hear him say.

"What?" I'm confused. "Elijah, what's going on?" I'm still crying.

"Oh, I'm just teaching my son a lesson" I hear someone say. A black woman appears in front of me.

"Who are you?" I ask

"You know me, dear, I'm Esther" she says.

I shake my head "What do you want? Why are you doing this?" I can't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks.

"Like I said, I'm teaching my son a lesson. He needs to learn he destroys everyone he loves."

I frown. I'm trying to use my magic but I can't. I can't feel anything.

"Don't bother trying, dear, I gave you a little something, you won't be able to use your magic for a while" she says. "But you won't live long enough for it to come back"

"No…" I hear Elijah say "let her go…" he's obviously in a lot of pain.

She comes closer to me and take my chin between her fingers "It's going to be a little painful" she says and my lungs start burning. I can't breathe, I can't think or see anything anymore I can only hear myself scream from the pain. I felt like dying and I was.

"Stop it!" Elijah screams, desperate. "Stop it!"

"That's what she gets for loving you. This is your fault. She's dying because of you" she says and I want to tell him it's not true, it's not his fault but I can't, all I can do is scream until…

Until it all stop. The pain is gone, I can breathe again and see and hear. And what I see is Kaleb impaling Esther with some iron weapon and Freya is there too. I see Esther, dead, lying on the ground. I hear myself sob and cry and breathe heavily. I cry Elijah's name, all I want is to be in his arms, for him to tell me it was going to be okay.

Freya helps me out of the handcuffs and Kaleb helps Elijah who falls on the ground, exhausted and in pain. I rush to him, take his head in my hands. "Elijah" I cry his name, I kiss him, his lips, his cheeks, his forehead before I hug him like my life depends on it. And he hugs me back, whispering he was sorry, that it was his fault.

"No, stop it, it's not your fault" I say and I take his head in my hands again to make him look me in the eyes. "Stop it, now" I tell him and I kiss him again.

I hear Kaleb clear his throat and I help Elijah get up. "How did you find us?" I ask.

"Kaleb came to find me" she says.

"I'm sorry, I needed time to make her trust I was on her side, I didn't think she was going to kill you, Finn is…"

"Finn?" I ask, confused and I see him give me a little smile.

"What, you don't recognize me, love?" he says "You saved my life once all I could do is return the favor" he says and that's when I realize.

"Kol?"

"In the flesh" he says "well… you know what I mean"

"How?" I hear Elijah ask.

Kaleb, well, Kol, takes a few steps and helps Elijah from falling.

"She won't be coming back" Freya says, obviously sad. I give her a sympathetic look. She wanted to be reunited with her family and her mother just tried to kill her brother.

"How long has it been?" I ask her.

"You've been here for 8 hours" she says and I take a deep breath and nod.

We go back home and lay Elijah on his bed. Kol had to explain himself to his siblings. Esther brought him back in this body so they could practice magic. Finn is back too but he was loyal to his mother's plan and he was going to be a problem. He wanted Hope gone, dead.

I was sitting on the bed, looking at Elijah, cleaning him up, washing off the blood. When he opened his eyes, I smiled at him.

"Hey"

"What happened?" he asks and I tell him everything I know.

"You're hungry" I state the obvious.

"I'm fine, I'll get a blood bag" he says and I shake my head.

"You need more than a blood bag, you need something better" I tell him and he knows what I'm saying but he shakes his head.

"I'm not drinking your blood" he says.

"Don't be difficult, Elijah" I sigh "You look terrible, you need to" I put my eyes in his to tell him I was okay with it and he sighs but sit up anyway.

He leans over and kisses my neck before he stops "Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes" is all I say before he sighs again and do it. My hand is on the back of his neck, my other on his arm. It doesn't really hurt, it's a funny feeling. When he's done, he gives me his blood to heal my neck.

"You okay?" I ask him and he nods. "You know she was wrong, right?" He frowns. "Your mother…" he sighs.

"No, she was right" he shakes his head.

I take his head in my hands "No, she wasn't. You're the best thing that ever happened to me" I tell him. "She was wrong" I insist and smile at him.

He looks at me like he can't believe I just said that, like he's not sure I mean it. I kiss him to make sure he believes me. "I love you" he finally says, breaking the kiss.

"I love you too" I say before kissing him again.

In the living room, Kol and Davina are having a heated conversation.

"What's going on?" I frown and ask Freya.

"She's mad because he lied to her about who he really was" she tells me. "They're looking for a way to put him back to his real body"

I frown and chuckle "Can she do that?" I ask, skeptical and she nods.

"Uh…Hey…Tell me, when is my magic gonna come back?" I ask her.

"Soon, a couple of hours" she tells me and I nod. I take a deep breath and take Elijah's hand in mine and he pulls me closer to him, kissing the top of my head.

"So we get attack by are dead mother, again, while we're waiting for the wicked witch who still hasn't shown up!" Klaus says, angry, looking at Freya.

Freya, Klaus and Rebekah get into an argument, like they've been doing since she got here. I look around and ask "Where's Hayley?"

"She's with Jackson" Davina says.

"Really? A date?" Klaus says "She's on a date when we're expecting our child to be taken from us?"

I sigh "Hope's fine. She's safe here, why can't she have a little fun?"

He groans and leaves the room, to the nursery. "He knows I'm right" I shrug and I get little laughs from my friends.

"What is our brother planning against us?" Rebekah asks Kol.

"Our mother wanted us dead. He's gonna try something, now that he's alone…" Kol answers.

"So now we need to watch out for two threats" Rebekah sighs. "Can't we ever take a break"

Elijah and I go to bed after that. We were exhausted and hurt.

"I don't think I've ever been more afraid…" I hear him say and I sit up to face him.

I frown "What?"

"I almost lost you today" he whispers and I sigh.

"But you didn't…" I say and he looks away. "When I saw you in the mausoleum, hurt, it was a horror vision, you weren't answering when I called your name… this was the worst moment of my life…and I mean… I thought I've already been through the worse moment of my life…" I shake my head. I take a deep breath and say "I just want this day to be over" I tell him.

He nods and kisses me. He puts his hands on my waist and we fall asleep, cuddling.


	33. Chapter 33

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Well, I really don't like this chapter. It's really bad, to me, anyway. Please, tell me what you think.

Enjoy :)

I wake up sweaty and out of breath. I had a nightmare and I woke up Elijah too.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing, sorry, it's nothing" I tell him, trying to breathe. I wasn't looking at him but I felt him sit up and he pulls me closer to him. He doesn't insist and we go back to sleep. Well…he goes back to sleep.

At the first signs of sunlight, I get up, tired and take a shower. When I get out, I join Freya in the kitchen.

"Good morning"

"God, Julie, you look terrible" she says and I chuckle.

"Thank you" I laugh, trying to stay positive.

"Had trouble sleeping?" she asks but we're joined by Elijah and I decide to lie.

"Nope, slept like a baby" I smile at her but she knows I'm lying.

"Well, I hope you didn't mean Hope 'cause this baby didn't sleep all night" I hear Hayley say, she looked even more terrible than me.

 _Maybe I did…_

Elijah puts his hands on my waist and kisses my neck "Good morning"

I put my hands over his and melt in his arms "Hi" I smile.

"I need to sleep" Hayley complains.

"I can babysit" Freya suggests.

"You want to?" Hayley asks, hopeful "God, I love you right now" she says, giving the baby to Freya. "If you need me, don't wake me up!" she says before leaving for her bedroom.

"Where is she going?" Klaus asks, entering the room.

"The mother of your child spent all night taking care of her, she's going to sleep" Elijah says.

"Oh, well at least she useful" he says, taking a cup of coffee which burn him. He immediately looks at me and I shrug. "Karma…" which make everyone in the room laugh except Klaus.

"What's so funny?" Rebekah asks, joining us.

After breakfast, I go to the living room to draw. Klaus is painting in his room, Freya is taking care of Hope, Rebekah and Elijah are discussing how to bring Kol back to his originals body with their brother and his girlfriend, Davina.

"It's probably still on the island" Kol says. "I mean, it's a desert island, nobody stopped by to clean it!"

"After Dahlia is stopped, we will get your body back from the island and Davina will get you back in it" Elijah says.

"Sounds like a plan" Rebekah says.

"Uh, guys…" I hear Josh's voice and turn around.

"There's a weird lady downstairs, she says she's here for, and I quote "what's rightfully mine"" he sounds scared.

I look up at Freya, who was holding Hope, she looked nervous.

"We're prepared for this" I reassure her and she nods. She puts Hope in her crib and ask Josh to stay with her as we get out.

I join Elijah's side and he pulls me closer to him, in a protective way. I look down on the courtyard and see the "weird lady". She has dark hair and is wearing an old dress, like she's coming from a few centuries ago.

"I'm here for what is rightfully mine" she repeats. "Give me the child and I will be on my way" she says, looking up at Freya "You're coming with me, too"

"I'm done following you, Dahlia. You won't be ruining my life anymore, I'm back with my family" she says and then she looks at me, that's the signal.

I take a deep breath and start a strong wind. I set Dahlia's dress on fire and freeze her hands. All of it works until she looks up at me and the ice on her hands thaw instantly and the fire stops.

"Julie!" I hear Rebekah call my name but I can't breathe, I feel like I'm on fire.

"You can't turn the elements against me!" I manage to say before I set, not only her dress on fire once again, but her hair too. I fill her lungs with water so she can't breathe and I freeze her hands.

"Freya, now!" I shout.

The plan was, I "distract" her so she can't produce magic. Freya, Kol and Davina were supposed to use all the magic they had to weakened her enough so Klaus could kill her.

The thing is, it wasn't supposed to happen here. It wasn't supposed to happen so soon.

"Klaus, now!" Freya shouts, telling us they've done their part. But as soon as Klaus approaches Dahlia, he falls on the ground yelling in pain. Rebekah and Elijah are at his sides in a split second, trying to do his part. But Dahlia is too strong and they're in the same state Klaus is.

The water in her lungs isn't stopping her so I try to freeze her entire body but she stops me and a force makes me fall from the first floor to the courtyard where my head bangs hard on the ground and the last thing I see is Dahlia's heart in Hayley's hand and the last thing I hear is Elijah yelling my name.

"Back so soon" I hear.

I'm back in the snow. It's my mother's voice again.

"Mum?"

"Hello, Julie" I turn around and see her. My dead mother, breathing in front of me.

"Mum!" I hug her and cry, happy to see her.

"You're not supposed to be here, Julie" she says and takes my head in her hands.

"You're dead…" I sniff.

She looks at me, sad. "You're dead too…" she gives me a small smile.

"What?" I shake my head, confused. "What is this place?" I ask.

"This is…the other side…for elementals" she tells me and I frown.

"The other side is destroyed…my friend, Bonnie, she…"

"Yes, the other side created by the witch Qetsiyah has been destroyed but this….this isn't it" she tells me.

 _Oh, God…I'm dead…_

"I'm dead?" I whisper, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Yes, but you can't stay here" she tells me.

"What do you mean?"

"You have vampire blood in your system… You don't belong here" she tells me and that's when I think back to yesterday, when Elijah gave me his blood.

I gasp "I'm in transition?"

"I told you to stay away from vampires…In my letter, I told you" she tells me.

"I'm sorry" I cry "They're my friends… And…I…I love him"

"I know you do, sweetheart" she gives me a sad smile.

"Does that mean…I'm not gonna be an elemental anymore?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Elementals aren't witches. You died wearing the crystals… The power will still be in you" she tells me.

"Is that possible?" I ask her and she nods.

"You won't be the first elemental vampire" she tells me. "Maybe you will meet them one day…"

"You told me not to look for them, that it was too dangerous"

"It's not anymore… You're stronger than I ever thought you could be."

Suddenly, my vision gets blurry. "Mum? What's going on?"

"Just know, that I am proud of you, Julie"

"Mum!"

"I love you sweetheart!"

"Mum!"

I gasp my way back to "life".

"Julie!" I hear Elijah's voice.

I'm lying in my bed and I see Elijah near me. Rebekah and Freya are close to the door. I'm tearing up as I sit up. "I'm in transition" I breathe out. "I'm in transition" I repeat.

"Yes" Elijah says, wiping the tears off my cheek. He looks terrible. "I'm so sorry" he whispers to me and I frown. I pull him into a hug, trying to calm down.

"I'm okay" I whisper "I'm gonna be okay" I repeat. I take his head in my hands and smile at him. "We're gonna be fine"

"You need blood" I hear Rebekah say and I nod.

"I know"

She steps out of the room and Freya comes sit down on the bed.

"You're sure you wanna do this?" she asks me.

I frown and look up at Elijah who seemed like he wanted to ask the same question. "Yes, of course! I don't wanna die!" I tell them like it was a stupid thing to ask. Freya takes my hand and squeezes it before she steps out of the room.

"Don't do this" I tell Elijah after a minute of silence. He wasn't looking at me. "This isn't your fault"

"Yes it is…You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me" he says.

"I want to be here" I tell him, talking his hand "I'd die a million time just to be here, with you" I tell him and he looks up at me. "I want to be here" I repeat before I kiss him. He kisses me back but we're interrupted by Rebekah.

"Oh, sorry…" she says.

I felt hungry, but not the usual hungry, I was hungry for blood. She had a glass of blood in her hand and I didn't want to ask if it came from a blood bag or one of the girls they kept around.

"Drink" she hands me the glass and I take it.

I stare at the blood for a minute before I look up at Rebekah then at Elijah who nods and I drink. It tasted good, surprisingly good. I felt myself change. I felt alive, strong.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asks me.

"I'm good" I say.

"Rebekah can you leave us alone, please?" he asks his sister and she nods.

Once we're alone, he takes my hands in his.

"I asked Freya to make you a daylight ring" he says. "I told her to use this" he hands me a beautiful ring with the biggest diamond I have ever seen.

"Elijah…"

"This belonged to a Queen" he says. "You were mortal, you were going to grow old and die…And a part of me, the selfish part of me, wanted to ask you to give up your mortality…because just the thought of losing you, in any way…" he sighs.

"Yes" I breathe out, cutting him off and he looks at me, surprised. "And, to be clear, I'm not going to marry you" I say and he looks confused. "Or not right away, anyway" I shake my head "but I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you. Mortal, immortal, it doesn't matter, I wanted to be with you yesterday and I'll want to be with you tomorrow because I love you. And you're stick with me always and forever."

"I'm getting married"

I was sitting on the couch with Elijah. Rebekah and Freya were playing with Hope. Klaus and Marcel were talking about the affairs of the French quarter, Josh, Davina and Kol were gossiping about the vampire's werewolf boyfriend.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm getting married" Hayley repeats.

"Yes we heard you the first time" Klaus says.

"You're marrying Jackson?" I ask.

"Yes. It'll help my people" she says.

"Usually you marry someone because you love him" Rebekah says.

"I do…love him…"

"You're sure?" Josh asks. "Cause you don't seem like you're sure…" Hayley shuts him up with a look. "Okay…"

"Congratulations!" Freya finally says.

"Thank you! That's more of the reaction I was expecting" Hayley says.

"What do you mean it'll help your people?" Marcel asks.

She shrugs. She wasn't going to tell him, considering what he's done to them.

I was getting used to being a vampire. I only drank from blood bag, I tried not to hurt anyone. My mother was telling the truth. I was still an elemental. I was even stronger than before. Elijah was teaching me all I needed to know. What I liked the most, was the super hearing. And that's how I learned about the several deaths that took place in the French quarter in the past few weeks. I heard Marcel and Klaus talk about it, Cami brought the information to them.

"They weren't killed by vampires, if there is a serial killer in town, it's not one of our men" Marcel says.

"No, I've seen this before" Klaus says. "I'll look into it" he says to Cami.

Klaus and Cami were getting closer and that scared her. She tried to stay away but Klaus kept going to her for advice.

After Hayley's wedding, Rebekah and Kol left to recover his body on the island. Davina was studying the spell to bring Kol back into his body. She was helped by Freya.

Elijah was getting worried about the murders. He asked Klaus what he knew but his brother wouldn't tell him anything.

I spent a lot of time with Josh. He was very happy with Aiden but he was getting tired of the warnings. People kept telling him to stay away, that it was too dangerous to be with a werewolf.

One morning, I was drawing in the living room, Freya was playing with Hope when Klaus entered the room, obviously angry.

"Elijah!" he calls his brother's name.

"No need to be so loud Niklaus" Elijah says, entering the room. He comes to me and kisses me. "What is it?" he asks.

"Do you remember our dear friend Lucien?"

"Oh, yes, France…" Elijah remembers.

"Well, he's in town. And I believe we have a problem."


	34. Chapter 34: The Strix

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

I think it's a little bit better than the last one ^^'

Enjoy :)

"Who's Lucien?" I ask.

"He's the first vampire I turned" Klaus says. "He's my first sire"

"You're very first? What is he doing in town?" Freya asks.

"Well, didn't ask. I saw him talk to Vincent Griffith and left before they could see me."

I frown "Finn? You saw him talk top Finn?"

"Yes, our dear brother has been hard at work trying to find a way to get rid of us, it would seem" Klaus says.

"And what are we going to do about that?" Elijah asks.

"Well, Lucien doesn't know we know about his alliance with our brother. I say we take advantage of the situation."

"Don't do anything stupid, brother. Lucien knows if you die, he dies too, it would be foolish of him to plot your death…" Elijah says.

"Cami met with him. She told me he'll be at the art show tonight. That's where I'll meet him. Alone."

"Why alone?" I ask.

"Lucien never really liked me" Elijah tells me and I look up at him.

"Uh…So, Lucien is the one who's been killing the people in this town?" Freya ask.

"It would seem so…" Klaus says before he leaves the room.

"Rebekah was right…" I sigh "We can't never catch a break"

Elijah left the room to go after Klaus, leaving me and Freya alone.

"You know, I have an elemental friend" she tells me and I raise an eyebrow "She's a mermaid. I've known her for 300 years."

"Seriously?" I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"I've come to know her as her boyfriend, who was an elemental too, died and became a vampire. He tried to kill her and she had to kill him to save herself…"

"That's…not a good story" I tell her.

"Sorry…It's more complicated than that" she says.

"Hey, could you not tell horror stories like that in front of my infant daughter" Hayley says, entering the room with Jackson.

"Hi" I smile at them. Hayley picks up Hope from the floor.

"We'll be just next door" she tells us.

"You know, we should have our own place too" I muse.

"You and Elijah?"

"Yeah… a calmer place" I say.

She chuckles "Don't leave me alone with my brother, please" she begs me and I laugh.

"You won't be alone, you'll be with Bekah and Kol" I tell her.

"True… More reasons for you to stay with me" she laughs.

"Oh, they're not so bad… Not all the time" we laugh.

"You really know a mermaid?" I ask her.

She nods "Yes. Her name's Marina."

"My grandmother was half-mermaid half witch" I tell her.

She raises her eyebrows "Really? That's an unusual mix"

"I know, it's hard to believe…"

Rebekah and Kol came back in the evening.

"Well, time to get me back to my body, love"

"I'll help" Freya says.

"Tomorrow" Davina tells them.

Klaus came back late, angry.

"What happened?" I ask, watching Klaus pacing in the living room.

"Lucien has a witch friend… Apparently there's a prophecy announcing our death" he says.

"A prophecy? There is no such thing as prophecies…Is there?" I ask.

"There is only one way to be sure" Freya says "What happened exactly?"

"I drank the witch's blood and she recited bad poetry and made me see things" he answers, still angry.

Freya nods "Maybe I can get a little more information" she says. "If you fed on this prophetic witch, her blood is still in your system. I can use it to."

She sets a table and Klaus gives her his blood. Her ears started bleeding as she was doing the spell with Klaus' blood. The room started to shake.

"Freya, stop!" Elijah tries to stop her but the spell is already done.

"Is she okay?" I ask as I see her shake, obviously in pain.

She takes deep breaths. "It's true" she says. "You have a terrible shadow over you. If this prophecy is fulfilled you will all fall. One by friend, one by foe and one… by family…" she says.

I frown. "What are we gonna do?" I ask.

"We're gonna stop it" Kol says.

"You can't stop a prophecy, don't you know that?" I say.

"What do we need to do to stop it?" Klaus asks his sister.

"I don't know how to stop a prophecy…" she tells him.

"You can't stop a prophecy" I repeat. "One often meet his destiny on the road he took to avoid it"

"Kung Fu Panda?" Hayley says, confused and I look at her, weird.

"Jean de La Fontaine" Elijah tells her, looking down on me and I laugh.

"Oh, right…I've been watching too many kid movies lately…"

"I might know someone who can help us" Freya says. "My mermaid friend I talked to you about this morning? Who better to talk to us about prophecies than a legendary creature?"

I sigh. "Really? Am I the only one who read Oedipus here? The best thing to do is to do nothing" I say.

"The worst thing to do is to do nothing" Klaus says. "What can she do for us" he asks his sister.

"She knows someone who has the sight. She might be able to tell us who the friend is and…you know…"

"Well, the family part is obviously Finn" I say.

"Obviously…" Kol sighs and I frown.

The next morning Freya takes Rebekah and I to the docks.

"Don't tell me your friend lives around the docks" I ask.

"She doesn't. I need the water to do the spell to call her" she tells me.

"Yes cause mermaids don't have Iphones…" Rebekah sighs.

Freya throws something in the water, I didn't ask what.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"Now…we wait" she sighs.

"How long?" Rebekah asks her sister.

"It depends on where she was when I made the call"

"Seriously? We have to wait for her to swim her way here?"

"Well there is no metro under water" I laugh.

About half an hour later I see a blonde head coming from the water.

"Hey"

"She's here, don't scare her" she tells us "she's afraid of vampires"

 _That's right, I'm a vampire now…_

Rebekah and I stay behind Freya.

"Marina? Thanks for coming"

"It's been a while, Freya" the mermaid, we could only see her head, says.

"I know. It's good to see you again."

"Where's Dahlia?" she asks.

"She's dead. You don't need to be afraid."

"Who are your friends?"

"This is my sister, Rebekah and my friend, Julie."

I smile at her and she swim back a little. "They're vampires" she says, obviously scared.

"You can trust them. They're not going to hurt you"

She looks at us for a while before she asks "What do you want, Freya?"

"I need your help. My family is in danger, I need the sight to tell me exactly what's going to happen to them" Freya says.

The mermaid shakes her head "I don't know where the descendants are" she says.

 _The descendants?_

"It's important, Marina, you owe me this" Freya insists.

The mermaid takes a deep breath. "I'll see what I can do. What do you want to know, exactly?"

"It is said that my siblings will fall, one by friend, one by foe and one by family"

Marina frowns "You're trying to stop a prophecy" she says. "It won't be easy"

"I know" Freya says. "Tell the descendants I will owe them if they help me"

"The descendants will appreciate that" she says before she disappears in the water.

Rebekah sighs "A mermaid, seriously?"

When we get back to the French Quarter, Marcel was there. In a split second I'm by Elijah's sides.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Someone paid a visit to Marcel. A vampire named Aya. She's a member of the Strix, she made him an offer."

"What's the Strix? What offer?"

"I created the Strix a long time ago" he tells me "My first sire, is now in charge of it. It's the oldest society of vampires"

"Aya was your first sire?" I ask, a little jealous

"No, his name is Tristan. But I knew Aya back in the day" he tells me and I raise an eyebrow but say nothing, I know what is doing.

"We do agree that the presence of the Strix in New-Orleans, is highly suspicious" Rebekah says.

"Yes, it would be wise to kill them all" Klaus says and I sigh.

"Or you could just kill their leaders" I say and Elijah looks down on me. "No leaders, no society…" I say.

He sighs. I became more ruthless since I became a vampire. Killing didn't bother me as much as it used too.

"We do not know if Tristan is here" Elijah says.

"Of course is here" Klaus yells "Don't be stupid Elijah"

"Fine, you kill Lucien, and Elijah will kill Tristan" Kol says "And Freya will get me back to my old body"

"We can't kill Lucien until we find the weapon that can kill you" I say. "You don't mind if I kill Aya, do you?" I ask Elijah.

"She's almost a thousand years older than you, you're not nearly strong enough" he tells me.

"Well, I just need to take the magic from her daylight ring and she's gone" I shrug. "Or I'll just use fire"

He sighs. "Is this jealousy? Or is this something else?"

I look up at him "Jealousy, probably…You know my feelings are stronger now that I'm a vampire"

He chuckles. "You do not need to be jealous" he tells me.

"I know" I say and walk away.

I go to the kitchen and take a blood bag. I pour the red liquid in a glass and go the living room where I pick up a drawing I didn't finish earlier.

"Are you sure you want to get back to your vampire body now? We could use a witch right now…" I hear Freya say.

"Yes. I'm not nearly as strong as you are, I want to get back to my body, the one I was born in" he says.

Freya sighs. "Fine! But we'll need Davina and we need to go to the cemetery, and we need to do this now" she says and I hear them leave.

I hear someone else enter a few minutes later but I don't look up from my notebook. I know it's Elijah even before he starts talking.

"I'm leaving with Marcel to meet Aya."

That's when I look up. "Want me to come with you?" I smile at him.

He chuckles "No. We need her alive to get information from her" he tells me and I watch him leave.

I'm joined by Hayley, Hope and Jackson. They sit in the couch across from me.

"Don't you have a house of your own?" I ask.

"You can just tell us if we're bothering you" Hayley says.

I sigh "I'm sorry…I'm in a mood…"

"You're jealous. It's increased because you're a vampire" she tells me.

"Thanks, I didn't know that" I spat at her and sigh again. "I'm sorry" I shake my head.

Elijah comes back with Marcel in the end of the afternoon. I was playing with Hope, Hayley thought it'll calm me down and it did.

"Well, Tristan is definitely in New-Orleans" Elijah says. He had blood on his hands.

"Is that his blood?" I ask.

"No, Aya's" he smiles at me "And, no I didn't kill her" he tells me. I roll my eyes before I give my attention back to Hope.

Elijah washes the blood off his hands and comes sit next to me. He kisses my temple and I smile but I don't look up at him which he doesn't like so he kisses me down my cheek, my neck, my shoulder.

"Hey, get a room you two" Hayley says, picking up Hope from the floor.

"It's nothing" I say. "She was more focus on the turtle anyway"

She doesn't answer and leaves the room with Jackson.

"See what you've done?" I turn to look at him and he smiles before he kisses me. I giggle and kiss him back, sliding my finger in his hair. I move so I'm straddling him and pushes his back to the floor.

"Get a room you two" I hear Kol, in his old voice, say. I look up, and get up, vampire speed, leaving Elijah on the floor, disappointed.

"You're back" I say "I mean, your old you" I wave my hands awkwardly.

"I am, love, admit it, you missed me, I'm hotter than your boyfriend" he says and I frown.

"Oh, you're competing with your big brother, how cute" I mock him and Elijah chuckles.

"Oh come on, love, you know I'm right"

"Uh, I don't think so" I shake my hand and laugh.

"Give up, brother, she obviously has better taste than you thought she did" Elijah says, putting his hands on my waist, pulling me against him.

"Whatever" he sighs. "I thought you would like to know that Finn wasn't going to be a problem anymore" he says.

"What?"

"Yes, he showed up trying to stop Davina from bringing me back but Freya was obviously the stronger one in the room" he says before he steps out of the room.

Halloween was close. We still hadn't heard from Marina but Freya said it was going to take some time before she could have answers from the descendants.

"Hey, who are the descendants, by the way?" I asked her, one afternoon, in the living room.

"They're like those 8 powerful mermaids controlling each one element. They inherited the sight."

"What is the sight?"

"Nobody knows. All I know is that you ask the descendants a question and they will tell you the truth. The sight gives them the answer."

"I think there's a story like that in my grimoire…" I thought back to when I was alone with Elijah, before we came back to Mystic Falls. It was a calmer time.

The day after that, I was in the courtyard when a vampire I didn't know dropped by to give an invite to some ball for Halloween tonight. I took the one addressed to Elijah and went to the living room to give it to him.

"Hey, you're invited to a ball "I do hope that you can come, old chump, signed Tristan"" I tell him what was written on the card. "Some random vampire dropped this off."

He closes the book he was reading and gets up, he takes the invite from me to look at it.

"You're going to need a dress and a mask" he tells me.

"That's how you ask me to be your date?" I raise an eyebrow. "How romantic" I sigh.

"My apologies" he says and I smile at him before I kiss him. I left the room to join Freya in the study. She was doing yoga. I was sitting on the couch next to her, we were gossiping when Klaus came in and interrupted us.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I live here" she says.

"Yes, obviously" he sighs "I just hadn't realized you were back from…wherever it is you go to when you leave. Perhaps I was thrown off by the lack of strange gentleman callers perusing the contents of my refrigerator this morning"

I see Freya smile, amused. "Your concern for my whereabouts is touching."

I chuckle.

"I simply want to know who is here at any given moment. I hardly think that's too much to ask" he says.

"Well, as long as we're taking attendance…" Hayley says, entering the room with Elijah.

"Oh, good. It's my not-so-loving elder brother and my former one night stand. What a nice, normal family gathering." Klaus says and I laugh.

"Something I said, love?" I keep laughing.

"This family is hilarious" I say and Freya laughs with me.

"Elijah was just catching me up on how you have no clue which one of your long-lost buddies you can trust and which one is trying to kill you." Hayley says.

"Well, clearly what this situation needs is more opinions." Klaus says.

"You still have no clue on how to stop this prophecy" Hayley says.

"The witch claims her visions are constantly evolving so we might know how to stop it before we hear back from your little fish friend" Klaus says.

"Cause we're trusting Lucien, now?" I ask.

"No, you know me, love, I don't trust anyone"

Night came and Elijah and I were at the ball with Hayley. Everybody was staring at us.

"Why are they all staring at you?" I ask him.

"I'm kind of a big deal around here" he answers.

"They're all part of your sire line?" Hayley asks.

"Most of them, tragically, yes" he sighs "You see, I wanted to assemble minds, curious about the world and eager to improve it…along with time and circumstance to do so. My desire was to create an elite brotherhood devoted to a new, better civilization. It was naïve…Eventually, I was forced to abandon them once I realized I'd cultivated a legion of egomaniacal sociopaths"

I chuckle "Great, we're among at least a hundred of those egomaniacal sociopaths" I say then I frown "Was Kol invited?" I ask.

"I don't think so" he sighs. "He brought Rebekah here… Come" he takes my hand and takes me dancing.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I don't want to deal with my brother, right now" he simply says.

"Marcel is here" I say, surprised. "Who is he talking to?" I ask.

"That…is Aya" he says.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow. "She's pretty" I say.

"Jealous again?" he asks and I don't answer.

"He seems surprised to see us here." I say.

"Yes, I should've known. This isn't a party, it's an initiation."

"That doesn't sound good" I sigh.

The room goes silent and I see a man enter the room.

"Distinguished friends, welcome" he starts "It's so rare that we're able to come together like this to revel for one night in the company of true equals."

I raise an eyebrow "Is he serious?" I whisper to Elijah.

"Yes, he is the leader of the egomaniacal-sociopaths. This is Tristan" he tells me and I try not to laugh to loud.

"Now, I'd like to take a moment to welcome a very special guest… Mr. Marcel Gerard."

People start applauding.

"Of course, before we tell Marcel all of our secrets, there's one small piece of business to which we must first attend."

Marcel looks confused, and so am I.

"We must determine his worth." Tristan says.

 _Seriously, who does he think he is?_

Marcel chuckles "That's funny. I seem to recall you being the one knocking on my door"

Tristan smiles at that "You'll notice, Mr. Gerard, that over the course of the evening, someone has managed to take something quite dear to you… Your daylight ring."

Marcel looks at his hand and notices it was true.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask but Elijah doesn't answer.

"The test is quite simple. First, you need to deduce the identity of the thief. Then you are simply to take back what is yours…" Tristan says and Marcel starts looking around "Although I doubt the prize will be easily relinquished. After all, despite our refinement, we're still a rather violent bunch."

I'm getting nervous for Marcel. This wasn't going to end well.

"In victory, you become one of us. In failure you meet your death… You have a few hours until dawn. I wish you the best of luck" the sociopath says, smiling.

Marcel looks up at Elijah for a second before looking around.

"Elijah, you're not going to let him die?" I ask. "These vampires are ancient. How is Marcel supposed to beat one of them?" I ask.

"With guile, courage, perhaps a bit of trickery." Tristan answers the question that wasn't meant for him. "Admittedly, it's a long shot, but then sometimes the new candidates surprise us" he says. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tristan de Martel, and you must be Julie Johnson, I heard you got engaged to my sire recently, congratulations" he smiles at me but I don't smile back. Elijah takes my hand and Tristan smile at that, like he knew Elijah thought he was a threat to me. He turns to Hayley "And you must be the famous Hayley Marshall Kenner, Alpha to the Crescent wolves" he says, taking her hand and kiss the back of it. She removes her hand quickly from his. "The pleasure's all mine, I see" he chuckles. "Elijah, when I sent your invitation, I didn't think you'd come. Tell me, as our fonder and patriarch, what do you make of our latest candidate?"

Elijah smiles "Well, let me see, Marcel…He's arrogant. He's stubborn, prone to self-aggrandizement... He shout fit in perfectly" he says and I chuckle to my fiancé's sense of humor.

"If he survives" Tristan says and I shot him a look he notices "I take it he's a friend of yours" he says, looking at me then at Hayley.

"We're friends" she says. "And even if we weren't I don't much like bullies" she says.

"A bully?" he's surprised she just called him that "My dear, you barely know me. Allow me to remedy that and, in so doing, I can explain our methods" he says, holding a hand to her that she doesn't take. "Please, just one dance"

She finishes her champagne and looks at me and I nod to silently tell her I'll keep my eyes on her and I'd intervene if needed be.

I stay by the bar, close to Elijah. Marcel is just in front of me. "I could have warn you' Elijah says to Marcel, handing him a glass of champagne.

"Look, I didn't tell you I was coming because…"

"I wouldn't have allowed it" Elijah cuts him off. I was listening to them but I was still watching Hayley and Tristan dance.

"Yeah, there's that word, "allowed". You know I thought I earned the right to be considered an equal, but that's not the way it works in your family, so it's time I consider my options. If nothing else, the Strix aren't interested in me as a sidekick."

"This options, as you describe them, are a death sentence" Elijah cuts him off again. "I suppose I shall have to intervene, Julie asked me not to let you die" he sighs and I turn to look at Marcel who seemed surprised "You're welcome" I tell him before getting my eyes back on Hayley. "It is a shame I expect it shall ruin my tuxedo" he finishes and I chuckle. "I have had this suit for over a hundred years. It's proven far more reliable than you, Marcellus."

I smile at that.

"Relax, all right. I got this under control."

"Do you?" Elijah asks.

"I hope so. That is a nice jacket" he says before walking away towards Aya, who was looking at me. I looked down on her ring and I see her remove it fast and throw it on the ground from pain. I smile at her and she looked at me confused. Marcel turned to look at me before he takes her arm and walk away.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?" I hear Elijah asks me, putting his hands on my waist.

"Now I know this isn't her daylight ring" I tell him and he chuckles.

"Can you hear what they're talking about?" I ask him, eyeing Hayley and Tristan who were still dancing.

He was about to answer when we heard someone bark loud.

"My God it's a room full of Elijah's"

"I had the same nightmare once" Klaus says.

"Is that Lucien?" I ask.

"Yes, it looks like my brother is having fun tonight…" he sighs. Both of them are obviously drunk.

One of the girls they were with was a with. I recognized Freya's magic.

"And your sister too" I whisper and he looks down on me when I point at the girl with the purple hair who was leaving the room.

"Tristan? Tristan!" Lucien shout the name.

I sigh. "What is he doing?"

"I believe it's called a distraction" he whispers.

Tristan tries to make them go, politely but Klaus is determined to make a scene.

"Niklaus!" Elijah calls his brother's name.

"What is it?" Klaus turns around.

"You're hammered" Elijah says to his brother and he laughs. "Which should come as very little surprise to anyone here, but it does hamper the festivities somewhat, so could I recommend that you find the nearest exit and…and could you take your playthings with you, too?"

I smile, trying not to laugh at Klaus's fake drunk state. He gives his glass to Elijah, laughing before walking around.

"Hey there, Julie" he says, looking at me.

"Klaus, you're having fun" I smile at him.

"You look stunning, by the way, has my brother told you that tonight?"

"He has" I say "So did Freya" I tell him I know what he's doing and he smiles at me and winks.

"You know, I used to find it insulting that I was barred from your special, little club, but now I realize I lack the flexibility to become a member. I could never get my head far enough up my own ass"

I try not laugh and Elijah looks down on me. I take his arm and get closer to him.

"Come on, let's go. This party is dead anyway." Klaus laughs before he leaves with Lucien.

"I'm going to find Freya" I tiptoe to whisper and kiss his cheek.

"Be careful" he tells me and I nod.

I follow her magic and I enter a room where I see her fight with another woman.

"Julie, a little help here!" she shouts at me and I wave my hand so the other one flies and bangs against the ceiling then against the wall before falling on the ground, knocked out.

"What the hell?" I ask.

"She's Lucien's witch. She said she knows what's going to happen to them. She said she saw Klaus died."

I helped her carry the witch back home where we meet with Klaus, disappointed by Marcel.

"We cannot tell friends from foe and what are you doing? You're pledging a fraternity run by those conspiring against us!" Klaus shouts at Marcel.

"My interest in the Strix is because of you" Marcel says. "I don't get to choose sides. Whoever comes for you comes for me. That's all I need to know."

They're interrupted by Freya. "She's awake."

"Yes, whoever comes for me may very well come for you…" Klaus says before giving his blood to heal Marcel. Hayley had bitten him so he would win the Strix' test tonight. Which he did. "But they may also come though you, Marcellus. Remember that." Klaus says before stepping out of the room.

We were in the courtyard, waiting for the witch to tell us what she knew.

"I'm sorry" she tells Lucien. "I hoped I was wrong, Lucien…I really did…But I saw it…" she turns to look at Klaus "I saw him die"

"Did you see the weapon?" Lucien asks. She nods "What is it?"

"To understand, it must be seen" she says. She holds her wrist to Hayley for her to drink her blood and Elijah takes her other wrist.

"Something's wrong" Elijah says as they throw up the blood they just drank.

"Poison" Hayley says before the witch dies.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Someone poisoned her" Lucien yells, angry before he leaves.

It was dawn and Elijah decided to go talk to Tristan about what just happened. To see what he had to say about Lucien.

I was exhausted, it has been a long night. I decided to take a shower and to change into something more comfortable.

"My shirts always suit you better" I hear Elijah say. I look up and see him smiling in the corner of the door. I smile back and take a few steps, I put my hands on the back of his neck.

"You think so?"

"Mmhmh" he mumbles before he leans to kiss me and takes his shirt off me.


	35. Chapter 35

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

We're reaching the end of the story people !

Enjoy :)

"What are you thinking about?"

I was lying in bed with Elijah, my head on his chest he was stroking my hair.

"People are trying to kill you. I'm just worried is all" I answered.

He sighs, he was about to say something when the door opened.

"Hey, Julie, you…Oh come on, get dressed it's almost noon!" Rebekah shouts as she sees us lying in bed, without any clothes on. "Seriously, guys!" she sighs before she closes the door.

I sit up and groan. "We need our own place" I say.

"You want to move in with me?" he asks.

"I want to move out!" I tell him before I get out of bed.

We joined the others in the courtyard, Kol and Klaus were having a heated argument.

"You're crazy ex-girlfriend is in town!" Kol yells.

"There is no trace of Aurora anywhere in the French quarter" Klaus groans.

"Who's Aurora?" I ask Elijah.

"Tristan's sister" he sighs "She's…deranged"

"What do you mean, deranged?"

"Crazy, nuts, delirious, mental, psycho, unbalanced, insane…" Rebekah waves her hand "You know how Klaus likes them" Rebekah says.

I chuckle. "Deranged, I got it"

"Where one goes, the other follows" Kol says "She's here"

"Her brother turned her?" I ask.

"Nope, that was me" Rebekah sighs. "Why do I do stupid think like that?"

"She's your first sire? You know how to pick them" I say.

"It was another time" Rebekah sighs.

"If Aurora was here, I'd know about it" Klaus says.

"Yes, you would" Elijah says. "There is no doubt she will follow her brother here. We will hear from her soon"

And, once again, Elijah was right. A few days after that, we were standing in the courtyard with Rebekah, Kol and Freya looking at a woman's body, lying dead on vervain on the ground.

"So my first sire wants to kill you, yours wants to kill me. Makes you regret turning any vampire in the first place…" I hear Klaus say as he enters the courtyard with Elijah by his side.

"Like I said, the crazy bitch's town" Kol says.

"She left a note for you" Freya says "Roses are red, lavender is blue, come find me before I find you"

"She wants us to find her" Klaus sighs. "Let's go then" he leaves, followed by Elijah who gestured me to come with him.

"How do we find a deranged, psycho, mental crazy bitch?" I ask.

"She will leave clues" Klaus says. "Don't slow us down, love"

I sigh "What are we going to do once we find her?" I ask.

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic" Klaus says.

"I heard that one before" I muse.

"Well, brother she could be anywhere" Elijah says, looking around the streets. "How exactly do you intend to find her?"

"She'll leave a mark, that is after all her favorite game" he says. I see him take a perfume from the stand next to us, he looks at it for a minute then he puts it down and walk away.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I found her" he says and Elijah and I follow him.

We enter a shop that sell perfume, Du Beaucauge and that's where we find her.

"I knew you'd find me" she says.

She's a red-haired, very beautiful woman. "Hello my sweet love"

I frown and look up at Elijah.

"I thought you'd be alone, I'm disappointed" she sighs.

I tried not to be offended.

"A thousand years, can it really have been so long? Looking at you now if feels like yesterday" she says.

"If yesterday was the apocalypse" Klaus says, unhappy to see her.

"Are you seeing that leaving me felt like the end of the world?" she ask.

"Delusional, I see what you mean" I whisper to Elijah who chuckles.

"Leaving you alive" Klaus says, she chuckles.

She looks at me and then at Elijah. "Are you here to make sure your little secret is safe?" she asks and I frown.

"What is she talking about?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"What are you doing here, Aurora?" Klaus asks.

"I'm here to protect my sire" she says. "Now, if you had turned me like I asked, I'd be here to protect you but you didn't so I'm here to protect Rebekah"

"Rebekah's doing fine on her own" I say.

"My sister does not need protection" Elijah agrees with me.

"Well, since my fate is bound to hers, I will take every precaution" she says and I frown. My phone started to buzz.

"It's Freya" I tell Elijah "She needs me back home"

"Go" he tells me.

Kol and Davina were talking to Vincent and Cami in the courtyard.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"The witches want Vincent to be regent" Davina says "But he wants me to be regent instead"

"And Lucien had definitely something to do with the murders in town" Cami says.

"Uh…So, no normal conversation?" I ask, trying to stay positive.

"You want normal? Rebekah and I are going shopping." Freya says.

"Shopping? I was with Elijah and Klaus, we found that crazy bitch we were so worried about, and you call me to go shopping?" I ask.

"You find Aurora?" Kol asks but I ignore him.

"We're not shopping for clothes" Rebekah says.

"I need herbs and other ingredients for future spells" Freya says.

"And you need me because…?"

"The more the merrier!"

"Of course…" I sigh.

When we get back to the courtyard, it was night and there were traces of a fight. Chairs, tables were broken. We found Elijah and Klaus sitting in silence around a table.

"Oh my God!" I breathe out when I see in what state Elijah was. His shirt was in pieces, he had blood all over him.

"I'm fine" he tells me.

"What happened?" I ask, taking his head in my hands, checking for any injury. "You bit him?" I shout at Klaus who sighed.

"Calm her down, would you brother?" he says, pouring his blood in a glass to give Elijah.

"I'm fine" he repeats and I give him a worried look.

"May I ask what happened?" Freya asked, unhappy.

"We had a little chat" Klaus answers and I groan.

"A little chat…" I mumble, stroking Elijah's cheeks with my thumbs.

"About the past" the hybrid finishes.

"I politely informed Niklaus that I'm not his enemy, and though they entered the city under the guise of peace, Tristan and Lucien in truth are allied against us, a fact that required a little bit of gentle persuasion" Elijah says.

"And so I reminded our brother who angered them in the first place." Klaus says.

Freya sighs, "And after this civil discourse, what understanding did you come to?"

"That we expose and destroy our first sired." Elijah says.

"Couldn't agree with you more" Klaus says. "You see, gentlemen know when it's time to call a truce and turn our fury in a more pertinent direction."

"Where are Kol and Davina?" Rebekah asks.

"The two love birds went on a date tonight" Klaus says "Two months anniversary… or something"

"So, you kill Lucien and Tristan but not the crazy bitch who obviously made this…mess happened" I ask, annoyed.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill Aurora" Rebekah says

"No, you won't, sister" Klaus groans.

"How do you think she'll react when Tristan dies? She's going to be a problem, she's already one!" Rebekah disagrees with her brother. But her back is rapidly against the wall and Klaus' face inches from her "You will not harm Aurora!" he shouts.

I sigh and take Elijah's hand "Come, we need to get you cleaned up"

The next day, we learned that the Strix had attacked Hayley and she and Marcel were holding him in the gym.

"Where's Klaus?" I ask.

"He's spending the day with the mental, psycho bitch" Rebekah sighs.

When we arrive in the gym, Marcel and Hayley were about to die by the hands of Shen Min. Elijah was fast to stop him and he started interrogating him.

"Why were you following Hayley?" he asks.

"I was ordered to remove her from the playing field. She is an obstacle to the thing we truly want."

"Which is what?"

"Davina Claire."

I frown.

"What do you want with Davina Claire?"

"Tristan needs her to activate a weapon to use against your family."

"What weapon? Speak"

"I'd…rather…die" he says before he takes off his daylight ring and burn

"Julie, stop it" Elijah asks me.

I try to stop the fire but he's a vampire in the sunlight, I can't do anything.

"I'm sorry… I tried but…" I sigh.

"It's okay…" Elijah sighs.

Rebekah's phone buzzes. "It's Freya" she says. "Marina's back"

Rebekah and I join Freya on the docks and Marina was already gone.

"What happened?" Rebekah asks.

"I know what's going to happen…I know what we need to do to stop the prophecy"


	36. Chapter 36: The End

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Well, this is it. This is the end. I hope you like it. I might post some bonus chapters sometimes but, this is it. Thanks so much for reading and for your nice reviews :)

Enjoy :)

Freya told us everything. She knew Aurora, Tristan and Lucien were working together. She knew what and where the weapon is. She knew how her siblings where going to fall. So, she knew how to stop it all.

Klaus wasn't happy, of course. He trusted Aurora to be sincere and had trouble believing she was actually plotting against him.

"So, how do we stop it all?" I ask.

"We need to get rid of the Strix first" Elijah says. "It won't be easy"

"Dibs on Aya" I say.

"Then how do we do that without raising any suspicions?" Kol asks.

"We don't attacked them as a group" Elijah says. "We kill them one by one and we don't leave any trace of it."

Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus and Marcel had killed over twenty members of the Strix in one day only.

"Tomorrow I'll take you to kill Aya if you want" Elijah sighs, after I was complaining about how useless I had been today.

Vincent became regent of the witches and Davina was spending some time with Freya who was teaching her magic and some spells to get her ready for the next part of the plan.

Klaus was worried about Cami who wasn't answering her phone.

"All I know is that the cop she was helping is missing too" Marcel tells Klaus.

"Well we're going to have to find him too, then" the hybrid sighs.

Turned out, Elijah didn't need to take me to kill Aya, she came to us on her own.

"Elijah" she smiles at him. "I'm here because I'm worried."

"Worried?" he fakes innocence.

"Some of my strongest friends are missing since yesterday" she says "You wouldn't know what happened to them?" she asks and some other Strix members appears behind her. I look up at Elijah who smiles at me and then nods.

I turn to look at Aya "It's gonna…sting a bit" I tell her before I set her and her friends on fire.

"That was fun" I laugh and I think I saw fear in Elijah's eyes for a moment. "What?" I ask.

He sighs "You used to be pissed at me for killing people"

I don't answer right away. "You know I was going to kill Elena that night" I tell him and he looks down on me. "The night she almost killed you, the night we came back to Mystic Falls…She tried to kill you and I was going to kill her for it. You stopped me" I tell him. "The Strix need to go. I will help kill every single one of them if it means you're safe"

He looks at me for a while then he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer to him before he kisses me.

A week had passed and most of the Strix present in the French quarter were gone. Tristan stopped by one afternoon with four vampires at his sides. I was in the courtyard with Hope and Jackson, babysitting.

"Mrs Jonhson. What a delight it is to see you again" he says to me.

I smile at myself and look at Jackson but don't say a thing. Jackson sighs and gets up.

"I'm Jackson, and you are?"

"Tristan De Martel" he says "I'm looking for my sire, I suppose you know where you're husband to be is, Julie" he asks me.

"Elijah!" I call his name but not too loud, I know he's listening.

"What is it, now?" I hear his voice as he climbs down the stairs.

"There he is." Tristan says. "Is it too much for you, Elijah? To watch the woman you love play with a child that is not hers knowing that she will never have any of her own and that it's entirely your fault? Is that why you're leaving her with this…werewolf, unprotected?" Tristan asks.

I groan and get up "Who says I need protection, you son of a…"

Elijah gestures me not to finish my sentence. Tristan is laughing "Did I say something?" he asks.

I look up at Elijah "Please" I ask him if I can kill him even though I know I can't, it's not part of the plan. He shakes his head no and I sigh giving my attention back to Hope.

Tristan, obviously confused, sighs. "Anyway…I'm looking for Aya, you wouldn't know where she is, would you?" he asks.

I smile at myself once again as Elijah says he hadn't. "Sorry, no"

"Funny enough…I don't believe you" he says, taking a step forward and Elijah did the same.

"Well…There's nothing I can do about that, is there? But now that you're here, I can give you this invitation myself" Elijah says "Thanksgiving" he says "To start a new alliance against those who are plotting against my family. It is, after all, why you are here, isn't it?"

Tristan and Elijah stare at each other for a while.

"I'll see you then" Tristan says "You too, Mrs Johnson" I look up at him and watch him leave. Once he's gone I get up and go to Elijah.

"Don't pay attention to what he said" I tell him and he looks down on me.

"Did you want children?" he asks me after a moment of silence.

"I'm 20, Elijah. I never thought about it…But no. I don't" he looks at me like he doesn't believe me. I tiptoe to kiss him "Don't worry about it" I tell him and kiss his cheek before I go back to Hope.

Freya knew that Lucien, Tristan and Aurora were planning on gathering Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah to use a secret weapon against them, secret weapon that will not kill them but put them away so they will never die.

"What is this weapon?" Klaus asks.

We were in the living room and we were planning the last part of our plan.

"It's called a Serratura. It's a dark object that was cursed by an unknown witch at some point in history. It's a medallion. It produces an unbreakable boundary that can trap any being living or dead. Marina told me Lucien has it."

"So that's it?" Kol asks "We take this weapon, destroy it and no more prophecy?"

"Yes, you will give it to me and I will destroy it" she says. "While you, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Julie are having Thanksgiving dinner with them, Marcel, Davina, Hayley and I will go to Lucien's apartment to take the medallion."

"And we will kill them for dessert" Kol says, smiling.

I could hear Lucien pouring himself a glass of alcohol from my bedroom.

"Elijah…" I ask my fiancé to help me with the dress he bought me for the occasion. He takes a few steps to zip it but when he doesn't I look up at his reflect in the mirror.

"You're gorgeous" he tells me, his fingers grazing the skin of my back, his lips on my neck.

"I have you to thank for it" I whisper as I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his hands on me. He moves his hand to my lower back and starts removing my dress. "We're going to be late" I stop him.

"My siblings will be fine, we just need to be there for dessert" he mumbles against my neck.

I giggle and stop him "That would be rude" I tell him and he sighs, disappointed. I kiss him before I say "After dessert…or for dessert, your choice" I tell him and he chuckles. I hear other footsteps from the courtyard as Elijah zips my dress up.

"Let's go" I tell him, kissing him once again before we leave the room.

"Oh" I hear Lucien say "Flowers for me, you shouldn't have"

"They're for the lady of the house" Tristan says "It's well-mannered to bring a gift when invited to dinner, I assume you bought…nothing?"

"Nothing but my deepest respects for you" he says a second before Klaus joins them.

"Lovely, we're all getting along"

"Like a fuse in a match" Lucien replies.

"I take it Aurora is on her way?" he asks as he doesn't see her in the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late" she says, entering the room. "Just freshening up, I did want to look pretty" she says, looking at Klaus who was faking it. He wanted to "rip her head off" for betraying him, yet once again. "Well, well, if it isn't my old friend, Lucien" she says, approaching the vampire.

"Hello, Aurora, it's been ages…you look…"

"You look ravishing" Klaus says, taking her hands and kissing the back of it. He wanted to piss Lucien off and he was succeeding.

"I think I'm prettier" I hear Rebekah say when she enters the room.

"Don't start insulting our guests, sister" Kol says, following her.

"Welcome to our home" Elijah says, as we're joining them. "I do wish it was under better circumstances, we all face a common threat, a prophecy warning that my siblings and I will all fall within the year"

"Mrs Johnson, aren't you stunning tonight" Tristan says and I don't reply.

"Now, since any alliances are impossible without honesty…" he says, looking at Klaus before looking back at our guest "let us begin this evening proceedings by formally acknowledging your clandestine alliance" we all smile as he says that, watching our guests' faces drop.

"No, uh, gentlemen, before…"

Elijah shushes Lucien up "Lucien, please, let's not ruin the dinner before it begins"

"And do try to keep in mind we expect an honest and productive negotiation this evening" Klaus says.

"Mmhmm" Tristan mumbles, a little nervous.

Elijah smiles at him "Shall we begin?"

We all sit down around the large table with our guests who had no idea they weren't going to leave our home alive tonight.

As food was being brought to us Lucien started talking. "It's a bit odd, isn't it? Celebrating an American holiday?"

"Well, you know Lucien I rather enjoy Thanksgiving, the Turkey, the cranberry sauce…the lies, the deceit, the betrayal…" Elijah says and Kol and I laugh a little at that. "Perhaps we should begin this evening's proceedings with a little confession? And do help yourself…" he says, mentioning the food.

"So, this entire dinner is some boorish inquisition?" Aurora asks. "How rude"

"Nonsense, love" Klaus says, taking her hand "My brother merely wishes to make certain we're all on the same page…Who would like to begin?"

"Well, Lucien and I have always loathed each other. Had we arrived as allies with news of a bleak future you would have doubted us. We sought to remove suspicion by maintaining appearances."

I raise an eyebrow. That was the lamest excuse ever. Elijah obviously agreed with me.

"Oh, my dear, these pathetic lies promise to be as difficult to swallow as your stuffing this year, Niklaus."

Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and I laugh at that.

"Walnuts, honestly?"

"The bottom line is, we came to protect you and ourselves. We have never wavered on this point."

"And the bodies on my streets, is that your protection, as well?" Klaus asks.

"It's business as usual for the Strix." Lucien answers

"An old tactic used often and to great success…Jack the Ripper, Son of Sam…. A frightened human populace is that much easier to control." Tristan says and I see Klaus roll his eyes. "If tourism should decline and the local vampires are deprived of fresh blood, well… you saw how quickly Marcel joined our ranks."

"Pedestrian. I would have expected more from such gaudy theatrics." Klaus says.

"Well…If one wanted to obtain a certain item in, say, a private collection but one was not invited to the home where said private collection was located, police investigation could come in very handy to remove these items as evidence." Lucien says.

He was obviously talking about the medallion.

"I take it you re referring to the medallion." Elijah says.

I smile as I see Lucien and Tristan be taken aback by what Elijah just said.

"I suppose it was my sister who shared that bit of information…" Tristan said but she shakes her head no, surprised as well.

"No, Aurora kept her mouth shut." Rebekah says "But we have powerful friends" she smiles at him.

I smile as I see them getting more and more nervous.

"So you know…" Lucien starts talking "It turns out all along that the medallion was in the hands of Nik's friend Camille…" I see Aurora's face drop, getting jealous "the bartender-slash-therapist. Had to get her arrested in order to search her goodies, so to speak, but I would never allow any harm to come to her, knowing the great affection you have for her" he's obviously trying to get to Aurora's feeling.

I look up at Elijah, worried for Cami. We hadn't heard from her for a while.

"A medallion that could lock us away hardly seems like a wise strategy for those come to protect us…"Klaus says "Hand it over" he asks, knowing perfectly he will have it at the end of the night anyway.

"Yes, and let it all be over" Rebekah sighs.

"We're keeping the medallion" Tristan says "For our own safety"

"Or we could just compel you, it'll do the trick all the same" Kol says and Tristan and Aurora start laughing.

"I'm sorry, did Kol say something amusing?" Klaus asks.

"We lost a century to compulsion, my love, and some of us a great deal more" she says the end looking at Elijah and I look up at him, wondering what she meant. "Surely you can't believe we'd allow ourselves to come here vulnerable."

"My dearest Aurora" Elijah says "compulsion is not our only party trick" he looks down on me and I smile, knowing exactly what he meant. Torture was fun, especially when I used my magic to do it.

"I do not like these threats" she says looking at him then at me, curious to what he meant.

Tristan stops his sister "Our continued existence depends on the MIkaelsons. We've known that since Finn and…Kol died" he says looking at Kol. "Unfortunately, so does every other vampire in the world. Given that the sire lines have declared war against one another, you can imagine how many young upstarts have come to the same conclusion…kill an Original, wipe out an entire line of rivals…Heavy burden, isn't it, the lives of thousands of sired vampires resting on your shoulders? In a perfect world, you'd allow us to seal you away forever, thus eliminating the threat."

"Fortunately, the world is far from perfect." Klaus says.

"Yes…bloody far away from it" Rebekah says and Kol chuckles.

Tristan looks around, suspicious, and in a split second his chair is broken and he has one arm on my shoulder and the other threatening to pierce my heart.

"I think we're missing something, here" he says and in another split second Elijah's chair falls back and Tristan facing a wall.

"You shouldn't have done that" Elijah tells Tristan.

"Oh, this all escalated very quickly." Lucian laughs.

"Shut up!" Klaus orders him. "Or I'll tear your tongue from your head."

"I'll help" Kol says.

"Be careful with your threats, Nik. Anything should happen to me, I won't be able to protect your precious Cami."

I get up and look down on what used to be the leg of Tristan's chair and it consumes itself.

If Cami was at his apartment, she would be fine, Freya and the others were there right now. I decide to take my phone to be sure of it.

"Ok. That's the second time I've heard her name. Just who is this Cami?" Aurora asks.

"You have bigger problems" Rebekah says before she snaps her neck.

"Rebekah!" Klaus reprimands her and she shrugs.

"Her voice was irritating me" and I chuckle.

Elijah, who was still holding Tristan by the neck starts walking back to the table. "Which one of these two vulgar parasites would you first like to torture?" he asks, sitting Tristan down on Aurora's chair.

My phone buzzes and I smile.

"Good news, love?" Klaus asks.

"Looks like we can skip the whole torture thing" I say "The medallion is in our possession. So is Cami"

"Time for dessert" Kol says.

Lucien tries to get up but he is stopped by Klaus. "Well I guess we don't need you anymore" he says before he rips his heart out of his chest.

"Julie, do you mind?" Rebekah asks me "I know I said I'd kill her myself but, I don't want to ruin my dress" she smiles at me.

Tristan tries to get up but Elijah holds him still. I look at him then I look down on his sister's body who starts to burn.

"No! Stop it! How are you doing this?" Tristan shouts.

"Just another party trick" I shrug before his heart ends up on the floor and Elijah takes the tissue out of his jacket pocket to clean up the blood off his hand.

"Dessert is always so much fun" Kol chuckles before taking a bite of his meal.

"So, that's it?" Rebekah asks "No more prophecy?"

"If what Marina told Freya is true, that's it" I nod.

Marcel comes back with Davina, Hayley and Cami. They had the medallion but they also had a briefcase with them.

"What's that?" I ask.

"We don't know. But it was well-hidden, so we guess it's important" Marcel says.

"Where's Freya?" Rebekah asks.

"Where's the medallion?" Klaus asks.

"Uh, Freya was just behind us…She had the medallion" Hayley says.

"So, our sister and the weapon that can put us away are missing?" Klaus asks, angry.

I look up at Elijah who looked confused. I was confused too but then a thought crossed my mind and I stepped out.

"Where are you going, love?" Kol asks me.

"I'm just going to take a walk" I say and Elijah turns to look at me. "Alone"

I make my way to the docks where I meet Freya.

"How did you know I would be here?" she asks me.

"Just a hunch" I tell her and she nods. "Did you give the medallion to the descendants?" I ask her.

"That was the price" she tells me.

"What about the prophecy?" I ask her.

"We're going to be fine" she smiles at me. "Nothing can kill them" she assures me.

"Good" I tell her "Let's go home"

/

"Elijah where are we going?" I ask him for the third time in the past 5 minutes.

"You'll see" he gives me the same answers, again, and I sigh, again.

We were walking down a nice street with nice houses. Finally, Elijah opens the small gate and we step in a nice garden of the front of a beautiful house.

"Who are we visiting?" I ask.

"Nobody" he tells me and I frown. "Do you like it?" he asks me, climbing the few steps and opening the front door.

"Hey, you can't get into other people's home like that! Where did you find the key, anyway?"

We enter the hall and I look around. It was beautiful. But it was empty.

"This isn't somebody else's home" he tells me "this is ours…if you want it" he says and I look up at him.

"You…you bought this house?"

"I did"

I laugh, happy. "Oh my God! I love it" I say, looking around. I step in the kitchen, the dining room and I end up in the living room. "It's a bit big for just the two of us but…I love it!" I tell him. I turn around to see him smiling at me.

"I'm glad you like it" he says, taking a few steps towards me. "Even though we're not going to be here a lot" he says.

"Why not?" I ask him.

"Well, I thought… we'd need a place to call home…" he says and I raise an eyebrow "and to come back to after Paris..."

I smile as he says that and he leans to kiss me. "And London, and Tokyo…" I say and we laugh. "Can I decorate first?" I ask and he laughs.

"Yes, of course" he says before he kisses me again.

"I love you" I tell him.

"I love you too, always and forever"


	37. Chapter 37: The Immortals

**Hi, hello, bonjour :)**

 **So, I am re-writing Meeting the Originals and this is an very small extract of chapter 1.**

 **This new fanfic will be different, of course, but you'll see some similarities.**

 **It's called The Immortals.**

 **I really hope you'll like it. You can find it in full here:**

 **s/12247352/1/The-Immortals**

 **and also on my tumblr blog/alonely-dreamer**

* * *

Two men were parked in an empty field, waiting. When another car parked next to them they got out of the car. One of the two men went over the other vehicle. The driver opened the tainted window a little. He was wearing a cap and sunglasses.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In the trunk," the man answered.

"Did you do exactly as I said?"

The man didn't answer right away.

"Well?" the driver was getting impatient.

"There was a complication," he said.

"What complication?"

"She wasn't alone. We had to take someone else with us. No witnesses."

The driver sighed. "Put them in the car." He watched in the mirror as the two men put Elena and the other girl in the trunk of his car before they went back to talk to him.

"Thank you for your help," he said.

"Is there anything else?" one of the two men asked.

"Yes. Remember what I told you to do once you were done?" he asked and they nodded. "You're done," he said and one of the men took out a gun and shot his accomplice before he shot himself in the head and the car with the tainted windows drove away.


End file.
